One little Oversight
by Simplywaters
Summary: What happens when there is one little oversight in Lelouch's master plan? Some will rise as heroes, some villains, some will fade away, and some will reborn from the clutches of the past... and the grave. Post R2, some 'slight' OOCness
1. Fight 1: The stage

Well... I finally pulled this back out, read it, and figured 'To hell with it'. Whats the worst that can happen, somebody on teh intarwebz decides they don't like it and make a stink. This is my first attempt at any sort of writing at all really and I am open to all 'Constructive' criticism (my GF is giving me earfuls already ;3) and I hope that I can actually improve into a passable writer with some guidance.

So, with that out of the way I better give you a little idea of what my plan is for this fanfic. The basic story will remain the same, I've decided that I might change the whole "Emperor trying to rule the world through some obscure 'God' figure that is never explained" into something different, and these 'changes' will be covered by flashbacks when I finally hammer out my plan for them. The Code is being changed quite a bit as I was never really satisfied with any explanations for it in the series (this is covered in a later chapter) but the basics of it will remain the same. i.e. Code-bearer's are immortal, capable of granting geass' and transferring their code to a contractor of sufficient power.

Lulu lives! I am giving him his fathers code (Boo, snarl and hiss all you want but there isn't really a better way to keep him alive and honestly if hes dead there isn't anything to write about is there?)... for now... There will be a very drastic switch from world-spanning conflicts involving ridiculous amounts of troops to very individual conflicts involving at most several people. Required in my mind because the world is suppose to be settling down and having giant armies is kinda against the new policies in place. Knightmares will see a similar reduction in appearance due to supplies being moved to domestic uses (No freaking 10th generation KMF's tyvm) and many of the existing ones will be reduced to Season 1 standards (5th and 6th generation)+flight. Alright, I think I bored you enough there. Go, read, enjoy and comment please.

**I own nothing, all characters/places/objects in this chapter are property of their respective owners. **

**

* * *

**

I.

* * *

One little oversight

Chapter 1: The Stage

"Your highness!" A cry tore through a raw throat, followed by a peel of thunder and its harolding flash. The recently comatose figure's upper body shot upright with mechanical speed and his head whipped around looking for the object of his concern. Mud and blood covered the soaked white and blue uniform, caked on his ocean-green hair, over his swollen face, and smeared across the gold and ivory mask over his left eye.

The alley he lay in was swollen with water from the storm overhead, several broken bats and pipes lay nearby. Their wielders were strewn about the alley in various states of physical distress, but all blissfully unconscious and in no fatal danger. His prize was not in sight, much to the grieving knight's sorrow. His lips drew back in a silent snarl of rage that quickly bowed to a much more painful expression as he realized his prince was gone.

"Where have the fiends taken you?" He moaned in a solemn tone "vicious, ravening DOGS!" He cried. " You deny me even the small comfort of placing my lord in his grave do you!" muttering incoherently Jerimiah slowly rose to his feet.

"Bite the very hand that fed, clothed, and saved you. Truely nought but beasts these... 'knights'." Rage and sorrow conflicted visibly across the Margave's face. "You deny a lost servant witness to his master's final resting place. The same master you served alongside me not so long ago!" Bitterly shaking a bruised head Jerimiah's tears were swallowed into the rain pouring down his face.

"I... I have failed your son... Lady Marianne. Can I... can... can I ever... Ever atone? To you, your son. I may have very well doomed your family with my incompetence, my lady. A stupid, worthless knight, I can not even secure the body of my lord. Lost to the TRAITOROUS ANIMALS who he has given food, life, and country to and for." Face peeling into a frightening sneer Jerimiah stalked down the street surging with water, mud, and forever stained with his prince's blood.

The 'Black Knights', traitorous breed they were, had ambushed him as he attempted to sneak his prince's corpse away from the horde of Japanese that would enjoy nothing more then its desecration. Lelouch vi Brittania had built a formidable force to safeguard the world, it was unfortunate that they had no honor for their fallen foes. The cyborg knight had held back against them, unwilling to slay the former servants of his prince, a foolish and un-returned sediment it seemed. They had used metal pipes, bats, knives and rifle butts to finally drive even his 'Storm of Loyalty' into the filthy mud of their prized nation. If not for his enhanced body he likely would have joined his prince in the afterlife.

Tears of shame, rage, and agony blended seamlessly as the battered broken figure screamed his sorrows to the unrelenting, unforgiving sky.

/-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-/

Truly a horrid, filthy sensation. It permeated the air, his clothing, his skin, even his thoughts. "I am disgusting." was frozen into the front of his mind. Stronger now then ever before as his most recent betrayal mingled with his ancient, rash decision, his failure to protect his love, and his indecision of what was right. Creating a force of self-loathing that radiated through the very air around him.

"WORK DAMN YOU!" the masked figure of black, gold, and purple screamed as he tried to drive the jeweled sword in his hands through his chest. A terrifyingly powerful voice grabbing his body at the last minute to grind his will to dust with a simple word "LIVE". The cursed sword that would not touch him, even as it greedily stole life from his best friend, sliding smoothly past his skin. Lelouch's last command keeping Susaku from even tearing the cursed costume he was now a part of.

His falling body slammed hard onto the bathroom floor in a jumble of limbs and tatters of pride. There was no release, no 'saviour' to pull him from his pit of self-hatred and pain. He had seen to that himself. Slaying the demon who had taken control of the world like a toy. The genius terror of every man, woman, and child upon its surface, Lelouch vi Brittania, 99th emperor of Brittania. Susaku's only true friend, his last quavering link to his humanity.

They had always worked well together. Lelouch's brilliance and his own determination and physical prowess. Since they had met years ago, while never on truly good terms, they had been unstoppable. Hating each other, but hating more to lack the other at their back.

Regicide, homicide, throwing everything he loved and held close away had been his path to power. Not that Susaku had ever made it easy for him to do it any other way, fighting to break the future emperor's growing power at every turn. Even selling him for a promotion that had not changed anything in the end. Susaku couldn't stand it, how his own methods had been just as twisted in the end. Lelouch threw everything away for results. He threw everything away for nothing.

"Is this the best we could accomplish?" he wondered aloud, curling into a tiny ball of self-contempt. "Is THIS really all the two of us together could do?" snarling the boy tore the heavy mask from his face, brown hair falling around his face as he stared deep into the glistening surface. The figure he had fought, chased, cursed, and finally become.

"I... didn't want to... I.. I.." unable to finish as tears came, accompanied by wracking sobs and shuddering breaths. The scene replaying over and over endlessly in his mind.

"I meant to miss." he whispered, recalling his final moment of indecision. And the heroism his counterpart showed in making his own demise perfect, precise in every detail of his greatest sacrifice. "'Zero Requiem' has failed already Lelouch." Susaku whispered into the soft purple and black cape, still carrying the aura of its former owner. "The world won't be better without you. Maybe I'm wrong, but this tiny portion of the world that has your friends, your confidants, your truly loyal subjects. This portion will grieve for a figure that endures the world's hatred, forever." sobs continuing unabated into the black and gold that had once cloaked his friend.

"Am 'I' worthy of your world Lelouch? Am 'I' not as horrid and tainted as you? If not worse, a slave to conquerors and the very system that degrades me and my people. Will a mask change what I see, what I feel, what I am? I fear for your fragile world, placed in these fumbling fingers." he finished, staring at the digits in question. World fading as he tried to see what the brilliant, enduring figure of his best friend had seen in him.

/-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-/

Tears blinded the red-head as she pounded down the street. Running from anything and everything. The warrior's mind simply too shocked to handle any input besides sorrow bubbling into a cruel, empty void in her heart. Toned legs and delicate feet powering her forward through the torrential downpour at a blistering, painful pace. Anything to distract her from the pain in her soul.

"It's not FAIR!" she howled, speeding further and further from the vision that distressed her. Rivers of water soaking the soles of her tattered shoes as she thundered on. Running from a memory. The man she fell in love with, the man who conquered the world. Stabbed by his own alter ego. His symbol of hope for the world destroying him in her mind. The reason she had been able to come to love him, taking him from her. Screams wouldn't come, her breath was a sharp knife through her lungs and side.

"Breath in... Breath out... Breath in... Breath out... Breath in." she repeated over and over. Trying to drown the memory in physical pain as the rain drowned the world around her. Aching legs, blistered feet, tearing lungs, bleeding heart. All but pinpricks as the pain of her loss smothered the firey freedom fighter's spirit.

The warm rain poured down her figure, racing off in streams. Feeling like his blood, beautiful, scarlet blood that had powered him, supercharging her heart and the hearts of everyone around him with his words, actions and presence. Blood that had sprayed and seeped from his broken body as he fell to the mindless hordes gleeful cheers.

/-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-/

"YOU BASTARD!" wailed the slightly figure as the sword swung down, closing the final act of the greatest play in history, so stirring the world itself was moved.

"You bastard, you can't... you... you CAN'T LEAVE ME!" swirls of green hair flew about in a maelstrom as the figure collapsed to the ground. Screaming at her fate.

"YOU! You were SOOOOoooo close!" snarling, beautiful, ageless features twisted in sadistic rage. "Why! Why, why, why, why! I was ALMOST FREE!" sobs shook the immortal as she slammed delicate, fragile hands against unyielding concrete. Ignoring snaps and sharp shots of pain as fingers broke like pencils and blood flecked the floor of the second story building.

"You are 'NOT' going to make me start over Lulu... or your soul will regret it, I promise!" she hissed, eyes narrowed and piercing. Gears churning as she debated how to release herself now that the most promising piece in a very, very long time was removed from the board. Suddenly a 'Cheshire' grin spread across sweet features. Amber eyes and pale skin lighting up with unholy joy.

"Good Boy. I'm so glad you understand." giggling the witch enjoyed the spider trickling of information she received from the world of C as her contract failed to dissipate. Grin locked in place the immortal stalked off to secure her... 'Insurance'.

/-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-/

Hell sucked. Sure it was dark, smelled like tar and wet dog, and was cold to boot. The slab he lay on was particularly chilly, some type of metal that made him pointedly uncomfortable. Of course a shroud of some sort was tossed over his whole body, obscuring the pitch black even further. And the pain..." _Mustn't underestimate the pain._" he stumbled mentally as another sharp wave shot through his body from his throat and chest. Everything hurt, deep, searing pain creeped along every nerve as he lay, immobile yet trembling. Made him feel like a light-bulb, his body glowing from the inside with the pain in his head.

Whimpers and whispered cries from the pain would occasionally tear themselves from the dead man's incredible mental discipline. Depressing mostly because he knew that his tormentors would hear them and take delight in his pain. The sharp waves of pain originating from his neck and chest would sap any strength he managed to horde away in the brief intervals between them and left him drained and incapable of even trying to analyse his situation more clearly.

All in all though. The demon prince was not impressed. As the man who had taken the world hostage and played people to his whims he had been expecting... More. Rather disappointed, until a fresh wave of pain paralysed his thoughts again.

"Stuck in a metal box in the dark is kinda... Lame" he thought as the newest wave of pain drained away into him. "But I didn't really have expectations anyway, stupid pride should go away for a bit" he continued, trying to cram his royal inheritance into its bottle in his mind.

"This is plenty bad enough to be my eternal prison." he tried to convince himself. "I've killed my father, my mother, my brothers and sisters. Sentenced friend and foe alike to death in trial and on the field of war. I used people as pawns and pieces to exert my will on the world. Hell, I even forced 'God' to my way of thinking. I threw away my sister, the reason I started my war. I let my only true brother die for me. I tried to execute my 'Black Knights' and have instead given them their final baptism." Memories raced through the black prince's mind, lessening the pain as he remembered his struggles and happiness as he molded the world into something new.

Reviewing he tried to come up with any major flaws in his plan. With the Black Knights policing the world under Tohdo and Susaku (with Shniezel's assistance, not quite as good as Lelouch himself but a close second) keeping the UFN on the right path to mediating disputes without war. Any who knew the truth about his righteous plan would never speak a word, and even if someone did figure it out and begin preaching the world would simply write them off as crazy. No problems that he could foresee at this point.

Indeed his grandiose, Shakespearean play had ended perfectly. Dramatic, heroic, and tragic enough to jerk tears from any who saw it. And he had been the star, the perfect actor, a man of lies, the world merely a stage for him to grace. Chuckles slowly began weaving between his outbursts of pain. He had made mistakes, but nothing could have turned out better.

Clamping down on his regrets he began shoving them into a tiny box in his mind. Thoughts of Kallen, Susaku, Rolo, Shirley, Nina, Euphimia, Rivalz, Milly, His 'Black Knights', and CC. But he couldn't finish. Couldn't bring him to force himself to put away his thoughts of her. Instead he pulled them around his mind like a warm, tender jacket. Warding away his loss of everything with memories of happiness. Laughing, crying and celebrating together. Thoughts of her kindness and the sweet tender twinkle of her laughter. Indeed, he simply could not forget his sister.

Warded from the cold of his death, pain and loss from her memory the black prince drifted into a fitful sleep. Only to be pulled from it far too soon by blazing light.

* * *

I.

* * *

Ok... I did mention I was a new author so please be kinda gentle with me for right now. I'm not 100% pleased with my own writing but it won't get better without some input. I have several chapters fairly finished right now and I will be putting them up shortly as long as no-one starts crying "BURN THE WITCH" or anything. Realized this chapter is pretty short, the first couple probably will be until I get a little more comfortable with my characters (and if you all would still like to see where its all going).


	2. Fight 2: Chains

I figured the first chapter was a little to short to really create an opinion off of so I decided to throw up chapter 2 as well, quite a bit more happens this time as we move through the last of the grieving and stride towards the future. No Nunnally because I honestly can't really write her well, I apologise and I will be working on how to get her in here eventually. (Big brother I can understand, being one myself, little sister not so much ;3)

**The sum of what I own is nothing =(  
**

* * *

II.

* * *

Chapter 2: Chains

Stumbling over her ankles the 'Black Knights' Ace finally rolled to a halt. Laying on her back in short, trimmed grass she stared up into the clearing sky.

"It's not fair. It's not FAIR Lelouch! How can I be happy now?" she said with ragged breath. Her supple limbs achingly heavy and burning with pain as her muscles contracted all across her body. Her feet were bruised, blistered, and raw from running for who knew how long.

Raising her insanely heavy head she checked her surroundings. Surprised shock coming out on her fair features as she recognized the small graveyard he brother rested in. Clambering onto aching feet she limped over and down the neat, orderly row of headstones. Recognizing a few of her former friends or allies until she reached her goal. A simple headstone with his name was all that marked the former leader of the resistance cell that, with Lelouch's help, would become the seed of the greatest revolutionary army in history.

Standing was just to much effort. the cerulean-eyed fighter collapsed around her brothers headstone. Curling protectively around it she whispered to him.

"Hey, brother. Its been a while." she started. "I guess I should have come to see you sooner. Things have been... hectic for a while. A lot has changed since we last talked. I... I fell in love, brother. He's even an egotistical, dense brittanian with a god AND sister complex." almost choking the red queen continued "But... we almost made your dream come true Naoto. Almost... Lulu did most of the work though. He found us, Ohgi, Tamaki and Me. Then he brought us up from terrorists, to world renown figures and leaders. Known for our strength, honor, integrity, and mercy."

Sobs finally started as the torn girl curled tighter around the cruel reminder of her brothers fate. " We... had a little fight... not long ago. Oddly enough i can't really understand what happened myself. One day we were all fighting to get back Japan. The next Lelouch is the emperor and we're fighting each other. I think we hurt him, brother, we must have hurt him so bad." Crying into her deceased brothers cold embrace Kallen forced herself to continue.

"You would have liked him I think. Well, as much as you could like any boy who took up residence in my heart. He was a real dreamer. A real leader as well... like you brother." a brief moment passed as she tried to quiet her shuddering grief. "He was... Exciting... Lively.. And he really knew how to capture anything from a crowd to a simple revolutionaries heart. I don't think he even realizes how quickly he does it. He inspired us so much, just by his being in the room we really did have the power to change the world." her words drifted off into the slight breeze as her head came to rest on the headstone.

Memories of her lost love rose throughout her mind. Soothing, happy memories of their times together. His teasing and drawing her into activities at school. Late nights planning how to drive crippling blows into the brittanians. His deep, commanding voice drowning her fears and anxieties as he sent her like a crimson scythe through their foes. The look in his eyes as he came back from the depths of dispair when she slapped him. The brief kiss they had shared, happy even though she had known he was holding himself aloof from her. Every part of her life he touched had blossomed like a rich, red rose.

"Could you... do me a favor Naoto?" she asked after a time. "Could you... find Lelouch? He should be on your side now, and he'll probably need help. I'm not ready to come over yet, so could you... maybe help him? Though... knowing him, he'll probably just end up helping you. He's just... just like that." as the words left tender lips the teen fighter broke again. Realising he was gone. That he would never appear before her again, except as a cursed footnote in some college textbook. Never speak his soft, tender words or vibrant commands to her ears again. Never caress her cheek, never capture her lips with soft, passionate kisses. He was never going to come back to Ashford with her. "Stupid Lulu... you shouldn't set up a date you won't make anyway." she managed to state before disintegrating to a tiny puddle of woe on her brothers remains.

/-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

Walking down the street the Black Knights most vocal member was disturbingly quiet. Especially for a night of such good fortune. The demon prince was gone, wiped off the earth by their illustrious leader in a visible clash of good vs evil. But... The dead man was his "Best buddy zero" while the survivor was some stranger who had 'saved the world'. Tamaki simply couldn't figure that out. There had to be more to it then that.

"why would you start a rebellion against a nation you are going to control?" the lanky knight pondered aloud. Sighing at tyrants and saviours with their clouded reasoning Tamaki turned to go make his monthly rounds. Slipping into the quiet graveyard he walked up and down the rows. Despite his actions with the Black Knights he did have a good memory. At least for people. Stopping at most of the graves he offered words and several new developments for each of his fallen comrades buried here. Telling them about the world, their families, newest trends, and offering reassurances to the deceased.

"You can rest easy friends." he stated. "I won't let you all be forgotten."

It took some time to finally work his way to the grave of his first real friend, Naoto Kozaki. And to his surprise he was not the only one there. Striding up he grimaced at the sight of his vanished friends little sister. Taking the leather jacket off his shoulder he gently threw it around the girls shoulders, over the POW rags she still wore, shaking her lightly afterwards. Brilliant blue eyes opened slowly, unfocused and confused.

"Tamaki?" she managed to rasp through a dry throat. "Why are you here?" face and hands pale from the slight chill in the night air.

"Should be asking you that, Kallen." he continued, glaring at the state of her clothing. "need to come here before even grabbing fresh clothes did you?" he playfully added, tenativly prodding her in the forehead with an outstretched finger. "Naoto would kick my ass for letting you out in this shape."

"Shut up..." cam a quiet, painful reply. " I don't want... I don't... I... I..." suddenly grabbing him with a powerful grip Kallen burst into tears.

Surprised to say the least Tamaki held the slim specter as sobs wracked her body. Wrapping the trembling girl up in his arms Tamaki gently rocked her back and forth.

"It'll be ok Kallen... We have a new world of opportunities now."

"He... isn't here... Just like Naoto. Why did they leave me... Why didn't they think about those of us left behind here?" she forced the words out. Suddenly holding up a trembling hand she guestured to the spaces in her fingers. "They would fit perfectly here... His hands. They fit perfect around mine." The sobbing red-heads momentary pause was shattered by a harsh intake of breath before the storm of greif began once again.

A rather stunned Tamaki started putting pieces together. How Kallen had been loyal to Zero, even after learning his identity. Perhaps 'because' she knew his identity. How withdrawn she had become when they tried to sell their savior for their home. How horrible it must have been to watch the man she had followed fanatically be run through by the reason they had met.

"I think they do know. Know how much we hurt, how painful the scars we will carry are, and will be forever." he began haltingly. " But, is the pain we feel kinda balanced by the happiness everyone else gets? Our suffering weighed against the worlds happiness, and our pain will fade slightly with time. I think they can see the scale it all balances on now." Scooping the lamenting child closer Tamaki continued his soft rocking motion.

"It hurts, Tamaki. Why does it hurt so much?" was the last comprehensive thing she managed to say before degenerating to broken, incoherent mumbles. Snuggling further into her comrades embrace the ace drifted away from herself, away from the pain. Peaceful oblivion encompassing her mind.

"It will be a new day tomorrow, Kallen. A new world, a new life for all of us. Tomorrow will be different, you'll see. We just have to believe in 'him' like we always have. My best buddy never let us down yet." chuckling slightly the former resistance fighter rose. Cradling his precious burden. "But first things first, lets get you home."

/-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

"Well... This is an improvement I suppose." the undead prince thought, staring through the gauze that obscured the brilliant lights overhead. Enjoying the new sensory input the Demon felt the sheet pull back. The ceiling was simple. Light panels scattered evenly across it, spaced with simple white panels. The walls a neutral grey. 'Sterile' was the word that came to mind. Suddenly realizing their were other figures in the room the princes lifeless gaze pinned the stunned faces littering about the space. A huge grin split the violet eyed boys face as he rose smoothly to sit on the edge of his platform. "A morgue huh" he thought. Hissing slightly as pain continued to flare along his body. Recognising several of the faces he quickly decided a course of action.

"So, you are my 'eternal jailors' huh? All TRAITORS to my cause!" the unholy emperor roared, voice instilling a new standard of fear among those gathered in his presence. "I reject your worthiness to shepard this world! Therefore I have returned." hopping to his feet was nothing but pure agony as even the air felt as if it were piercing his soft skin, probing sensitive nerves with needles.

Accomplices, well... Former accomplices made a small knot radiating terror and sickly awe as the zombie rose before them. Tohdo and Ohgi managed to maintain some of their senses, but the guards with them slammed into the far wall. Scrabbling to escape the miasmic air surrounding their unholy nightmare.

"Why. It looks like you've seen a ghost." the vision stated. Violet eyes morphing into an eerie pink with a red bird symbol shot through the center. A red symbol lighting up over his right hand, casting bloody shadows throughout the room as the previously brilliant lighting darkened. Bone white skin brightening as if leeching the light from the bulbs over their heads.

His words were the catalyst that ignited the minds of his former associates, his unhallowed appearance startling them to desperate acts of self-preservation. Tohdoh's sword flashed, pressing agains the visibly healing wound on the slim, stark chest of the demon. Ohgi's sidearm flew into his quivering, feeble hands after witnessing the unnatural resurrection of his former leader.

"How are you alive?" a forced question slipped from Tohdoh's lips. "We saw you stabbed, even recovered your damn corpse. We had you inspected to insure you were GONE!"

"Why should I leave this world?" the black prince countered. "why would I place the fruits of MY labor in the hands of you incompetent, treasonous DOGS!" venom dripped from every word, binding Tohdoh's heart in chains of fear, forcing Japans greatest military mind back against the wall in halting steps, followed every inch by his cruel, terrifying nightmare.

Ohgi suddenly snapped back to himself as he saw his companions back hit the wall. The extra distance from the vision inspiring his insanity only helped with his recovery. Shaking hands brought the pistol in line with his personal demon. Slack, limp fingers found desperate strength to squeeze the trigger. The jumping weapon loosing the chains binding his heart. The agonizing screams of his target firming his devotion to end this nightmare as he poured round after round into the twisting figure in front of him.

Impact of the slivers of lead threw the frail body of the prince forward, slamming his wrathful frame onto Tohdoh's sword. Transfixing the boy once again upon the sword of a 'friend'. Fiery fingers deep under his skin wiggled and danced. His bodies attempt to force out the foreign materials only prolonging his torture. A white bar of searing pain lanced through his chest. Every beat of his punctured heart only reaffirming the unbearable fact that he was going to die again. Howls slowly died off as Ohgi's clip ran empty and Tohdoh's slack fingers let the youth slip onto the floor. Cold tiles igniting a new wash of pain for the dying prince.

"I won't leave it to you bastards." he spoke haltingly, wheezing as air rushed from pierced lungs. Darkness brought along a wave of relief as his body fell cold, and his mind fled to oblivion.

Stunned silence roared in the gun-smoke filled room. Six pairs of eyes waiting for the specter to rise and terrorise again. Nothing was said, gazes never move, until the tiny clink of a pellet of lead forcing its way to the floor spooked them all to action.

"What do we do?" asked a private. Obviously terrified out of his mind

"We need to move him!" stated Ohgi. Locking eyes with Tohdoh he continued, swallowing his fears "Did the JLF have any safe-houses we can convert to a private holding cell? Preferably well hidden ones."

Tohdoh pondered for a moment before nodding. "You two, grab some sheets and bundle this up." waving his hands over the broken figure at his feet. "Leave the sword in him for now. That should keep him from doing anything unpleasant till we decide what to do with him." trembling the two privates rushed to do as they were bid, relived to be able to leave the room with the undead's toxic presence.

"Place him in the 'Zangetsu' for now." Tohdoh called as they carried their limp burden out of the morgue. "Who should we inform about this... unexpected development?" he continued, directing the question to his counterpart.

"Possibly Rakshata... Li Xingke should be notified. I would not involve more then that for now." Ohgi replied after pondering for a time.

"I agree. for now his existence is detrimental to the world. Therefore we, the Black Knights, will become his vigilant jailers." Tohdoh stated. "I will contact you once he is secured. and i will have the four Knights here assigned to guard duty with me to keep their... silence insured." turning at Ohgis nod Tohdoh left the Shinjuku morgue.

Sudden realization of what had just occurred wracked Ohgi's body. Trembling legs couldn't hold him upright, and nausea forced what little he had eaten that day onto the white, tiled floor. Crawling from the room Ohgi curled up in the corner of the lobby, pulling out his phone to call his better half.

/-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

Waking up was painful, swollen eyes and sore throat did not help improve it. She was tucked into bed, intresting because the last thing she remembered was crying in Tamaki's arms. Familiar scents and textures assailed her senses as she recognized her room. There was an unusual warmth against her back and across her waist however. Craning her neck she caught a glimpse of another figure spooning her and felt a soft breath on her shoulder. Struggling to escape failed as the arm clamped down on her with surprising strength. Yelping Kallen twisted sharply around to face the unwelcome intruder.

"Why are you here?" was all she could say as the figure to her back proved not to be her fellow Black Knight.

Amber eyes blinked before the head of the immortal moved forward, planting kiss on Kallen's parted lips. Snaking her head back and wrapping the scarlet faced warrior in a powerful grip CC rode out the squealing, indignant struggles of her bed-mate. After several minutes of fruitless struggle Kallen fixed the witch with a deadly stare.

"You can't be serious. Turning up in my house, in my bed. Are you so unfaithful to Lelouch that your already trying to work your way into my bed?" she spat out

"Oh our contract was never something so... oppressive." the witch replied soothingly. "And I'm sure you miss poor Lulu far more then I. Odd considering you never got to share a bed with him anyway." tightening her grip again CC rode out the renewed struggles of her scarlet captive

"SHUT UP!" Kallen's furious words and writhing failed to let the fighter escape from her tormentor. Until the witch finally yawned and relaxed her grip, allowing the teen to escape at speeds that would make bullet trains seem slow.

"Your the only one left in the world who would even consider helping me without chaining me in a cell." stretching seductively CC fixed Kallen with a predatory grin. "would it be 'that' bad to let me stay? Spend a little time with your fellow court lady? Your rival for Lulu's heart?"

Kallen felt a fire start in her belly. The infuriating woman in front of her was right. She had always known more then Kallen, had always had an upper hand in their personal struggle for dominance. She may have been his Ace, captain of his personal guard, even a friend. But CC had always been one step ahead.

"Why are you doing this? Isn't my being in pain enough? Or are you really so corrupted that you feel the need to twist the knife in my heart further?" and indeed the knife was twisting, but her anger let her ignore it for the time being. Pure, consuming anger, growing slowly but steadily into her impervious battle armor.

"But it's so fun to watch you squirm." the beauty on her bed replied, squirming a little herself. "isn't it fun to watch? Lulu was so good at making people squirm wasn't he?" she continued, moving in the most obviously suggestive manner.

Kallen felt her mind snap as her armor of rage dropped into place around her. Her iron guise of the unmatched Ace of the rebellion. Snapping her hand forward into the coy sluts hair she dragged the squawking imp from her room, down the hall, and tossed her down the stairs in the entrance hall. Stalking down after the rolling irritant with feline grace.

The little harlot flung her hair back and glanced at the approaching threat. "So rough with me. Your making me miss my last lover even more, girl." she tossed lightly as she rose and swayed her way towards the door.

"Oh, don't leave just yet CC." Kallen called as her foot hit the base of the stairs. "I want to... 'Play' with you." grin sliding into place she exploded. Sprinting towards her tormentor.

A right hook led the way as CC tried to rotate enough to block while Kallens left fist lifted her with a thundering blow to the ribs. A follow-up high kick connected with the white witch as she curled into a ball, launching her several more feet into the air and off to Kallens left. With a quick mid air roll CC got her feet to the ground before her. Still sliding several inches before settling into a fighting stance. Barely getting set before meeting the scarlet flashes assault.

Flying in with her most persistent opponents signature spin kick Kallen slammed her opponent backwards despite her sturdy guard. Sliding in close again she launched a flurry of jabs towards the immortals face. Desperate blocks and parries held the assault at bay until a quick foot slammed into her gut, quickly followed by hands slamming her head into Kallens rising knee. The green haired figure flipped completely over, spraying blood from cut lips and a crushed nose, before slamming into the floor.

"Not a very easy opponent is she. You do know how to pick em Lelouch. I'll have to get serious for your Q-1" the immortal chided herself as she dived deep into her code. Releasing a lock she had placed and shuddering as the foreign mind threatened to overwhelm and cage her. The internal war was quick and draining but she emerged victorious. She always did. With new knowledge at the front of her mind she released a second lock. Feeling lethargy steal across her as she supercharged her regeneration.

From Kallen's point of view the witch had shuddered several times after landing. Raising her guard the violent red-head waited. She was rewarded by her opponent raising an completely unmarred face, complete with an evil smirk.

"Its nice to play rough occasionally. Lulu was far to fragile for this 'foreplay'." her first barb launched the amber eyed vixen shot forward at a pace that actually frightened Kallen. a snap kick launched the crimson knight towards the ceiling. following the rising warrior up CC launched a barrage of punches and kicks at any unprotected flesh she could lay eyes on. The torrent of blows completely overwhelming any defense the teen could muster. CC broke off her rain of attacks to grab Kallen's shoulders. Using girls momentum to spin her own body in mid-air CC fired a rotating kick that sent the Black Knight crashing to the ground with crushing force.

Kallen felt the impact through her whole body. Air rushed out of her lungs, leaving them depleted and depriving her of her ability to resist as her opponent slammed down on top of her, expelling what little remained in her lungs. The days worth of exertion on top of meeting with her floor in the most stunning of manners left the red-head too weak to even move. The witch straddled her waist as Kallen cursed her weakness. Leaning down amber eyes mocked the downed fighters apparent fragility. Taking her time the witch slowly kissed Kallen.

"You know he died for you?" the taunting witch whispered as she released the battered ace. "maybe for several other reasons, but it's still true. He pushed you away to save you. To keep you free from his insidious plot and all the hatred he accumulated through it. He sacrificed himself for you." Kallens eyes widened with each statement and again as CC's right hand began to rise into an obvious finishing blow.

"He forgot promises made because of you, and he threw away to give you and his sister the world your brother dreamed of. HE THREW ME AWAY FOR YOU!" she howled, tears ripping down her cheeks to splatter the crippled girl.

"I'm going to die... Though I guess CC must have really liked him." Kallen whispered in her mind. Thinking of what awaited her here, in this lonely world, and what was waiting when the jealous bitch smashed her head in Kallen couldn't help but smile. "I'm coming Lelouch." she whispered.

"He's not there stupid girl." hissed words hooked Kallen, dragging her from her peaceful bubble of hope like a fish. "He's alive, somewhere in this world. You're corpse is going to insure he remembers our little 'deal'." the vixen continued. "And he will free me then. My dark prince will save me." fist reaching the top of her arc CC asked one last question. " any last words?"

"... Contract..." cam a labored reply.

"What!" amber eyes snapped open fully in suprise.

"Make... Contract... Me." The pinned soldier continued haltingly. "If he... lives... I need... power... I need to be his... his Q-1. And you... you are the only one... with the power... Please... let me help him." Pulling herself up level with the immortal Kallen whispered against her neck. "I will give you anything." Clinging to her like a lifeline the Ace shuddered quietly.

"To easy." giggle the witch in her head. "How simple girls in love are."

/-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

Beautiful amber liquid poured slowly into a glass tumbler set on an ornate side-table in the Black Knights CEO's office. Ohgi lifted the fine whiskey to his lips and let the foreign liqueur burn pleasantly into his belly. After the kind of day he just had he figured he deserved a little drink.

He had escaped certain death at the hands of his former leader (the same on he had Betrayed to his worst enemies for control of the Black Knights and japan). spent several hours securing the body of said leader after a new 'Zero' had killed him.

"Bastard cyborg was close to escaping anyway." he mumbled. Draining more fire water from his glass. He had seen the dead body return itself to life to terrorise them all yet again. Taken the bastards life for the second time that day himself (after being called a traitor by the prince of lies himself.). Found a possible link to immortality, and he had his most trustworthy comrade guarding the goldmine of information that was Lelouch vi brittania, 99th emperor of said nation.

Never a betting man, Ohgi was none the less pleased as cards kept turning in his favor. "an excellent start to a new life... with a few exceptions." he stated.

The phone ringing startled him slightly, stepping over to the machine Ohgi placed the receiver to his ear. "How can I help you?" he asked.

"We could... help each-other better I think." came a smooth reply. "I am an individual with... particular interests in this world and notably its newest defenders the Black Knights."

"Indeed we all are hopeful for this new world. could I ask you 'you' are?" Ohgi replied. "this number is rather... difficult to reach."

"Not for the right people and believe me... I am one of them." the voice continued. "I'm afraid my identity must remain in... mystery for the time being. At least until we have proven our loyalties to each other and demonstrated our vigilance in defense of our new dream world."

"I am rather suspicious of 'comrades' who will not reveal their identities. For somewhat obvious reasons." Ohgi countered, sliding down into his large leather office chair.

"Indeed. I will promise to reveal myself within the near future, but at a time of my choosing. I will however, deliver you a rather... heavy political backing. Enough to secure your position as CEO of the Black Knights for a rather long period of time as an offering of my good will. Of course, I would expect some... similar types of favors in return." the voice's oily quality almost made Ohgi turn down the offer.

"What sort of favors?" he asked, trying to divine the purpose behind the voices promises.

"Oh nothing big... perhaps responding too quickly or rather slowly to several outbreaks of fighting... perhaps prematurely or without the UFN approval... these of course would be handsomely rewarded in addition to my election support." the voice continued, taking on a soothing, reassuring quality. "and i would divert attention away from you, to protect your image so to speak. And i assure you, my ideals 'will' be proven righteous and morally intact. You have nothing to lose and an entire world to benefit from if we play our cards right."

Ohgi considered for a time. "so... in essence you wanted me to help guide the new world. I suppose new leadership is in order. Most of the previous leaders are dead or mistrusted for their failures leading up to the UFN's formation. I suppose a test period of this alliance would be most beneficial for all parties involved."

"I'm glad we have an understanding Ohgi. I will be in touch." as the line cut off Ohgi drained the last of his glass.

"A very, very good day." He said to the luxurious office. Already planning on how to use this new 'card'. Control of the new world police and jury was simply to good not to make a grab for.

* * *

II.

* * *

So there goes chapter two, I may end up editing these initial chapters as I'm not really satisfied with my characters dialog yet (also kinda been speed editing these so I'm sure I missed one or three grammar/spelling items). But the main story isn't going to change much, just the flowery parts covering it. Did a couple minor edits already, much easier to catch stuff when I'm not exhausted from work and half asleep.

Ohgi isn't really evil as much as trying to get hold of his power base. He's not confident in his own abilities being enough to keep him in place (quite polar opposite of Lelouch, who was more then confident in his ability to do ANYTHING). Think when he suggests trading Lelouch for Japan, I think its cause he just wasn't confident in the Black Knights (pointedly himself) being able to triumph if left on their own.

Anyway as I said before, I hope some more material will help loosen up some more reviews. (I know the first chapter was kinda short and hard to create an opinion for) Chapter 3 is mostly ready for posting and may go up in the next day or two. Till then.

~**Simply**_Waters_~


	3. Fight 3: Rebirth

Chapter 3, was waiting to post this for a couple more reviews so I know if you guys/gals are actually enjoying this or if I should just put down the pen... well laptop now. Kallen/CC interaction will not be anywhere near as... fantastic? anymore. This chapter is including a time skip. Gives the world a little time to realize that just cause the main bad guy (lulu in this case) is gone it doesn't mean that everything is all hunkydory now. Good and evil are inseperable at any and all levels. Also allows me to give Lelouch the time he needs to come to terms with himself a little, I may revisit this period of time in some later chapters if I feel it would be beneficial.

Thank you again to Clr2, Eva3071, and Jeune Rye for your comments and pointers!

Minor edits, also wanted to thank Mister SP for taking the time to correct me on several names.

**I still own nothing =(.**

* * *

III.

* * *

Rebirth.

Dull thuds reverberated throughout the room as a chain clinked against itself. A full sized punching bag swung back towards a slim but toned figure. Unleashing a powerful punch the young man launched the bag backwards. Violet eyes stared hard at the swinging object. Subtle shifts of weight allowed him to begin placing precise kicks into his rotation. The ceiling around the bolt holding the bag in place groaned in protest.

"Faster" The boy whispered, eyes hardening into violet diamonds.

"Faster!" Powerful blows landing repeatedly in the rough cloth.

"FASTER!" He shouted, launching himself into a vortex of spinning limbs as the creaks turned into one long moan of protest.

A sharp _snap_ reverberated throughout the room as the wood finally gave and the bolt shot out of the ceiling. Lowering his outstretched foot Lelouch vi Brittania slid smoothly into his fighting stance as the punching bag thundered onto the floor.

Continuing the struggle in his mind he began to sway, shift, and glide around the room. Over his cot, between the few weights and machines he had spread throughout it. Quick-stepping around his desk he paused to shadow box against an invisible opponent in front of a whiteboard/projector surface. Finally, he flew backward to crash onto the floor with an unhappy sigh.

"No good... Just can't keep up." he sighed, rising and stalking to the small shower in the corner. Stripping he tossed his grey shirt and black slacks into a small hamper near the foot of his cot.

Grabbing the handles he turned the water to full blast as he rinsed and washed quickly. Snaking a hand out when he finished to snatch the thick, fluffy towel off the bar next to the compact shower. Rubbing the blue cloth over his lean frame Lelouch quickly dried himself and walked over to his dresser set against the north wall. His head whipped around at the sound of the locks on the outer door releasing. Throwing clothing on still only left him struggling into a second grey tee-shirt with the button and fly of his blue-jeans still undone as Tohdoh entered the room with a small box under his arm.

"Care for a game?" The older Jap called to the young man finishing the struggle with his clothing, pointing to the box under his arm.

"That would be a welcome distraction, whats the game today? Shogi? Risk? Stratego? Volleyball with a rolled up shirt perhaps?" came the reply, violet eyes capturing the immaculately dressed Black Knight "Something new might help break my winning streak though." he finished with a smirk.

"Your favorite." Tohdoh replied, pulling a folding chair out as Lelouch grabbed a similarly collapsible table from behind the whiteboard. "Chess."

Asmall flicker of amusement light up inside the Black Knights lead strategist at the subtle delight Lelouch showed in his choice.

"Ahhh, a fine choice old man." The younger said as he grabbed his own chair. "I will play white."

"Oh? Still not taking command of the Black? I recall your preference for the black in the not-so-distant past." Tohdoh commented, still slightly surprised even after several similar occurrences. In the eight months since he had been imprisoned Lelouch had never played black for any game.

"I have decided to take more... initiative, since the loss of my knights. Why constantly react when I can have the power to force reactions as well?" Lelouch stated calmly, plucking the ivory pieces from the game box and placing them gently onto the board. "I have enough faith in my plans to avoid overextending, and enough in my tactics to preserve the situation if it does occur."

"History has a way of showing overconfidence in a particular light. And this new mentality is quite removed from your styles from the 'Black Rebellion'." Tohdoh mentioned as the game began. "Was gaining Brittania's overwhelming resources enough to make you throw away your tested and proven methods?"

Shrugging the former emperor replied, "Proven to lose me my friends, family, and power in the end. They _proved_ to be ultimately a failure. Thus a more 'direct' approach was preferable, if not my own personal favorite. But one must act according to changes. Observe, adapt, and overcome." Actions mirroring words the white king strode forth, army spreading quickly in a violent Blitzkrieg.

Tohdoh immediately began fortifying, creeping some of his pieces forward as he attempted to stem the white tide. Sweat soon stood bright in the overhead lights as he matched wit and will with one of the brightest and most cunning minds of the age. Determined to hold him back, but a smirk was all Lelouch would show him. The white pieces slowly forced him into a corner before Tohdoh saw his chance. Springing his knight forward he managed to pry a hole in the previously impervious line of pale figures.

Tohdoh simply couldn't seem to find the words to describe the sensation as he began to decimate the former emperor's troops. His opponent was the undisputed champion of this game in Japan and Brittania, if not the whole world. Lelouch's refusal to retreat even as his situation spiraled ever downwards finally reduced him to nothing but a few pawns and his king in face of Toho's army. "_This can't be happening_." kept running through his mind.

"Your victory is imminent, Tohdoh. But what happens if I do this?" Nimble fingers snatched the white king from the board, leaving the black forces with only pawns to vent their frustrations upon. "What now?" Leaning back Lelouch twirled the king in his hands with a smirk on his face.

"Childish..." Came the soldiers reply. "Such actions suit you even worse Lelouch. The game can't continue for there can be no winner."

"You are HALF-right Tohdoh. There can be no winner at this stage. Though you could say that you have won and an onlooker would have to agree, correct?" The prince replied in an infuriating tone. Tohdoh was forced to nod in agreement. "But this game is FAR from over isn't it." Lelouch said, replacing his king and sliding one of his last pawns into Tohdoh's home row. "My Q-1 please." He said, extending one slim hand.

What happened next left Tohdoh speechless and feeling brain-dead. Lelouch began an counter-assault so violent that Tohdoh was again slammed into a corner. Q-1 was everywhere, forcing him to move to defend while protecting the remnants of the white army even as they pushed forward to become the new striking arm or their king. Even lashing out with his own rapidly diminishing forces was effortlessly parried by the tactics of the frightening individual before him.

"You should use my talents." The prince said as he narrowed Tohdoh down to the dregs of his army, a stark reversal of their situation from moments ago. "You Black Knights are the only ones who I can trust any portion of this world too. You are all my children in a sense, my hope, my dream..." A smile spread on his face. "Even my jailors for eternity if your careful. And I will be around for some time, so I would prefer being able to do 'something' besides games and fistycuffs with you old man. You know that there is no-one as good as me at saving your collective ass' as well."

His smile melted at the sight of Tohdoh's stony face and finally made him take a less playful stance. "For God's sake Tohdoh, at least let me see what is happening out there. I'm dying in here!" he gestured the the four walls. "I'm going dumb, I feel like a soulless corpse, with no input I'm starving. I'm USELESS like this, at least 'try' to get something out of me?" By the end of his plea the former emperor was almost begging.

"I think our round of 'fistycuffs' will have to come later." Replied Tohdoh, rising to leave. Lelouch quietly packed up the game and handed the box to Tohdoh. As he reached the door he heard a small voice assail his conscience.

"How is she?" staring at the whiteboard the younger man was obviously distressed, wrapped around himself in the chair.

"Your sister's status hasn't changed since her reinstatement as one of Brittania's UFN representatives, Cornelia is keeping a good eye on her. I already told you this not that long ago." He replied.

"I know... Shes not the one I'm asking about." Tohdoh's mind was seriously debating if it hadn't dropped into an alternate dimension. He was shocked enough to turn around completely to stare at the back of the raven-haired prince.

"Who... were you referring to then?" Tohdoh's mind was a blur as he tried to figure out who could mean enough to the prince that he would actually inquire about them, he hadn't even inquired about Nunnally directly to this point.

"...Len" came a whispered response as the former emperor compressed into a tighter ball.

"I've been around 'far' to many big guns for you to speak so quietly Lelouch. Who?" He pressed.

"Q... Q-1." Lelouch said, obviously trying but failing to hold back his desire for the knowledge.

Tohdoh was floored. Literally hitting his butt on the ground as he collapsed against the door. Surprise froze his formerly racing mind. He knew Kallen was aware of Zero's secret identity before the rest of them. But he had not thought the love she had for their enigmatic leader had been returned to any degree. Recalling her capture in China he quickly corrected that assumption. Zero's uncharacteristic actions could very well have been attributed to his attraction to his ace pilot.

Several minutes passed, Lelouch not moving, hardly breathing as he waited. Rising Tohdoh opened the door. "She's in school." He said as he slipped through the door frame. A relieved sigh from the room almost made him smile.

"Tohdoh!" Lelouch called, uncurling from the chair. The Black Knight turned again to face him. Graceful fingers gently lifted the black king. "This is in _your_ hands." Lelouch said quietly. Tossing the onyx playing piece to the soldier. "and the game is stalled." he finished turning away as he walked to one of his various pieces of gym equipment.

Tohdoh eyed the carved figure in his hands as he walked down the short hall and turned to his office. Inside he placed the piece at the front of his desk. Sitting down he put the finishing comments into a folder spread out on the desk. Closing the folder he slid it into a manila envelope and sealed it. "Tamaki." He said to the empty cubicle. Yes, Tamaki would be an excellent courier for 'this' parcel. And he would pull it off perfectly. "Remind him to visit Kallen." He mentally noted as he left the hidden complex.

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=/

Knowledge was the greatest weapon in the world. Followed quickly by his eyes, maybe. Lelouch hadn't had an opportunity to test his 'Geass' since his capture. Tohdoh was far to cautious to not have safety measures in place. He had only met with a few other Black Knights. Mostly doctors or various martial arts. The later spending the majority of their time together pummeling him in the name of 'training'.

They would show up randomly, usually once or twice a week until he developed his forms enough to hold his own. He had been through five instructors and would be moving to a sixth shortly. Tohdoh also spared with him on a consistent basis, though even after eight months he still couldn't quite keep up with the willy old wolf.

But that might change soon. He had plenty of time to study the cursed brand on his hand in the private cell. Through the course of his exploration he had discovered two 'doors' in his mind. Both giving access to different abilities from his fathers code. The first would drain his energy at an alarming rate but speed up his recovery abilities. He had been able to recover from several drastic self-induced (for study purposes) wounds in seconds. The energy required often left him feeling sick, tired, and desperately hungry though. Explaining CC's constant snacking.

But the second door. That was his key. He could open the minds of all those who had possessed his code before himself. A wealth of knowledge accumulated over thousands of years that he had barely tapped. It came with a price of course. And that price was part of the reason he became so engrossed in improving his physical body to keep up with his mental abilities. He needed the stamina desperately to even attempt to peek into the minds of those before him. And that peek would open the floodgates of retribution as the long dead fought to keep their secrets. Engaging him in a war within a foreign mind, a conflict which could last from minutes to days in his mind but only moments in reality.

Much of the mental anguish could be extinguished by activating his regenerative properties, but then he would lose additional energy through its demands. He had failed to take these demands into account early on in his study and had suffered for it, spending several weeks in a coma due to draining himself almost to 'death' (He was not eager to find out what would happen if he did drained himself completely) . Even now brief forays into the 'Door to the Past' would leave him weak and nauseous. But he knew how much knowledge was worth, and Lelouch vi Brittania would never let such a mine not be used.

Pulling his mind together in a tight bundle of concentrated self he dove into the door to the past. Falling into a technicolored world of strange thoughts, emotions, and ideas. Bright, vivid and insidiously subtle as the past tore at him, seeking to mimic him enough to replace him as the master. But even as the struggle drained him, Lelouch vi Brittania was gaining strength of another sort.

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=/

"Ahhh, Tohdoh's really a great guy. Reminding me to go see if Kallen wants some company when she goes to visit her mum." hopping lightly up the stairs to knock on the door of the pilot's house. Several seconds later with no reply Tamaki knocked again. After another intense, five seconds he decided she must be too busy to get the door. So being the good friend and gentleman he was, he let himself in.

"Hello? Its ME! Tamaki!" he practically shouted as he wandered throughout the house, not for the first time marveling at how rich Kallen's parents must be (well one at least.). Poking his head in the sitting room he saw legs. Very nice legs, toned and pale. Just the kind that needed his attentions. A quick glance insured that he wouldn't be hitting on Kallen (Naoto would come back from the dead to murder him in his sleep). And "Miss Legs" was hiding the rest of herself behind a magazine, some 'Fast food NOW!'.

The legs were sprawled out on a loveseat. "Just big enough for the two of us" he thought. Smooth expanses of creamy skin beckoned him forward. Shoving a pizza box to the far end of the coffee table Tamaki slid closer to the objects that overwhelmed his eyes and mind. "Why hello there, I'm Tamaki! The recruit/member relations officer for the Black Knights!" He proclaimed with chest puffed out. Looking up the nice expanses of skin available (trust Kallen to have friends who lounge in underwear!). Silken legs gave way to a toned belly and shapely breasts, delicate fingers held the pages of the magazine apart.

As his gaze slid over a soft throat and pale lips he started to feel uncomfortable. Something was wrong. As he finally locked gazes with a familiar pair of amber eyes it hit him. He did manage not to scream like a little girl. He didn't, however, manage to avoid the couch that suddenly jumped in his way of the door.. Flipping it completely over with him now trapped underneath like a cockroach.

Stretching as if to show off the skin he had just been gleefully gazing upon CC fixed Tamaki with a bored look. "Not a Bartender yet? You'd make more money." she said with her usual dose of enthusiasm.

Stuttering and staring at the ceiling Tamaki replied "Why aren't you dressed? Why are you here? Did you eat Kallen? Why don't you move so I can stop staring at your boobs?" He had forgotten why he was looking at the ceiling by the second question, prompting him to ask the fourth at time his line of sight had settled on something, well, two somethings.

"Speak first, suffer later." She replied, rising and smacking him with the rolled up magazine "It's too warm for anything else right now, and I've actually been here for quite some time now." She stated, unrolling her magazine and resuming reading while simultaneously grabbing a slice of pizza from the box now conveniently located in arms reach. "Kallen's in the shower, I haven't gotten a craving for delectable young maidens yet. Though this one is more akin to a fish I think, I swear shes trying to drain a lake with all the long showers."

"A... Ah... Good?" Tamaki muttered staring at the ceiling again "I'm gonna get a crick in my neck damn it." he thought, asking CC for help would be begging to die though. Their last run-in with him asking her for something was still 'vivid' in his mind.

Several awkward minutes passed before he heard violent footsteps stalking closer. One glimpse of Kallen charging in wrapped in a flimsy towel convinced him now would be a good time to close his eyes or Naoto would be rising from his grave shortly.

"CC!" She yelled. "Do NOT just use up the shampoo and leave the empty bottle on the rack!" The volcanic knight roared, getting right in CC's face.

"Pffft... small details." came the response. "We have some of the stuff from the Ashford academy clubhouse still right?"

"Thats special damn it! And you used up half my body wash, a quarter of my bubble bath, and broke my back-scratcher!" Kallen continued to rant. "All of that JUST THIS MORNING!"

"Ooooo it smells just like him, Kallen, its been eight months. Thats a little long to pine away and save 'shampoo' of all things, now if it was a hanky or something..." CC jibed.

"YOUUUUU!" Tamaki realized now would be an excellent time to make an exit. If a couch wasn't holding him down. Instead he did what any bright individual would do in the middle of a brewing cat-fight.

"Ummmm... Kallen, a little hand here? And your panties are showing."

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=/

Tamaki Jerked up. There was a particular ringing resounding in his head, which seemed to be attached at a rather odd angle now that he thought about it. Looking around he couldn't understand why he would feel so nervous about being in Kallen's sitting room. Flitting memories that he just couldn't catch fluttered just out of reach and sparks skittered around his vision.

The owner of the room came walking through the door with an ice pack and jumped a little when she saw him sitting up. "Tamaki! Are you ok?" she cooed. For some reason Tamaki was really nervous of her.

"Ahh... I'm ok, kinda feel like I got hit by something though. How did I end up here?" He asked, trying hard not to give into the urge to run from the room.

"Well you dropped by to chat I think, unless you were bringing me this." She replied, pointing to the large Manila folder on the coffee table.

"Maybe I was, I think that's from Tohdoh." She shook her head at his statement.

"I'm not part of the black knights anymore Tamaki. When is he gonna get that?" sighing she pushed the icepack into his hand and continued. "I'll look it over later, are you doing anything later this week, say Friday?"

"Ummmm... I need to... Oh YEAH! I was gonna ask to come see your mum with you!" Tamaki shouted, overjoyed at remembering his task for the day. "So Friday?" He finished, slapping the icepack against the buring side of his face. How did it get so swollen?

"Sure!" Kallen replied, giving him a hug.

After catching up a little bit Tamaki bid goodbye to Kallen and staggered home to collapse on his bunk. Letting out a relieved sigh he rolled over. "Today was an ok day." He thought to himself as he slowly drifted back into unconsciousness.

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=/

Several hours later Kallen finally gave up on her homework and went back to the folder sitting on her cofee table. Shooting CC a glare, the witch was half naked, eating, and reading horrible lists of new toppings for Pizza Hut's new "Italian _Fiesta_!" pizza while lounging on the loveseat. Kallen could feel her fathers bank account protesting from where she sat.

"Still menstruating?" CC replied without looking up.

"Your absolutely horrible some days CC. I don't know how Lelouch put up with you." she replied. "How is he today?" she finished, not willing to be baited into another fight.

"Hes doing his unconscious thing again. Probably exploring his 'Door to the Past', brat never could take things slow." She returned, putting away the verbal knives for the moment.

"At least hes alright." Kallen sighed. Finally reading the scrawled handwriting on the front of the folder. "Twisted Savior" was written in Tohdoh's recognizable script across the center. Curiosity poked Kallen tore it open and dumped the weighty file into her hand.

It was an official Black Knights prisoner manifest. Across the top it read, "Report #209 of 209 of surveillance of subject #0."

"CC?" She said, staring at the number 0. "Did you ever hear of a subject zero?"

"Hmmm?" the woman made a dismissive sound in her throat. "From the black knights? Never." delving back into her reading CC proceeded to ignore Kallens pointed looks. Satisfied that this was a new project in operation Kallen started devouring the document.

* * *

Contents:

Section I. Technical notes, facility capabilities

Section ii. Facility supplies (including stocks/requirements/requests)

Section iii. Summary of Physical condition of subject #0

Section iv. Summary of Mental condition of subject #0

Section v. Summary/comments

* * *

Skipping past the initial sections Kallen opened the folder to the third tab.

* * *

"Section iii. Physical condition.

Subject has shown consistent improvement in basic strength, stamina and speed tests, with remarkable improvements in agility and balance.

Requesting authorization to slow/inhibit further development as our subject is becoming a security hazard. If denied I request to add several additional Knights to the security roster, a list of preferable individuals is included.

Physical health is unchanged (as it has been for seven(7) months). No developments with subject experiencing a coma for eight(8) weeks. No illnesses DESPITE intentional contamination of subjects room, food, and garments. Subject has continued to show rapid regeneration at all times, with a minimum rate of four(4) times the natural human recovery rate for all physical maladies. Subject has displayed signs of regrowth from 10-300 times the standard as well.

Overall health is unchanged (perfect) with the subjects body fat ratio holding steady at 9% despite a 12,000 calorie diet for two(2) months. Subject has given up a three(3) month stretch of smoking with no signs of dependency, addiction, or even desire for nicotine. This has also not effected the subjects stamina or other physical attributes.

Reconstructive surgery is impossible due to the subjects regeneration. No lasting changes have been implemented. The markings across the subjects hand are permanent and cannot be removed. A wire frame placed directly under the skin has lasted the longest (approximately a week), and allowed us to move the subject with little suspicion.

I recommend we obtain additional tests for the subject. See attached files."

* * *

Sorting through the rest of the section yielded nothing but hasty, hand written doctor notes and graphs. Grunting Kallen flipped to the next section.

* * *

"Section iv. Mental condition

Subject has continued to display complete control over higher mental functions, memory, self-control, emotions, and excellent prediction. Subject is still displaying exceptional planning, especially in troop movement, logistics, and tactical maneuvering of anything from a four(4) man team to an army the size of the Black Knights. Subject converses with their previous level of competence and subtlety, showing no signs of destabilization at this time

Subject has still avoided demonstrating their 'Geass' since studies began eight(8) months ago. Subject is most likely biding time or has somehow damaged their 'Geass' (an unlikely event based on subjects regenerative properties.). Study of 'Geass' is stalled until demonstrations of its power can be located.

Subject has recently requested access to informational flow (news, radio, or internet.). I recommend at the minimum that all information be heavily censored. Subject is frighteningly intelligent and devious. I personally dread the subject from gaining even a view of the world considering their previous level of control upon the world scene."

* * *

Following were more notes and several test results. Frowning Kallen hurried to the final section.

* * *

"Section v. Summary/comments

Subject is in excellent physical and mental health. Requesting permission to use a larger, more extensive complex as our resources are limited here. Also special tests will have to be devised for the subjects hand and eyes.

I will continue to submit reports through trustworthy Knights at our agreed intervals.

-Black Knight Chief Of Staff

Tohdoh"

* * *

"Hrmm..." Kallen rumbled. Tossing the file onto the pale witch's stomach she rose and began pacing. "Read something useful. We have a clue." Grabbing the phone Kallen quickly dialed Tamaki and informed him that he had left her the wrong envelop. Chastised the Knight promised to drop by shortly.

Snatching a similar envelope from her writing desk she quickly copied the script on the front of the shredded packaging. Finishing just in time to receive the files back from CC. Closing the envelope she set it near the edge of the coffee table.

"Chances of that being Lelouch?" She asked bluntly. Sitting back down and pondering herself. "I put it around 70%."

"84.37% actually." countered the witch. "With a 99% probability of them being held in a former JLF safe-house since Tohdoh's overseeing the 'subject'."

"We'll have to pull the location out of Tamaki then." Kallen stated, staring hard at the envelope. "And then we'll have to go capture this 'subject #0'." Shivering Kallen couldn't help but feel a wave of joy at the prospect of 'doing' something. Shifting through piles of paper was something she had never relished and had been their only way of searching for any sort of clue.

"Your ready? Prepared to face the Black Knights? Your former comrades? Even Lelouch's dream the UFN?" CC asked softly.

Red light filled the room as Kallens left eye glimmered a sickening pink. The 'Geass' symbol lighting up over her brilliant blue eye. "I am ready to destroy the world if it is really him, and woe onto any and all who stand in my way!"

* * *

III.

* * *

Yes she has a 'Geass'. CC has discovered that Lelouch is no longer capable of taking her code (I am limiting them to one despite recalling Charles trying to take CC's in season 2 somewhere. There is no reason for someone to have immortality twice.) so Kallen's request came at the perfect time.

There will be bad-guys showing up, I promise. LOTS of them, for right now I'm just focusing on Lelouch getting free and deciding what he should do with himself, Kallen and CC trying to track him down, and Tamaki getting pummeled some more =). Lelouch is not gonna be he-man or nothing, he is still gonna be slightly but it isn't right when a girl in a full Victorian ball-room dress can outrun you. Being stuck in a room with no new information also forced him to focus on eliminating his most glaring weakness. Susaku makes an appearance next chapter!

Also if someone has a better idea for how to present the report I would love some input.


	4. Fight 4: Escape!

Well you all haven't chased me off yet with pitchforks and torches so I think I'll grace you with another chapter. This one I'm not 100% sure I'm done with, even though its almost twice the size of the second or third chapters. I don't see a really good way to cut it into two yet though. This chapter originally started out **much** different when I originally planned out this story, though I think I prefer the way its turning out. I'm worried quite a bit about making my characters too OOC in this chapter, I would love it if I could get some feedback on that, I may be a bit rusty with some of their personalities.

Quick note, I made my own unit sizes for Knightmares and it goes as follows:

a _Point_ = 2 Knightmares

a _Fist _= 4 Knightmares (2_ Points_)

a _Lance _= 8 Knightmares (_2 Fists_ or 4 _Points_)

and a _Halberd _= 32 Knightmares (4 _Lances_)

based loosely on the Battle Buddy (2), Team (4-6), Squad (8-12), Platoon (~40), Company (~160) concept employed by the US military. Currently trying to figure out what to name the final group of 160 KMF's (5 _Halberds_). I won't be showcasing more then a _Lance_ for now, probably for a loooooooong time as I'm trying to keep overt military actions to a minimum for now.

Thank you all for your reviews,

Ragez, Clr2, jeune rye, The Stin, Somebody lost, eva3071, and Mister SP in particular for correcting me on my poor memory. Made a few edits already (kinda unavoidable with my editor out of commission for the moment.).

And now I suppose I should let you actually read the next chapter huh?

**I own nothing! **except an idea for a fanfic =D.

* * *

VI

* * *

Escape!

"Zero?"

The voice cut through Suzaku's mind, forcing him to raise his head from the desk. His office was respectable, but such was expected for the most glorified figure in the world. A pair of large windows let the fading light of the day into the warmly decorated interior. Richly carved wood covered the doorway and made up the primary ingredient of several bookshelves throughout the half-circle office. Thick red, green, and gold carpet spread across the floor in intricate patterns. The giant desk he had just been resting his head upon was made of the finest dark oak ever shaped. Only the mask that weighted him down had saved it from a healthy splattering of drool.

"Yes?" he managed, blinking inside the faceplate, staring down the rooms other occupant.

"You seem to have missed my last question. Should I begin again?" Schneizel el Brittania asked politely. Looking every inch the Brittanian prince he was. He was immaculate, and Suzaku had just be snoring in his presence.

"Yes I suppose you should. The short version please." Suzaku replied in a tired voice. Being Zero was truly an oppressive job. He hadn't been able to sleep for more then several hours at a time since he donning the mask months ago. Something he had a sneaking suspicion was not new to the role, knowing Lelouch as he did.

"Very good. As you know the global situation is taking a rather drastic swing for the worst. The majority of the former EU has decided to withdraw from the United Federation of Nations after only six months. Germany, Italy, France, Spain and Poland form the core group and I suspect several additional nations including Turkey and Egypt to follow them shortly. If I am correct they will have comparable production capabilities to the former Chinese Federation within another year." Schneizel began.

"China itself, along with Britannia are experiencing large-scale political party problems. Emperor Odysseus may soon be forced to surrender a great deal of power to the Senate and Council of Knights to maintain his seat of power. Several armed conflicts have jumped up throughout Brittania, most notably in the African settlements. Iran and Afghanistan have begun increased production of war materials, mostly small arms, but if unchallenged they may step up production to heavier weapons. India has not slowed their production of KMF parts and continues to sell them through the Black Market despite warnings from the UFN to minimize said materials." the droning voice reminded Suzaku why he had finally passed out on his desk. He was determined to make it through this time though.

"Africa has not changed despite being brought into the UFN. Infighting between states, counties, and warlords is at an all-time high. Brutality is still the preferred method of subjugation, and human trafficking is making a come-back against the UFN's wishes. Many drug cartels are rebuilding power bases inside Africa and the Black Market is making a killing selling them the tools to butcher each other with. Knightmare's have been sighted in at least 40% of the countries involved. There is also the concern for countries attempting to concoct '_Fleigha_' bombs. Satellite images show at least 23 countries attempting to re-create the weapon." lowering his clipboard Shniezel looked at Suzaku with his red-rimmed eyes.

"Would you like to hear my suggestions on our approach to these issues?" the former prince inquired.

"Yes I would." Susaku hated this job. Planning and political intrigue were his weakest points. Oh how he longed to jump back into the 'Lancelot' and just be pointed in the direction of his foe. But his foes would not come out in the open to face him, and Zero driving the 'Lancelot' (He had it rebuilt of course.) would be a large blow to the illusion that Suzaku Kururugi was dead.

"Very well." raising the clipboard Schneizel began. "I would suggest we push to remove the majority of the humanitarian efforts from Africa until the situation calms down. The drain on our resources would be much better put to use in China, and would help convince many factions and fledgling nations there to remain loyal to the UFN. I would also suggest imposing a higher tax upon KMF parts and small arms, or any facilities with the capability to produce them." the clipboard lowered again as the prince gazed into the empty faceplate behind the desk.

"I concur Schneizel, draw up an outline of the details and I will get a team assembled. I will discuss this with Li Xingke." Suzaku replied, sensing the end of the conversation was near. "If that is all you are dismissed."

"There is also the issue of your public image, Zero." Schneizel mentioned. "You have been fairly removed from the public eye for the last seven months, I would suggest you attend a few events. I can draw up a list of the most beneficial for you to attend if you require."

Wishing he could rub his temples Suzaku sighed. "Very well, what would you suggest I attend?" the appeal of balls, charities, and fundraisers did not and had never appealed to the impersonator.

"I would suggest attending the Masquerade Ball in honor of the UFN formation being held at Ashford academy in the next week. Having the founder of the UFN there would provide a great deal of credibility to the event. Its location inside Japan, the first liberated country, is for similar reasons."

"Well I shall not disappoint then." Zero stated, waving Schneizel to the door. The prince turned once again on the verge of exiting the room.

"I almost forgot, you will require a date. Preferably one of high standing, shall I draw a list for acceptable companions?" he asked, raising his pen to the clipboard.

"No! I can find my own date, thank you." snapped the indignant charlatan. "Now if you are quite done I have other matters to attend to!"

"Very well, I will return tomorrow morning with the outline's you requested." Shniezel made a quick note in the corner of the top paper before exiting.

Letting out a sigh Suzaku finished signing several documents before rising to leave himself. He had a sneaking suspicion if he didn't have a date in the next two or three hours he would be seeing a list of 'acceptable' ones in the morning as well. Pausing he grabbed the phone sitting on the desk.

"This is crazy, you know she'll say no." he told himself. Not that he was particularly pleased with his idea for a date. Since Lelouch had murdered Euphimia he had not felt any attraction towards anyone, like his capacity to love had died with her. Sighing he dialed the number, not wanting to see the list Schneizel was no doubt creating already driving him to make this desperate demand.

Several rings later the phone was picked up "Stadtfeld residence." came a cheery voice through the phone. Gritting his teeth Suzaku forged ahead.

"Is miss Stadtfeld available?" he inquired as politely as he could followed by agreeing to wait while she was fetched. He could already feel her disapproval.

"Hello?" came a beautiful voice through the receiver. A voice he knew oh-so-well from their multiple run-in's on the battlefield. The memory of their last meeting rising from the depths of his sub-conscience.

* * *

The first couple days after Lelouch's death were a blur of formalities, handshakes, and pleasantries. Of course there were the times when he would curl up in an empty room to curse and cry over his fate. It was after one of these incidents, as he finished pulling himself together and was returning to the horde of press reporters and backstabbers, when she had finally confronted him.

She was radiant, he couldn't help but notice as she stalked up to him. Brilliant red hair fell in gorgeous waves and a flowing scarlet dress hugged her delicious curves perfectly. Blood-colored open-toe stiletto heels made sharp clacks at every step. Her eyes, deep aqua-blue, made a vibrant contrast with her garb. Lightly tanned skin made her stand out all the more from the pale crowd. To say she made heads turn would be a deliberate understatement.

"We need to talk." it was not a question, nor a request, it was an order from a queen to a pawn. She didn't even slow as she reached him, walking deliberately past him and moving to the vacant office he had just exited. He had no choice but to follow, closing the door softly behind him. The sharp click of a hammer pulling back announced the revolver as she pulled it from her purse.

Suzaku felt his 'Geass' start to pound in the back of his head. "Not planning to shoot me yet, and I don't need this curse to know that _she's_ dangerous." he thought, translating the intensity of the "LIVE ON" command. "What is it you need to talk about that requires a firearm, Kallen?" he inquired.

"You are a vicious little animal." she said, lowering the barrel of the weapon and raising an accusing finger. "You bite the hand of EVERY owner you've had, and try to build a _peace_ out of your constant betrayal. _YOU_ have saved _NO-ONE_, with your heresy. And now you have taken something very, very important to me."

The implication that she knew who he was already was far more intimidating then the gun held in her hand. "I am afraid I am unaware of what I have taken from you, would you care to enlighten me?" he retorted

"You took him. And now you try to replace him, to take credit that isn't your due. I know that he asked this of you, but you never tried to persuade him to do anything different. That makes you worse then a murderer _Suzaku_!" she hissed. That hurt, real deep, because he knew she was right. Shooting her left hand forward and grabbing the edge of the mask. Pulling his head down she stared into the blank faceplate. "You don't deserve this mask."

"I... meant to miss..." the clicking of the rear plates on the helm played herald to its collapse into Kallen's hand. "I swear." the last statement rung out in his own voice, not synthesized into an imitation of his best friends. As the headgear fell away he saw her without the tint from the one-way glass. Just as he was sure she saw him without his protective mask. Tears and red-puffy eyes seen by another for the first time since he became Zero.

"That's why your still alive." sliding the revolver back into the purse Kallen lifted his hand and placed the mask in it. "Just don't forget that."

* * *

"Hello?" the voice called through the receiver again, shaking him from his memories. "Ah, excuse me, lost myself for a moment there. Kallen, I need to make a request." he fumbled for words.

"I'm sure you'll understand if I decide not to assist you." She stated, obviously recognizing his obscured voice. He could taste her disgust through the phone.

"I would like to request you join me as my escort to the Masquerade being held in Ashford later next week. For political purposes only of course." he mumbled. "I am rather short on my list of companions as I'm sure you could guess."

"I believe you would be the _last_ person I would like to accompany to such an event." she replied hastily. "I would like to end this conversation quickly, there are other things that require my attention."

"Please Kallen, your the only one I could ask for this. The ball is in celebration for the creation of the UFN, as the captain of Zero's guard you are obviously an excellent choice. I could use someone familiar, even if not comforting, around at such an event." he pleaded. "Please, I need your help."

A long sigh followed his request. "Fine, I'll escort you to the ball. I'll even walk you through the door, but after that I'm done. Understand?" he could feel the phone on the far end suffering under her crushing grip.

"Thank you. I will send you a list of details. I... I can't thank you enough." he stuttered. "Good night, Kallen." gently placing the receiver back onto the stand Suzaku decided that it was time for him to leave the office for the night. He had already been awake for 34 hours, 36 by the time he would be able to sleep. He was hitting the point where he would be detrimental to the UFN. Flicking the lights he strode from the office, still trying to decide how he could help keep the rapidly disintegrating world together.

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

It was almost too cliché. Dark, stormy, and oppressively warm. Suzaku's call earlier hadn't helped much either. But all that might pass if she got the information she was hoping for. Creeping through the wet shadows around the house Tamaki had spilled the location of. Here was the best lead she and CC had managed to dig up in eight months and she was going to follow up on it.

Kallen had been outside for several hours in the rain now. Thankfully she had dressed appropriately, black covert ops gear covered her from neck to toe and shed most of the water from her body. A familiar red headband held her hair from her face, even as the water dragged it down. Shifting back behind a tree the Crimson Lotus took several extra moments to crawl up into the thick lower branches, just for the different view of the front door and Tamaki's car. Her motorcycle was parked on the other side of the gate, close enough for her to reach quick if the situation called for it.

Digging the information out of Tamaki had required less effort then she had initially thought. Her 'Geass' of _absolute empathy_ allowed her to sense his emotions, making it easy to tell when he was trying to hide something. Even easier to tell when he began to feel guilty about withholding the information.

While not as directly powerful as Lelouch's 'Geass' hers was still incredibly useful for reading others. Hers also had the benefit's of not potentially destroying someone with a careless phrase or comment. Her 'Geass' didn't require sight, CC had said it seemed to work off audio instead of visual signals. Odder still hers was activated by noise made by others instead of herself. She was able to read exactly how someone would move just from hearing their shoe drag on the floor. Kallen could also read how someone was feeling from their voice. Her powers read what people actual felt, in the core of their thoughts, not the tone they used to maintain their public mask. The range of her insight continued to grow steadily as she used the ability.

Grumbling at the smooth, damp tree bark the warrior shifted her position slightly. Finally being rewarded for her patience by seeing Tamaki leaving the two-story-house. Relaxing against the tree Kallen waited for the contact Tamaki had been there to see. She wasn't waiting long. As her target exited the dark building she tracked him to his car. Visually checking the exit options from the lot she hopped down and ran through the moist grass to the nearby bike. Snatching her helmet from where it was dangling on the handle.

Firing up the engine she stretched out along the top of the bike and grabbed the vibrating handles. The tiny, sakuradite powered motorcycle was surprisingly silent, as an electrically powered vehicle it wasn't totally unheard of, and even running with no lights she was able to navigate to the exit ramp the contact would have to use. Beating him there was the only difficult part, after that it would be a simple task to tail the car. Should be anyway.

"Lucky!" came a whisper through tender lips as she recognized the car pulling out of the parking garage. Settling at a two block distance Kallen drove through the streets after the thin strand of hope. The driver didn't make much effort to hurry throughout the trip, stopping at a convenience store to pick up some snacks. She didn't recognize the individual, but he was obviously a Black Knight, or in some form of military organization. His mannerism and stance screamed it, every action was stiff and precise. Hating the delay Kallen suffered in the splattering rain till the man hopped back into his car and puttered out of the lot.

Hopping back on the trail Kallen hummed quietly to herself as they drove a winding path towards the city limits. She grew increasingly complacent at the speed, so much that she almost missed it when he hit the highway and suddenly shot off. Cursing she hit the accelerator and raced after him, flipping her lights on. Weaving through the meager traffic she desperately started checking license plates, desperately searching for the one she needed.

Seeing a car taking an exit the desperate queen managed to read three of the eight numbers on the plate. They matched, gambling she took the same exit and tore up the road getting close enough to read the rest. Hopes were dashed as the other five numerals came into focus. Leveling a death glare at the shrouded driver she quickly reversed direction and roared back onto the highway.

Snarling the former Black Knight pushed the little sport bike up to its limit, the world changing to a blur as she flew past cars, trucks, and semi's looking for one little string of numbers. Water drops smashed against her armored body in a symphony of tiny hammers. Curses flew from pursed lips in an almost constant stream as the numbers refused to appear.

"Damn it!" she snarled as another prospect proved impotent. Revving the bike and squealing past them to charge towards the next blur of light. Moving to the right hand side of the highway she saw it.

"Of course." she muttered as she realized the semi was cutting her off from the exit, one of the drivers she had just passed pulled up and closed the lane off behind her. Wishing her 'Geass' worked on machinery as well as people she whipped the handle bars quickly to the right, throwing her body to the left as she did so. Praying the whole time that her plan would work like she thought.

As the bike tipped over on its side and slipped under the semi she had time to notice the giant wheels spinning half a foot away. "Well if it doesn't work I won't know" Kallen realized. Sparks drifted past her face as the world slowed. A symptom she recognized form many of her more intense fights, she could see everything. The churning machinery driving the giant, textured tires against the rough concrete. Her small, gloved hands gripping the slick handles, the water that sprayed from uselessly spinning wheels. The bike was down to two-thirds of its charge, the indicator glowing a steady green. She could feel the vibrations from the vehicle above her as they resonated through her chest. Could smell the burning of the plastic as the left side of the bike was ground down by friction.

And then it was gone, with a rush she flew out the other side of the semi. Adrenalin rushed as she slammed a boot-clad foot against the road to force the bike upright again. Just in time to swerve violently enough to make the exit. Pulling the brake she glided in a car behind her target at the light.

"I'm going crazy" Kallen said. Staring hard at the individual who had almost eluded her. "No-one in their right mind slides under a moving semi." her pounding heart and throbbing veins cried out in joy at being alive though. Shudders ran up her arms and down trembling legs as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"Though most normal people wouldn't be chasing after a dead mans shadow either." the daredevil added.

As the light changed the pursuer let herself fall back enough to lose sight of the target. Switching her lights back off and hitting the accelerator to close the gap enough to visually confirm her quarry.

The rest of the long, dark, and cold ride was uneventful. Lasting another hour before she saw him pull off the road and drive up to a small complex. Coasting to a stop she pulled off to the side and hopped off the battered vehicle. Tossing her helmet onto the handle she took a step, and gasped. Looking down in surprise, Kallen saw the thick combat grade covering over her left thigh had shredded right down to her skin. Several long scratches were visible against pale flesh. A quick examination determined that the damage wasn't enough to be overly worried about, so the huntress shook herself and continued after the prey.

The building resembled a blocky 'U' from what Kallen could see. The man walked up to a door set on the left wing and spent a few moments fiddling with something. "Probably a keypad" she thought. There was a brief, muted flash of green and the door opened. Slipping around the side of the building Kallen deduced that it was actually an 'H', unlike her initial assessment. There didn't appear to be any other way to reach the road from the building. Satisfied that the target wouldn't be going anywhere without her notice she stealthily worked her way back to the bike. Popping open a small compartment in the tail she fished out a protein bar and a disposable cellphone. Flipping the phone open her fingers dialed quickly.

"Yes?" CC's voice floated out of the speaker, empty voice almost making Kallen bored.

"I've got the location." She replied. "How soon can you get here?"

"Well if you would tell me where to go I might know." came an unemotional response. Kallen blushed furiously when she realized her error.

"Opps, here are the GPS corrdinates." the chastised knight rattled off a string of digits from the small display on the bikes dash and waited patiently as CC rummaged around. After several minutes Kallen couldn't help it anymore. "What are you doing?" she asked tensly.

"Getting my boots on." the infuriating immortal replied. "I don't particularly desire to walk 80 miles without them."

"Wait... your... Walking?" Kallen said haltingly. "You've got to be kidding."

"Well if you want to come get me that would probably be faster." came a non-committal response.

"_Insuferable _woman!" Kallen screamed in her head, and into the phone. "Fine, I'll be there in about an hour and a half." the furious fighter closed the phone with far more force then was necessary and got back onto her bike. The extra delay ground on her nerves but Kallen knew she would feel much better going into an hostile building filled with an unknown number of opponents if she had a little back-up. It wouldn't do herself or Lelouch any good if she were to get captured or killed.

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

"I was followed." Tohdoh looked up at the rushed comment as Pvt. Higgs barged through his office door, streaming water into the thin carpet.

"Your certain?" the question was met with a quick grunt and nod. "Did you get a good look at them?"

"No but the bastard was crazy enough to slide under a semi to keep up with me." shaking his head Higgs added grudgingly "A moving one. I didn't realize they had tailed me till I saw the bike pulling off the road after I got here." wringing his hands the Private was obviously distressed at his failure. Not that Tohdoh wasn't furious.

"Get the sleepers up, I want all units on high alert for the next 14 hours." the commander ordered. Calling out again as Higgs opened the door. "And Higgs. Your on KP _and_ latrine duty for a month. The digging kind."

"Roger that sir." the crestfallen soldier replied as he hurried to carry out Tohdoh's commands.

Tohdoh sat still for several minutes after Higgs left. Pondering who would be interested in tailing his men. Their cover story was a military study into biologic enhancements, any number of press corporations could be after a scoop. He couldn't help but feel that this was something more though.

Pushing himself to aching feet Tohdoh closed the file he had been reviewing and started for the door. A piercing shriek punctured his ears as he gripped the smooth handle. Slamming his hands over the damaged organs barely muffled the high pitched wail as the red emergency lights flicked on. Stumbling back to his desk the soldier snatched a hand-held radio from the charger. Grabbing the slick plastic he clamped the 'talk' button and roared into the receiver.

"Status report, NOW!" reeling towards the door the Lt. Colonel fumbled with the handle while holding the communicator near his right ear. The garbled chatter was something that should not be happening, his units were some of the best, they knew better. "CUT THE CHATTER!" he screamed in frustration, veins bulging in his neck as he overpowered the haggling voices. "Now, status report." he continued into the sudden silence.

"We lost visual on the subjects room, pressure plates outside the second door have indicated an individual with similar body mass exited less then 45 seconds ago." Came a rushed reply, "Lieutenant Davis hasn't been in contact. He was on door guard today. The camera's in the hallways are experiencing power outages at random intervals so we can't get a lock on the subject."

"Damn it. Get Rico, Gustauff, and Wolfgang, you four make sure he doesn't escape through the barracks. Send Oscar and Lo Ping my way." quick calculations backed up his choices. All 5 of the individuals he had named were his 'Alpha' guards. All were incredibly ferocious fighters, and part of the 'Spear-less' a special class inside the Black Knights for talented hand-to-hand combatants. Of the 20 personal who worked in the building full-time they were the best, the insurance that if this situation happened Lelouch would not escape. He had also requested them all personally.

Stalking down the hall the soldier paused near the T-intersection that would lead him to the room where Lelouch was kept. Tohdoh was fairly certain in his abilities to keep Lelouch contained till back-up arrived, but since the immortal had to come this way or retreat into the barracks there was no need to rush headlong into something.

"What are you thinking?" The Japanese commander thought. Lelouch had shown no signs of aggression, depression, or even general unhappiness since his arrival. This was his first attempt at breaking out, his first attempt at _anything_ but doing as asked, and the overseer was determined that he would make him regret this decision. A clumping behind him announced his reinforcements. Motioning them to cover him he crept around the corner.

The hall was nothing special, pale tiled floors met equally unimpressive light grey walls. There were two doors that led to offices similar to his own, both were shut, and should have been locked with their occupants inside. Both to keep Lelouch from using them as hostages, and to deprive him of any space to hide from their sight. Moving quickly and quietly down the hall Tohdoh let out a surprised gasp when he saw the outer door to Lelouch's cell.

While not a terribly impressive fixture it was none the less intimidating to see it swinging by the top hinge, the middle and lower having been blasted out of the wall. Gingerly stepping around the plain door the old fighter peeked into the small entryway to Lelouch's inner door. If he hadn't been a war hardened vet he would have been puking.

Lieutenant Davis was now smeared against the left side of the wall. His head smashed like an over-ripe plum and his right arm broken and twisted. Looking over the damage Tohdoh could tell that the blows had been very precise. Well, until Lelouch had decided to smash Davis' head against the wall. He suspected there would also be some bruising around the mans solar plexus but didn't waste time checking. Waving Oscar and Lo Ping to keep watch on the hall he took a quick look inside the former emperor's cell.

Neat and tidy as ever, clothing folded, chairs and table put away, not a thing out of place except for a small ivory figure next to a splotch of color on his dresser. Shirts were tossed over two of the three camera's in the room, most likely to pull Davis into visiting the room. Snarling at the man's incompetence Tohdoh moved to investigate the oddities.

The white king stood tall and proud against a pink, folded paper crane. The grizzled soldier almost laughed.

"So thats it huh? You think your free?" he bellowed. Grabbing the flawless playing piece he threw it against the ground and planted a heavy combat boot over it. "I will NOT let you get away with this." snatching the crane Tohdoh flew out of the room.

"Fall in!" he ordered to the two men accompanying him. Throwing stealth out the window Tohdoh stalked down the hall, determined to beat this rebellious streak out of his captive. Continuing towards the barracks he heard a sudden crackle of activity through his radio. Lifting the buzzing piece of equipment to his ear he tried to make sense of the blur of words.

"...Fast!"

"FAL..."

"He's going right! DUCK!"

"That _bastard_!"

The sounds of a struggle could be heard from down the building. Quickening the pace Tohdoh rushed towards the sounds of conflict. A sharp cry sounded and was silenced just as quickly. Terrified sobbing could be heard under the dull thumps of flesh and skin pounding together. Wrenching around the corner Tohdoh's eyes flew open as he saw the source of the sounds.

Wolfgang was sprawled against a wall, crying and holding a shattered leg with a splintered hand. Blood was rushing down the cut fatigues he wore. He was gibbering something about demons and undeath.

Rico was laying face-down in the middle of the floor, a spreading pool of deep red spreading from his face. There were also two small spots of red on his lower back to either side of his spine. Taking a half second Tohdoh realized that they were from a pair of screws that had originally held the door to the emperor's cell.

And standing tall in the center of the hall, holding a limply struggling Gustauff at arms length by the throat, stood the demon prince himself. Shirtless and smeared with gore all down his arms and splotches of vibrant crimson spotting a white chest. Cocking back his right hand Lelouch snapped a punch into the helpless Sergeants jaw, bowling him over to lay in a crumpled heap at the edge of the wall.

Looking back the violet-eyed man glared into Tohdohs eyes. Shuddering the older soldier couldn't help but pause in fear for a moment. That moment stretched into a second as the eyes morphed into unholy reminders that Lelouch vi Brittania was no mortal man. Scarlet birds stood out against an eery pink as the most powerful weapon in the world was unveiled, ready to unleash madness and destruction.

A flash of confusion flicked across the prince's face for a half-second, replaced with a trademark smirk almost instantly as Lelouch waved a blood-stained hand and sprinted off.

The Black Knight commander simply stared after him dumbly for a moment. Snapping back to reality Tohdoh jumped after him, shouting to his subordinates to do likewise.

"He's not quick! He hasn't got our endurance, just keep on him and we'll bring him down!" he encouraged as the prince blew through the final door and took off towards the rain-soaked forest.

"We'll bring him down. The world isn't ready for you yet Lelouch." Tohdoh grimly stated to himself, settling into a long lope that kept the younger man in sight without draining his stamina to heavily. Lifting his radio the Commander called back to the base.

"Get the Knightmare's out, we need to block him off! Head for point Kilo, Charlie, five-three-nineteen."

"The world isn't ready. Not yet" he mental re-affirmed as he sucked in the wet air. It was going to be a long night.

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

Kallen was pissed. Her bike was trashed and died halfway back to the highway. Closer inspection of the damage had revealed that she had tore one of the main conduits for the electrical energy produced by the saukuradite. It was actually a wonder the bike hadn't died immediately following her stunt. That was not reason enough for her to not be upset about the extra delay however.

Walking back to the highway had taken hours. She hadn't bothered to keep track after the first two. Once she got to the highway she managed to thumb a ride back towards town. Explaining why it _wasn't _weird she was out in a shredded combat suit had required the use of her 'Geass', mostly because she was to upset to think of a good cover story on her own. She let the Steven, the driver, do it for her. In the end he thought she was some secret agent for a government organization that specialized in traffic efficiency.

Turning off her 'Geass' was troublesome. The only she knew was to simply move far enough away from the afflicted individual that she couldn't read them anymore. And she couldn't move away from the driver of the SUV until they got closer to her fathers house. So she sat there, furious and _knowing_ that the fat man next to her was trying very hard to make her interested in him when she wanted nothing more then to explode and thrash him and his vehicle.

"So what brings you down from heaven?" Steven lightly tossed in-between his obviously rushed ranting.

"Something you should have opened with when I was standing on the side of the road, not half an hour later." she seethed inwardly, smiling brightly and laughing appropriately on the outside as Steven told her another silly story about how socially awkward he was as a teen. "Twenty miles to go. Twenty miles, you can make it." she kept telling herself.

The awkward trip continued for another 30 minutes before she was able to escape, a mere six blocks from her current residence. Waving goodbye to Steven she flounced up the rough granite footpath to some random house as if it were her own. Seeing Steven hastily writing the address down before he started driving off. Sighing she waited for the uncomfortable presence to leave her mind as he hit the limit of her powers range. Glad to be rid of the knowledge of the lecherous mans emotions she made her way back to her actual house.

Unlocking the door and pushing it open to stumbled inside. Not seeing the objective of her return trip in the entryway, packed and ready to go, was the final straw. Screeching CC's name she prowled through the house. Winding through the grand entry hall, the sitting room, into the kitchen and finally giving up and heading to where she knew CC would be. Stalking up the carpeted stairs leading to the upper level the former Knight amused herself with thinking about what she was going to do with the witch when she got her claws into that lush green hair.

Turning down the hall she walked down to the third door on the left. Her bed-room since she, Naoto, and her mother had come to live in this house. Throwing the door open let her see a stunning surprise. CC, sprawled out on the bed. Right where she left her. Pizza boxes strewn about in precarious piles. Sighing she strode up to the snoozing immortal, intent on wrecking obscene acts of cruelty upon her slender frame.

Just as her fingertips brushed CC's hair the green-haired pizza lover rolled over, grabbed her, and dragged her down onto the bed as well. Kallen tried to struggle but couldn't see to coordinate her limbs. Cradling the red-head CC stroked her hair.

"You need to rest Kallen. I can tell your injured, upset, and frustrated. You need to be in your best condition if we want to pull this off. I would really prefer _not_ to have to find another contractor so soon." the white devil was persuasive from time to time, even with an emotionless voice, Kallen thought as she let herself relax. She _was_ tired, she hurt, and her emotions were all over the place. CC was right, like usual.

"Fine, you win. We'll go take a better look tomorrow I guess." she mumbled after trying just once more to dislodge herself by force. "We're close though... very... close..." something about being held just made everything fade into a warm, fuzzy darkness. The bed under her seemed softer, the pillow made by CC's arm gave her a perfect headrest.

"_Almost_ perfect." She amended, rolling out of the immortals embrace. Sighing she drifted away thinking about another holding her in such a way. "I hope your safe Lelouch." she managed to whisper as her conscious drifted away into a sea of fluffy white clouds in the shape of two young lovers intertwined in each others arms.

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

"He must have double backed." Lo Ping stated, pointing into a cluster of broken sapling branches. "Almost managed to do it without me seeing the signs." he swore.

"Sneaky little bastard." Tohdoh snarled, a new level of respect continuing to flourishing as minutes turned into hours and they still couldn't pin the escapee down. The rain made him next to impossible to track, washing away his tracks and running into the pursuers eyes. The Knightmare's could only do so much in the denser forested areas and the ground troops hadn't been quick enough to cordon him into one patch. Lelouch had been running them in circles ever since he got out the complex door. His troops intimate understanding of the surrounding area was all that was keeping them from losing the slender youth entirely into the denser woods.

Wiping a hand across his eyes in a vain attempt to brush the sky's tears away Tohdoh took a moment to relax and think. Not an easy thing to accomplish while soaked to the skin and exhausted from several hours of frenzied action. Pulling a water-proof map from a pouch in his vest (delivered by a Knightmare pilot soon after the princes breakout proved to be longer-lived then expected.) the tired soldier unfolded it partly. Looking at the terrain around their current location he desperately looked for where the slippery devil would try to escape next. Lo Ping squatted next to him and stared intently at the map as well.

"Here, here, and here. If he doesn't take one of those clusters of trees or the riverbed he'll be visible for miles with the gear we got, and the little rat can't outrun a Glasglow." the Chinese member reasoned. "If we move a _Point_ of Knightmare's to this ridge they can oversee any movement to the south of the trees. Then we can use another pair to scope the river ahead of the ground troops and still have a _Fist_ for back-up forces." Gesturing to a ridge on the map a half-mile from the indicated clumps of trees. "Split the platoons down and run two squads up and down the river, send the rest to set up in the woods north of that second clump in case he tries to skirt through the woods." Tohdoh was fairly pleased with the observations from his man. Using a _Lance _of Knightmare's would be considered overkill for most escapees. For this one the Japanese commander almost wanted another eight to throw up onto the hills.

"Excellent deduction, but we're not dealing with just anyone." pointing towards a few points along the river that winded through the denser clumps of forest he continued. "We need to station the other Knightmare's at these points or he'll take the river, cross to the trees here, double back and head north along the river while we're all headed south." folding the map up again he un-clipped the radio from his belt again and issued his orders, organizing the efforts of two platoons of infantry and a _Lance_ of Knightmare's to chase down one individual. He had the rest of the company of infantry and a second _Lance_ of Knightmare's standing by five minutes out if he needed them.

"The problem isn't man-power." The grizzled vet reminded himself. Throwing more men into the area would only create confusion and gaps in their line. Checking his watch Tohdoh grimaced, the sun would be rising in another hour and a half. Lelouch had to be getting desperate, in broad daylight with the rain moving on he would be much easier to spot.

"We can catch you. I know it." he mumbled, rising to aching feet and stomping a little to help restore some of the blood-flow to the chilly appendages. Oscar and Lo Ping mirrored his actions as they rechecked their gear. In addition to the light vests, flashlights, and radios they had all received sidearms and assault rifles. Checking the magazines on his weapons Tohdoh hefted the black rifle and started trudging to the choke-point soon to be created by the Knightmare's.

"Your better then I expected, but your still not in my league." the old Jap said in his head as the rain slowed to a light drizzle, pre-dawn light shining in the western horizon.

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

Slowly crawling along the thin branch Lelouch kept his mind focused on making sure his breathing stayed light and even. Tohdoh and his escorts had taken off up the river bed, already foiling his plot. With a silent snarl the prince slid down to the ground.. Skulking around in the trees was something he hadn't done in many years. Since playing games with Clovis and Nunnaly as children in the lush expanse of the Aries Villa gardens. Pleased that his skills hadn't rusted too much he considered his options.

The break-out had cost him more already then he thought it would. Using his 'Geass' for the first time in the better part of a year had left him feeling drained and sickly. He wasn't sure if it was just from the lack of use, or from an interaction between his 'Geass' and his fathers code burned into his hand. The night spent shirtless in the wet woods hadn't helped either, he had a few scratches that were rapidly closing as he sat. Spending the night racing from one spot of cover to the next, trying to out-manuver Tohdoh, and using his superhuman regeneration left the exile feeling hallow and sore all over.

Eight months was a long time to foster a friend-ship of sorts with Lt. Davis. But it had payed off handsomely. He did feel a twinge of regret that he had killed the man, but when Davis refused to stop struggling after his arm was shattered Lelouch had lost it. Slamming his helpless opponents head against the wall had caused a film of red to drop over his vision. He had come back to his senses later, only to see more bodies splayed around him and Tohdoh staring at him like he was the boogy-man.

His 'Geass' suddenly developing a cost had forced the tactician to reconsider his original plan. Disturbed by these rapid changes with his abilities Lelouch hadn't been able to lose his pursuers quickly enough to escape immediately. Thus leading to his current game of cat-and-mouse. With Knightmare's on the field he couldn't move through open terrain, forcing him to let Tohdoh catch up and begin surrounding him. Creeping through the brightening forest Lelouch knew he was out of time. He would have to do something or be forced to live in a cage for years before attempting another escape.

"The world can't wait that long for me." he thought sadly. Tohdoh being occupied almost exclusively with his containment and research had messed severely with Lelouch's calculations for the world scene after his demise. Being stuck in a cell would keep him from stopping threats to his new world that the guardians he instilled hadn't even _dreamed_ of yet. If he could manage to avoid the same guardians himself.

Reviewing what he had learned of the area he knew what he would have to do. Tohdoh would close off his escape to the south, a single Knightmare could cover the entirety of the open expanses past the protection of the trees. And Tohdoh would always keep them in at least a _Point. _Slipping past a single Knightmare would be almost impossible, two would be suicide. The frames Tohdoh was using were no doubt built for capturing criminals or escaped convicts. They ran a multitude of inferred, low-light, and audio sensors that most frames did without. And even the old Glasglow frames were infinitely faster then Lelouch could ever hope to be.

The river bed had a similar problem, if he couldn't avoid detection completely he would be cornered when the armored monstrosities came cruising down the bank. And even if he managed to hide from the multitude of sensors of the vehicles there would no doubt be infantry close behind. Rocky river beds and streams might seem like a good place to lose his foes, but it couldn't be further from the truth with Knightmare's in the equation.

Which left him two options. He could try to force his way back through the barricades to the road west of the building. Or he could try to hammer through the sparser guards to the north and hope the thickening forest would keep the Knights off him long enough to disappear. Sighing he already knew he would have to follow after Tohdoh. He didn't have the stamina after fighting and running all night to 'Geass' a force formidable enough to allow him to break through the barricades.

Slipping away through the thick underbrush he aligned himself parallel to the river and headed north. Careful to avoid snapping twigs or brush against hanging branches. Studying the dark woods around him constantly for signs of movement. Keeping low and silent as best he could.

Lelouch finally drew near a clearing in the middle of the woods near the border of Tohdohs cordon. Letting himself sit for a moment to recover his flagging strength he studied the obstacle. He couldn't see any of the tell-tale signs of troops but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something here. Boosting his lean frame back onto its feet he took off around the clearing, keeping back a little ways in the woods. He wasn't surprised to find his premonition was correct.

In a small dip off the side of the clearing he could see a figure, small stature and dressed in fatigues. The individual also carried a rifle, automatic unless the Black Knights had changed their standard combat load. Grateful he had listened to the nagging voice in the back of his head Lelouch worked his way back into the tree-branches. Slipping his light shoes off he gripped the smooth, slippery bark with his feet as he planned a path.

Hopping light as a feather from branch to branch took a tremendous amount of concentration. Doubly so as he had to be careful not to shake loose an unusual amount of water. Finally working close enough to act upon his plan he crouched on a branch several meters from his prone target. Breathing deeply he mentally shook himself, preparing mind and body for the exertion to come.

"Ready as I'll ever be." he thought humorlessly. Discarding stealth for speed he rushed through the tree limbs towards his prey. The sudden slaps of skin on wood, combined with the '_fwissh_' of water droplets impacting the long grass showcased the perception of the Black Knight's elite. A second after Lelouch had broken his silence the Knight was whipping around and spraying a long burst into the trees. Leaping from the last step of his plotted course the prince dived towards the cursing soldier.

Bullets _hurt._ Lelouch had taken a few, but it still bothered him just how _badly_ it felt to have a piece of molten lead or copper bouncing around inside him. And he suspected this wouldn't be the last time he was hit with them either. Three rounds had managed to land on his right leg and one skipped across his back, tearing open a foot-long gash before zooming off into the lightening forest.

Mental discipline had been Lelouch's bread and butter since his mother died. He knew how to dismiss pain, emotions, and even thought if he had to. He could handle the hot, searing kisses all down his leg and across his back. He would accept this pain as inevitable and work around it, even if his face and voice expressed the agony.

Slamming down on top of the wildly spraying soldier Lelouch forced the gun out to the side. Ripping his right hand back he launched a vicious punch into the soldiers adam's apple. Grimacing deeper as he felt cartilage crack and the man's eyes shot open even wider. A silent scream trying to force its way around a suddenly blocked airway played silent counterpoint to Lelouch's own cries of pain.

"This is pain of a different sort." he thought sadly as he watched the man begin to turn blue from lack of oxygen, tearing the rifle from strength-less fingers Lelouch rolled to the side, clamping down on his tongue to keep for another outburst from the tearing along his back and leg. Knowing reinforcements were within seconds of arriving he sprayed a few shots off at random before trying to stand. He did fine till his right leg tried to take weight. Collapsing like a marionette he cursed vigorously. Face set into a stoic expression he began to crawl his way north through the brush. Knowing very well that he wasn't going to get far enough away with only one leg.

Sure enough, a crashing in the bushes to his left announced the first of his pursuers. Leveling the rifle he squeezed the trigger and poured a liberal serving of lead for whoever was foolish enough to make that much noise. As the crashing quieted he snarled and grabbed a tree to hoist himself to unsteady feet.

"Damn it, no time." The bleeding prince howled in his head. Diving into his code he threw open the first of his doors. Lethargy stealing over his nerves, threatening him with peaceful oblivion. The fires that raged in his leg instantly began cooling. He felt the fibers of his muscles re-knitting and growing stronger even as his vision blurred from exhaustion. Firing the last few rounds into the woods and tossing the now useless lump of metal he considered the choices left to him.

Breaking into a limping run the disgraced emperor headed north, drawn like a migratory bird in spring. Crashing could be heard all around as soldiers began to create a circle centered on their errant prey. Trapping him every bit as effectively as the room he had sat in only a day ago. Frustration made the normally calm youth want to slam his head against one of the plentiful tree trunks. His legs were trembling, his chest was on fire, his back ached. The exertion of the day was piling up and he was losing the battle to attrition.

"Not yet. I can't get caught yet." he kept repeating. Looking around for a suitable place to make a stand. With no weapons there wasn't much. Crying out in disgust at his rapidly diminishing options Lelouch raced into a clearing. Stopping in the center he steeled himself for what had to happen.

Turning he faced his pursuers, six battle-hardened soldiers. Studying their features, committing them to memory. Remembering their speech patterns, their laughs, their cry's, the look in their eyes. Lowering his head he flinched as the first volley of shots pummeled his body. Striving to force even the sensation of pain they inflicted into his flawless memory as he swayed from the impacts. They were _his _men and it was unfortunate that they would have to die here tonight. He was so tired, but a King could not show weakness.

"I will not let the mountain of sacrifices be for nothing. You all will join them, but I promise you will not be forgotten either." the violet-eyed prince said quietly, closing his hands into tight fists. Raising his head he released the bars and threw open the gates of his power, forcing himself steady as the power twisted and tried to make him hurl his guts onto the ground at his bare-feet.

_** "LELOUCH VI BRITTANIA COMMANDS YOU!"**_

* * *

Ok, really nervous posting this one (it has changed drastically, hopefully for the better.).

Kallens 'Geass' is still a tentative thing, as 'Geass' is suppose to be a manifestation of what people really desire I think it fits. Though this is based almost exclusively around her feelings for Lelouch. I didn't want to give her anything that would be an 'I WIN' button (see Lelouch's 'Geass' getting a tax on it now as well) but could be twisted to an advantage. I'm currently debating how much it will effect her when she finally loses control of the power (all contractors do.).

Adding a section on why the world isn't holding together.

People are stupid. Pretty much sums it up, everyone just became 'equal' but thats not what the majority of people want. You have a large portion of Brittanian's that went from being an 'Arian' race to being the same as the people they were walking over. There are countries that have been, if not oppressed, teated fairly poorly in the former Chinese federation and see a chance for themselves to become their own country with the protection the Black Knights are offering. Africa is just a mess of tiny dictators all out for themselves. With the Lelouch no longer being present as a uniting factor (holy sh*t we need to gang up to keep from being taken over!) every leader is now out for #1 and their own plans for things.

That was my only problem with how R2 ended. Without Lelouch there the world is doomed to tear apart as people inevitably try to make things better for themselves and their close family/friends then everyone else. Le Xingke being alive is helping keep things from open conflict but its not possible to keep the world together without some form of higher threat. People are willing to overlook working with people they don't like if it will keep them alive and 'free' more or less. They aren't willing to do it as readily, if at all, if there isn't a reason.

Figured I better do a little explaining as Lelouch and Tohdoh seem to be switching between hating each other and best buddies pretty quickly.

Lelouch is trying to get out because he never expected to live, he doesn't want to be a test subject that could lead to the formation of another (yes that means the first isn't totally dead yet) 'Geass' cult. He is genuinely proud of his Black Knights but can't associate himself with them simply because of the role he had to play as the Emperor. He 'has' to be an evil they will be chasing, something to keep them focused on being 'good', until he finally gives up his code and dies. If they discover (as a collective, the upper echelons know already) his part as Zero the entire organization becomes merely accomplices to the most evil man to walk the earth. He is not a bloodthirsty monster out for revenge. He got that already when he shattered the _sword of akasha_ (I believe that's the correct spelling.) and killed his father. He doesn't want to treat people as pawns, but that won't stop him from doing it if the 'ends justify the means'. For now he simply wants to be free.

Tohdoh is damn smart. He _knows_ Lelouch is a good person under the masks, or at least wears the loving brother and good friend masks far more easily then the others. He has spent enough time with Lelouch, both as Zero and himself, to have an inkling of how he thinks. He is trying to discover more _how_ Lelouch can be used as a positive influence on the world then worried he will throw it back into chaos. And with Lulu being immortal he is sure that the prick will get loose sooner or later anyway. Basically he doesn't think Lelouch is ready to be out in the world, and the world isn't ready for him to be back either, so he wants him chained up till the day comes.

They actually like each others company so its just circumstances that are making them fight.

Anyway this may be my story but I'm writing it for all of you, if you really can't stand something please let me know. I will try to keep explaining _why_ I have things happen as they do. Hopefully I can improve your experience =). Anyway its up and I'm eagerly awaiting verdicts.

~**Simply**_Waters_~


	5. Fight 5: Freedom

So yeah, I'm back again with more goodies for you (Halloween treat of sorts ;3.). This chapter takes a rather large step forward, almost too much happened but I didn't want to try and chop it into smaller chunks. I hope you all enjoy it =).

couple spelling errors fixed so far, let me know if you spot anymore =) [Still no editor *sad-faces*]

**I still own nothing! MOAR sad-face ='(.**

* * *

V.

* * *

Freedom

Warm, golden light woke Kallen as beams of liquid sunshine poured in through the bedroom window. Groaning the sleepy knight rolled away and pulled a fluffy pillow over her head to block out the pesky rays. Sleep though, once broken, eluded her. Whimpering lightly the unhappy figure clutched desperately for the fleeing dregs of the sweet, candy clouds from her dreams. When they slipped from mental fingertips the red-head finally pulled the pillow off and opened glazed eyes. Wincing at the sharp sting from the far to bright light.

Tossing back the covers Kallen grimaced for a whole new reason. Her combat gear had left a large muddy spot in the center of the sheets. Grumbling as uncoordinated fingers tried to undo tiny clasps, hooks, and zippers in an effort to shed the guilty garments. Scooting to the edge of the queen sized bed and swinging long legs over went a long ways towards kicking her brain back on.

Finally managing to unbutton the coat halfway the former soldier lost patience with the various evil little fasteners. Ripping the neck of the offending covering over messy hair she began to wriggle her way out. Rising to unsteady feet to let herself lean over and gain gravities assistance suddenly reminded her of the slightly greater success she had with the pants. The black skin shed down to her knees and caused the trapped girl to squeal as she unbalanced and crashed to the floor.

Kicking viciously in frustration at the leather until it coiled around her ankles allowed the crimson queen to extract herself from the insidious grip of the pants. Rolling around for a few minutes also freed her from the top, leaving the very pissed off fighter clad in only her underwear. Throwing the satanic coverings into the dirty clothes hamper she quickly reinspected her leg. None of the scratches looked very deep, most didn't even sting anymore. Content that her efficiency would not be drastically endangered the scantily clad student grabbed a pink towel and hopped into the bathroom.

About an hour later she emerged, feeling very much refreshed after quibbling with herself over a mirror and enjoying a long shower. Snatching up a fresh set of clothing she dressed in a light brown t-shirt and faded blue-jeans. Flipping drying hair out in her preferred slightly-spiky style the now awake girl grabbed her phone and headed for the door.

Slender fingers wrapped around the smooth handle and slid the ornate door open. The door was what had originally made the decision of her room for her. Beautifully finished wood ran with a simple pattern of vines and roses around the edges. She had loved it since first laying eyes upon its creamy surface. Even the green sirens presence a good 80 percent of the time didn't diminish her attachment to the location. Leaving the quiet sanctuary cleared the last of the fuzzy warmth from her mind.

As the door shut Kallen shook most of the bubbly teenager from herself, it was almost time for work. Steady strides ate up the distance towards the vast staircase that dominated the entry hall. Descending the shallow steps covered in a wine colored carpet the queen began her plans. Pushing open the kitchen door she pulled open the fridge and grabbed a few eggs, some diced tomatoes, a green bell-pepper, and some shredded cheese. Tossing a pan onto the stove she opened the freezer and pulled a handful of sausage links out as well.

The next half-hour was spent making breakfast, something she had taken to doing after Lelouch graced the Black Knights staff with breakfast after every successful night mission their first few months together.. That mans breakfast could stand against some of the best chef's works of art for presentation, taste, and originality. She could remember him whipping meals up when everyone else was at a loss for how to use their meager supplies. The pinnacle of this being his making a meal from eight random MRE's they had found lying around, pure genius.

After finishing the omelets the play-acting housewife threw them onto a pair of plates and scooped the sausage off the griddle and next to the steaming eggs. Balancing the plates she waltzed into the dining room and flourished them before a pair of hungry golden eyes.

"Its not pizza." the immortal noted flatly. "You forgot the crust."

"Then go make some." the knight needled back. "The material is all there, you just need to stretch it and put it in the oven. Meanwhile I'll enjoy these excellent omelets." sliding a plate in front of the sulking CC, Kallen proceeded to do just that. While nowhere near as delectable as her class-mates cooking her's was just as filling. CC grudgingly picked up the foreign eating utensils before her and picked at the food.

"I wouldn't have suffer through this if you gave me back Lelouch's credit-card." the older woman stated. "He still owes me."

"Like hell, I saw the bill you piled up that first month. I don't care how he got the money but there can't be 'that' much available to you." Kallen countered, placing her used fork and knife onto the empty plate and rising. "Too much pizza is bad for your skin anyway, take care of yourself. Slob."

As she pushed back into the kitchen the young lotus heard mutters about "Lelouch not being so picky." and "Oppressive anti-pizza dictators.". Giggling at the thought of antagonizing the emotionless witch Kallen dumped dishes into the sink and walked out to the sitting room.

She didn't wait long, five minutes later CC walked in. Even dressing in some of Kallens older clothing still had the fabric hanging loose in some places on the slighter woman. A purple shirt with a splattering of gold star-shapes from the shoulder down the left side met with a baggy pair of dark jeans from rebellious phase worse then joining her brother's group. Placing a floppy black hat over her stand-out lime-green hair CC continued past her benefactors amused face into the entry way.

Rising to follow Kallen grabbed a pair of sneakers and slipped them on before opening the entrance and heading out to the two door garage. Clicking the button she waited again while the door clattered upwards. Ducking under the still rising sheet of plastic the nimble girl snatched a pair of dangling keys and walked over to a red convertible. Tracing the delicate outline on the hood of the sporty car she slipped around into the drivers seat and started her Firebird up. A light hum, while not as impressive as a roar from a gas engine, was enough of an indication that the car was ready for action. Shifting into reverse the driver squealed out of the garage, tapping a button in her car to shut the door as she pulled into the street.

Honking once while digging out a large pair of sunglasses from the side pocked Kallen waited impatiently for CC to finish buckling up the ridiculous boots she insisted on wearing. The brown leather reached halfway up her calf and had somewhere between half and three-quarters of a dozen (Kallen had never bothered actually counting.) clasps to hold them in place. The process of buckling them up took CC anywhere from five minutes on a good day, to 15 on a bad. Fingernails clicked against the dash as the red cars owner stared at the door.

Finally seeing the source of the delay gliding out the door and down the walkway eased the ace's growing discontentment. Honking once more to get a little pep in the slowpoke's step she revved up the engine and waited. The second CC lowered herself into the sleek convertible Kallen threw the car in gear and tore off up the road.

"We're doing it. Today we'll get something done." she said to herself, enjoying the wash of glee at the thought of getting one step closer to her goal. "Today we find you, Lelouch."

Pushing the pedal to the floor the Black Knights famous pilot raced towards her dreams, bringing an immortal along for the ride.

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=/

"You need to eat, sir." Tohdoh looked up at the voice. Lo Ping was holding an MRE out to him. "Its been 14 hours sir, any longer and you'll collapse and be of no use to anyone." placing the packet in Tohdoh's hands the soldier gestured to the clearing. "I never would have expected that. Hard to believe they would do something like that."

Tohdoh looked out over the rusty stained patch of grass. Seven men had entered, six chasing one. And seven had left, scattering to the winds. Looking at the point where his hopes of capturing the exile began to die the tired soldier sat down against a tree and pulled the parcel open, spilling the contents to the ground in front of him. Picking up the first thing his hands touched he ripped the plastic package open and began devouring the contents. The one good thing about MRE's, you never had to read what was inside. It all looked, smelled, and tasted the same. While his hands and mouth operated subconsciously Tohdohs mind was a blur.

"I can't let him out. Everything is to fragile for such an wolf to be loosed among the flock." he mentally berated himself. "Think Tohdoh. THINK!" throwing the half-finished pouch down in disgust he rose to his feet and began pacing.

With seven targets racing around he had called in his back-up units. Throwing 154 men and two _Lances _worth of police Knightmareframes out into the hills, river, and forest. The extra manpower had let him seal off a much larger area, but he was spread far to thin. Too much terrain, too many targets, and not enough rest for the men who had been at it since the princes breakout yesterday night. Oscar and Lo Ping looked like they were about to fall over, and Tohdoh knew he wouldn't go much further.

A snap made his head swing around like a snake, staring intently into the woods. Oscar instantly disappeared into a cluster of saplings, Lo Ping slipped under a thin coat of underbrush and vanished as well. Placing his back against a tree Tohdoh continued to study the forest in the direction of the sound. Glancing back the commander couldn't find either of his men.

"I did ask for the best." He thought, grimly hoping it would be enough. Another twig breaking pulled his eyes like a lodestone. Peering deeply into the brush he could see the makings of another clearing through a shroud of branches. Motioning to move forward the old Japanese fighter crept towards the sirens call. Placing a few whispers into his radio had his troops move to fortify the areas closest to this new threat. Now he just had to flush his prey out to them.

As he approached the new area Tohdoh couldn't help but realize he was as much a sheep as the rest of his men. Sitting on a rock in the center of the clearing was the man they had spent the better part of a day chasing through the woods. There he was, still shirtless, the blood of his victims washed away by the nights rain and exertions. Casually the exiled prince raised another twig and flexed, bowing the thumb-wide piece of wood until it gave with a sharp _SNAP_.

Tohdoh had faced down an entire army with nothing but a few platoons of infantry and a handful of tanks, had lived with the shame of failing the JLF. Felt the hopelessness as the might of the Chinese federation was leveled against a single ship. He had stood proudly against Emperor Lelouch vi Brittania's legions when they fought for the right to rule the world. He had never felt so uneasy. The most brilliant mind he had bore witness to sat less then 40 meters away, obviously unworried. Obviously planning for Tohdoh to see him, already having calculated his response.

Tohdoh was scared. A sick, festering fear of the man who sat casually in the filtered sunlight of the clearing. Lifting his radio to call the wrath of the entire strike force down upon this one slim youth the warrior heard a click above him. Signals traveled through his body electrically as he desperately willed himself to dive forward. He wasn't quick enough.

Two heavy bodies landed on him, slamming the soldier to the ground with crushing force. A gun barrel forced its way against his back as a hand snatched his radio from nerveless fingers. The utter silence from his former subordinates left the commander even more uneasy. Another round of thumps sounded and Tohdoh managed to twist his head enough to see a second pair of figures wrestling a third into submission.

Oscar was every bit as good as his recommendation stated. Even with the two Knights getting the drop on him he managed to throw them off and rise to his feet. Flicking a heavy one-two into one of his opponents faces he pushed in to grapple. The struck individual reeled for a moment before making a clumsy grab for his target. The sane Black Knight easily avoid it and wrapped the mindless individual in a painful submission hold.

His outburst was short-lived however, as the second 'Geassed' soldier grabbed him from behind. Within a few moments they had wrapped Oscar in his own combat webbing despite his struggles. With the fight over the zombie-like Knights dragged Tohdoh and his battle-buddy into the clearing to be deposited before the pale specter as he rolled another twig in his white hands. Unearthly eyes staring off into space.

"So we meet again. I trust you got my message?" the bleached figure before him stated, studying the stick.

"Oh I got one for you too boy. You're only cocky because my hands are tied." Tohdoh blustered. Knowing full well that Lelouch never gave up the advantage. The best he could hope for was Lo Ping not being discovered and holding out until the strike force arrived.

"Well lets fix that then." the unfathomable creature before him stated, indicating for his puppets to do so. Tohdoh didn't believe it until the ropes fell away and his guards stepped back. The knights holding Oscar moved him away as well, clearing a five meter circle around the nightmare brought to life on his rocky throne.

"Better? I wanted to speak with you once before I disappear. I have some things to tell you. Though I suspect my time is limited." the prince began, waving for his audience to sit. "I must apologize for my rather... _un-gentelmanly _exit. I guess I do not know the limits of my own strength anymore." cocking an eyebrow he smirked. "Though that is mostly thanks to you allowing such self-improvement exercises to continue."

"Something that will not be allowed after this stunt of yours I assure you." Tohdoh replied. "I can't even begin to imagine what you want to discuss so if you would care to enlighten and old man." he motioned for the prince to continue.

"Well I originally planned to convince you to let me go through diplomatic means. But it seems that will not be possible." Lelouch mentioned.

"You're Fracking crazy as a loon if you think the Black Knights would just let you go, you murderer!" Oscar cried at the princes statement. "I'ld kill you myself right now if I knew how!" struggling violently it almost looked like the soldier would shake himself free until a third convert joined the fray.

"You're a god damn monster and I hope you rot in the darkest cell we can find for eternity. You Fracking Brittish dog." the furious knight continued.

"I AM NOT AN ANIMAL!" roared the prince. "I will NOT be referred to as such. Do not for one second think you comprehend what I will accomplish, or even what I have already accomplished." waving out his hands in a signature sweep Lelouch continued boldly. "I am a nightmare that will haunt you and the rest of the Black Knights for eternity." rising to his feet Lelouch stalked menacingly up to Oscar.

With each step the soldier shrunk a little more into himself. Every inch that disappeared made the evilly glowing orbs shine brighter. Every breath became labored, and the last hope for light sputtered out as the demon prince stood in his face.

_**"LELOUCH VI BRITTANIA COMMANDS YOU! Comprehend nothing that transpires here."**_

What began as a roar of a lion drifted down to the whisper of a mouse as Lelouch gave the command. Oscar immediately wilted to the ground. Shaking his head the immortal swayed violently and almost stumbled as he returned to his rock.

"Again I lost my temper. Most un-befitting of me. But with the irritant gone we can speak plainly." the slender youth said tiredly as he resumed his seat. "I can't let you take me back to the cell Tohdoh."

"You don't have much of a choice in the matter, Lelouch. There isn't anything else we can do with you right now. We don't know where your power stems from. If it can be reversed, or even replicated." Tohdoh reasoned.

"Unacceptable. I will not be your guinea pig, I hadn't realized my brief absence from the Black Knights allowed you to become so inhumane as to test unwilling human subjects." Lelouch spat back. "You do not understand the powers you are trying to dabble in. 'I' do, and stopping them was the most costly fight I've ever had. They lost me my dream."

Tohdoh paused for a moment. "What dream?" he inquired.

"The dream of a world where I could be with my sister, where I could watch her grow. A future where I could sit beside her in broad daylight." emotion choked the unhallowed child as he revealed one of his greatest secrets. "My war with the 'Geass' cult has cost me the chance to guide benevolently, it stole my knights and my mask from me." he finished with a sigh.

"The massacre?" Tohdoh gasped at the princes nod. "You mean?"

"Yes, an army of people with powers similar to my own. A force none of you can comprehend. I succeeded in stalling them, tearing their very fortress down upon them, destroying years of research. But their counter-stroke helped destroyed the mask that you all followed. 'Zero' was killed in retaliation." raising his head Lelouch stared at Tohdoh, eyes brimming with power. "And you would be committing the same crimes as they did if you proceed with this study. Such power is not for everyone, or anyone if I could help it."

Shaking himself the exile suddenly rose to his feet. "Enough, I must go. Either with your blessing or after I pummel you into submission. There was more I wished to speak of but there is no time." unblinking the red birds glared deep into Tohdoh.

"Give the world a chance to live without you. It isn't ready." the tired soldier pleaded. "You can't be chained forever. But for now try to trust us to do the right thing."

"I can't do that. You Knights are not ready. I thought you were, but I was mistaken." the eerie red light began to leak from his hand. "I'm sorry Tohdoh. The world can't afford to wait." bowing deeply Lelouch rose and smoothly entered his fighting stance. "You can't keep me here against my will."

"I'll be damned if I can't!" Tohdoh shouted, wishing that he wasn't so damn tired. Almost two days of no sleep, constant movement, and this most recent psychological blow left him reeling and weak. But that was something he would never let stop him from doing his duty.

Lelouch started first, and he came in all-out. Lightning fast jabs forced Tohdoh's hands up to keep his eyes from being damaged. A quick instep got the slender prince into his chest where he planted several bone-shaking blows before the older soldier got himself separated. Weakly retaliating Tohdoh managed to land a few punches on the light-weight before him.

Stepping in again Lelouch kicked out for Tohdoh's knee with his right foot, forcing the fighter to shift his stance. Pouncing on the moment of unbalance the violet-eyed combatant shot a right hook that slipped over Tohdohs guard and exploded against his jaw, almost knocking the heavier man over. Mentally screaming at his limbs to stay steady the rocking scrapper launched a vicious punch at Lelouch's head only to see the specter slide cleanly around it. Grunting Tohdoh closed in and went for Lelouch's body, pounding a rain of blows onto blocking arms and rock-like abs.

"Boy trained hard for this." Tohdoh couldn't help but feel proud of what Lelouch had accomplished. In the eight months they had spent together he had gone from hardly being able to run, to fighting a running battle for almost a day. The old soldier knew he had been a large part of that development. Constantly pushing the young man to improve, to push the extra repetition, to use that much more weight.

Pushing forward with his greater weight Tohdoh tried to get a grip on the slippery devil. Quick jabs that hit like rocks met his effort and forced him to reconsider. Snarling he snapped off a kick, lifting the prince completely off the ground. Snatching the back of his neck and waist-line the determined knight slammed the floating undead against his throne. A piercing cry resounded as ribs cracked from the force of hitting un-yeilding stone. Steeling his grip Tohdoh laboriously rose the body over his head. The effort was almost more then he could manage, even with the princes slender frame. Falling forward the grizzled soldier slammed the helpless immortal against the cold rock again, seeing a brilliant spray of scarlet scatter across the green grass.

Wheezing he tried to rise from where he had fallen across the body of his victim, but the strain was too much. Which made it all the more terrifying when he felt the shattered bones under his chest begin to re-shape themselves. Pushing back the pallid fingers of death the broken body rose again, shoving the exhausted commander off to the ground. Rising whole and unharmed the undead prince reeled violently, seeming unable to focus or steady himself.

A shot rang out over the sudden silence, followed by a sound not unlike splintering wood. The swaying specter let out another cry as his right leg crumbled under the impact. Three of the converts immediately took of into the woods, and the sounds of more soldiers could be heard all around. Soon more shots could be heard as Lelouch's brainwashed soldiers fought against the incoming Black Knights.

"I need to give you this." Lelouch said quietly, staring at the incapacitated commander as volleys of gunfire tore back and forth through the woods. "I can't be it anymore, so I need you to pass it to someone." placing a small item into the frozen knights hand. "I will take this one." he hefted a brightly shining ivory sliver. "And the burden it brings. Sleep well my friend." walking out of the clearing Lelouch spun the pale king around his fingers. His final guard falling in a few steps behind.

Moving was simply to much effort, opening his mouth he couldn't force a word out. Even the Knights thoughts were sluggish and dull. The aftershock of adrenalin flowing out of his body dragged a dark curtain over his vision. Raising his hand to the bright spots left of his sight Tohdoh examined the smooth wood in his hands. Perfectly carved from a piece of tinder was a dark king.

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=/

With Tohdoh incapacitated Lelouch easily slipped through the gauntlet of leader-less soldiers. Though he was forced to lean on his only remaining pawn to make it that far. Everything hurt, everything felt empty and hollow. There was hardly any sense of himself left. Stumbling along leaning on his convert was all he could manage, and the brainwashed individual was doing most of the work.

"Not much time left I suppose. I have to get rid of you." Lelouch sighed. Directing the hollow shell of a man to prop him against a tree. "You will return to your squad, leave your radio." he ordered. The man quickly did as bid and started back towards his fellow soldiers.

Lelouch quickly checked the sun to get an estimate of the time. Two hours before the brainwashed individuals would recover their thoughts. He had commanded them to serve him until noon the following day. Hopefully they could stay alive that long.

Staring up through the trees Lelouch tried to relax for a moment before rising ungainly to his feet and stumbling further on. The world soon turned to a blur as he meandered his way through the forest. Colors flashed and popped along his field of vision and he knew his body would be forced to stop soon. Working his way into a thicket the specter lay down against a thick tree root. Laying his head back and letting the walls of oblivion close around him. In the darkness he coiled up to regain his strength, but he was not alone.

The door to the past began to vibrate as if some presence were trying to bash through it. In his weakened state Lelouch could only hope it was impossible for the past to break through. His hopes proved to be short-lived. Splintering cracks ran through the frame as the pounding began to grow. Trying to shake out mental limbs Lelouch gathered what he could of his flagging willpower to face what was to come. As the door shattered the prince cried in rage at the figure that appeared.

"We meet again my son."

Rage was something Lelouch thought he would never deal with again. Anger perhaps, but not this consuming, ravening _NEED_ to destroy. The man he hated more than anything in the world stood before him, again. Howling in defiance Lelouch tried to force the abomination back through the shattered doorway, to rend the sickening face into bloody ribbons, but weakened from his struggles Charles zi Brittania proved overwhelming.

"You are _weak_, unable to accept the truth of things." the dead emperor said. "You are my blood, thin as it may be in your veins. You are strong, but strength brought out only for others is _weakness._" the evil overlord roared as he slammed Lelouch's mental self with waves of contempt. The force of the figment proved more then the drained prince could withstand. He found himself forced back into the doorway his father had just entered. Chilling fingers wiggled under his skin.

"What are you doing?" the prince asked with widening eyes as he felt a dark, foreboding presence settle into his physical body.

"I am replacing you. I will return the world back to what it should be, a pyramid. Your circle of equality is a lie Lelouch, and I will remind these foolish sheep of the way strength should be revered. For all men are not created equal." the dead figure raised a hand and placed it lightly on Lelouch's chest. "I will show you, I can draw out your strengths. If you do not resist I will destroy 'Her'."

"YOU CAN'T KNOW THAT!" Lelouch screamed in defiance, scraping everything left to him together he threw it like a mental bullet at the sneering face of his oppressor. His father would _never_ be allowed to touch her, he would not allow it, could not allow it.

_ **"LELOUCH VI BRITTANIA COMMANDS YOU! DIE!"**_

Laughing maniacally the grinning image shoved and Lelouch plummeted into the darkness beyond the door. As the defeated child fell he wailed as the last of the light from the doorway disappeared as if a light-switch had been thrown. With it went the last tendrils of contact with his real body, something he didn't even realize he had till they were severed.

"Even fighting for 'her' I am stronger then you my son." an insidious whisper chased after him.

It was too much to bear, and the fallen youth finally let his mind drift away into the dark oblivion. He was so empty, so hollow, his father had just taken his last thread of hope. What did it matter, he was to be hated anyway. Let the world suffer under his fathers immortal reign.

"Like I could do that." laughing at himself the prince renewed his efforts to pull his shattered mind together. Recalling a time not so long ago where another had given him the slap he needed to return to the fight. Her actions had reminded him that there was always a chance, no matter how unusual or out of character it may be.

"Why not?" came a voice from the dark, a deep voice filled with ancient power.

"I am strong, but strength is not an excuse to walk over the backs of others. My strength should pave the way for those weaker then myself." he replied, still focusing on gathering the remnants of himself together.

"Why do you owe them your strength? What have they done to deserve it?" the rumble continued.

"They deserve the chance to grow their own strength. A chance that I can either give or with-hold from them. A child is not as strong as a man, but with care a child may become a mans equal. Even if they don't, there is a simple joy in raising the child to become all they are capable of. Just because they are not strong does not mean they don't deserve to be happy." Lelouch said into the void.

"Perhaps there is hope for the royal line yet then." remarked the mysterious noise, drawing closer it seemed. And from the direction a pale light started to grow. "The last two displays I met almost extinguished my hope for the lineage."

Turning his 'eyes' towards the light Lelouch saw a figure begin to take shape from the shadows. The light grew in intensity as the figment approached. A powerful form began to take shape, condensing into the shape of a man. The approaching shade took on an increasingly solid structure as he drew nearer.

The man was hard and tall, flat planes making up the structure of his face, with hands showing tribute from years of laborious work. Clad in a open sleeve-less vest and simple trousers of rough fabric, firm muscles could be seen knotting under the skin of his arms. There was no fat anywhere that Lelouch could see, leaving the giant deceptively lean. Dark eyes stood out from pale skin and a hooked nose gave the man the appearance of a hawk.

"Who are you?" the frail pool that was Lelouch asked.

"I am a failure from my own time, and a legend of yours." he replied, sweeping hands out in an oddly familiar gesture. "But for now I am a man who can help you." as the figures hands drew back to his sides Lelouch felt himself being pushed together, solidifying into his true form. With the return of his body his weariness began to dissipate. Lines of golden light passed from the mans form to his own, bringing peace and a cool sensation of weariness washing away.

"You will recover soon young prince. And when you do, remember that doors can be opened from two sides." the light was dimming as the figures voice seemed to soften. Weakening even as Lelouch grew in power. "I must go now."

"You still have not answered my question." the renewed royal stated. Glaring as the suspect of his query turned to leave.

"If you can succeed against your father we shall speak again." the infuriating savior replied. "For now I must go to restore what little might I have left to me." pointing behind Lelouch he continued. "Your challenge lies there, you and I can discuss matters later."

Snorting at the ambiguity of the specter Lelouch turned to face the far side of his door. The mysterious man was correct about his flagging strength returning, though with no way to tell the time Lelouch could not be certain how long he was waiting and recovering. It felt rather quick, but time could be relative if time was even a factor inside the door. Pacing up to the object Lelouch studied it from the inside.

While on the outside it looked like a rather plain wooden door, from the inside it was a monstrosity of steel bars, solid planks, and thick rivets. Several spikes stood out of the surface and the object gave off the feel of a medieval torture chamber. Shuddering slightly the captive began to examine the surface closely. Even under his scrutiny a means to open the door eluded the violet-eyed youth.

Sitting at the foot of the iron framework the prince began to reason out how to open the gate. Charles had opened it by force, something Lelouch didn't quite see happening at the moment. Though he had been severely weakened at the time.

"The door must be an extension of my willpower." he stated after several minutes of thought. "The stronger I am the more solid and intimidating the barrier. That would make sense in most Supernatural books or shows." and if it worked for them it might as well work that way here. In the end it was _his_ mind, he was the ultimate judge.

Rising to face the obstruction Lelouch began to reaffirm in his mind who was the master, an who were merely fragments of dead men and women. Determined to prove his father would not, no, could not reincarnate he gave the door his best haughty sneer.

"You cannot contain me. I am the master here, and I demand you open!" he exclaimed. There was a thunderous groan and several cracks appeared throughout the framework. Focusing his will on those cracks Lelouch continued to reinforce his image of ownership over the item in question.

"You belong to ME, and I do not tolerate disobedience. Open now or suffer the consequences." he continued, several pops coming from the door as cracks continued to widen.

"I will tear you from the frame you stand in and burn you to dust if you do not acknowledge my ownership!" the vibrating prince threatened. A rewarding _crack_ echoed out into the dark as the splintering cracks gave way to a large gash, spilling light out into the void. Striding through the widening gap Lelouch vi Brittania walked into the brightness.

Once through the hole the door flowed back into itself, sealing once more. Walking into the now blazing room he recognized it from one of the most dramatic days of his young life. Charles was seated at his throne, the dark red carpet flowed down the length of the hall to the door where Lelouch had entered. Once a boy, now a man. The empty room echoed as he strode purposefully towards his father, a perfect image of royalty. Thick pillars passed as he drew nearer to the goal, shining with beautiful elegance in their simplicity. The thick drapes of his ancestors banners spilled out from the ceilings and walls. The crowds had disappeared, leaving an intimidating emptiness throughout the grand throne-room.

Pausing at the steps the returning prince glanced at the spot where, almost nine years ago, he had been stripped of his titles, his pride, and his honor in the eyes of the Brittish. That was then, and now he had gained his own pride, carried his own honor, and didn't give a damn for titles.

"I am a man of miracles." his voice shattering the silence. "You should leave my sight before I forget myself." he directed his voice and gaze to the unflinching figure upon his throne. A pleasing warmth of anger sprouting in his belly.

"I am the emperor of Brittania. I shall bow to no man, for none are stronger then the ruler of the greatest nation in the world." Charles declared. "I shall return you to the void, you have done well to make it this far. Perhaps your mothers blood was purer then we assumed. I may test this theory with Nunnaly."

Prickling began to spread throughout the princes body, like every hair was standing on end. The ends of his hair began to rise all about his head, granting him a gorgon-like appearance. This _bastard_ dared even speak his sisters name. Fury and wrath began to pound drums deep in the youths chest. The man in front of him was a beast not fit to live. An archaic relic even in his own time. Red film began to drip down over the scene, like blood was slowly covering the youths vision.

"I will remove your existence here today, Father. For the second and final time" the prince declared. "I have taken your throne once, doing so again is well within my power."

Dark coils of threatening power began to deploy from the emperors back, stretching and pulsating with the beat of his heart. The tendrils began to wrap around the prince as he stood at the bottom of the stairway, closing around him in a cage of black ink.

"You took the throne from a dead man, do not be so foolish to think you could take it from me by force." Charles boomed. "You shall suffer under my hand, Lelouch vi Brittania, as shall those you love, and I shall take special pleasure knowing I wear your guise as the deeds are committed." slithering closer the pitch colored tentacles brushed against their captive.

"Burn for me." the prince whispered, and the bonds holding him obeyed. Fire raced up the tendrils and created a torch from the throne where his father sat. "I am the master Charles, and I know _you_ will suffer under that knowledge." it was _his _mind, _his _throne, _his_ world, and Charles had no place in it.

Roaring in defiance the former emperor rose to his feet, more coils sprouting from his back and arms as he tried to batter his son to the floor. But any of the appendages that touched the slender youth split open in flames. Soon the room was covered in small burning chunks of pitch-black goo, and the emperor's chair was but a smoldering pile of ash.

"Is that all the strength the vaulted emperor has?" a demonically smiling Lelouch asked his panting father. "Is that all the force you could bring down upon me?" laughing haughtily, he walked up the stairs. "You called me weak father. So what does that make you?" grabbing the sweating giant before him the prince lifted and threw him to the foot of the stairs. Waving his hands cleared the ash from the platform, the goo from the floor, and sprouted a new throne from the floor. Sliding into his chair the young emperor glared at his panting predecessor.

"Leave." came his order. Rock-steady and leaving no room for argument. "I will tolerate your presence here no more."

"Very well. I acknowledge your strength my son. A strength you have gained only after everything is taken from you. You are truly one of my seed, but do not think I will let you rule unchallenged." dragging himself to his feet Charles returned Lelouch's steely stare. "I will always be here, waiting for you to falter, to pause, to relax for one moment. And next time I will prove that my strength is greater."

"I warned you." Lelouch spat, snapping his fingers he pointed to the banner of Charles zi Brittania where it hung behind the throne. The rich fabric shredded, like some beast had used it for sharpening claws. The tatters fluttered through the air for a moment before igniting in pale blue flames. Raising his digit to the door Lelouch gave the flustered emperor a raised eyebrow. "Do **not** tempt me."

Snarling Charles made the shameful walk to the door. Regal in every step, only his vicious countenance ruining the image. Turning at the edge of the door he glared at his son.

"No man rules forever Lelouch." turning to face his fate the old emperor gave way to the new. The door slammed shut behind him and Lelouch slumped in his chair. Facing down that monster had taken something from him. He felt aimless, like a purpose had been removed from his life. All of his hate for the man was turning to disgust. He would never forgive Charles zi Brittania for what he had and would do to himself and Nunnaly, but now that he was a far smaller threat Lelouch couldn't maintain the same level of anger with him.

Sitting was about all he could do now. Deflecting his fathers assault had been anything but easy. Despite his sneering countenance during the event Lelouch had felt the blows, and the power behind them. Charles was indeed a man worthy to lead an empire if based on raw strength and willpower alone, but Lelouch had been the ruler of a world. The burden of a king was to never show weakness, to always be impregnable, unstoppable, and enigmatic. To rule with dignity and mercy at all times, and ruthless might when needed. Lelouch was every inch a king, but in this moment the king was alone, and he could let the walls drop for a brief second, could display the aches and the bone-deep-weariness that haunted him every waking breath.

Sensing a disturbance in the room the walls snapped shut as Lelouch pulled his armor back on. Looking at the bottom of the steps he saw a form condense into being. His mysterious benefactor stood, arrogant as any noble, giving him a steady stare. His clothing had changed, now clad in worn leather armor and carrying a hand-and-a-half sword at his waist, helmet clasped tightly in his left hand.

"So shall we continue our talk, or have you come to lay claim to my throne as well?" the emperor asked, all traces of weariness gone as if they had never existed to begin with.

"Talks would be preferred, though I will not be long. I owe you an answer and I always pay my debts." the armored figure responded.

"Then I would like to know who you were." Lelouch inquired. "You said you were a failure and a legend, and most legends are not failures."

"I am the bastard son of Uther Pendragon and Lady Igraine. Apprentice of Merlin and leader of the Knights of the Round Table. Father of Amr, Gywdre, Llacheu, Loholt, and Mordred. I am Arthur Pendragon of Brittania, The once and future King!" the legend replied.

* * *

V.

* * *

Welcome to my first real OC for this fic. Every hero needs a mentor (thank you 'Legend of Neil') and I couldn't think of a more fitting one for Lelouch then the most well known British King in history (even if he is fictional.). With Arthur appearing I'm sure you can think of a few more characters I have planned to make 'brief', and I do stress 'brief, appearances throughout the story. They will play mostly minor parts, as I want to keep the focus on Lelouch.

I got the idea when I sat and thought about how king Arthur is given a choice between a 'Sword' (Excaliber, or in this case, a 'Geass') or a sheath that will protect him from all harm (a code). What if it hadn't been a 'this **or** that' situation but a 'this **then** that' one? Fits eerily perfect ;3

I know the massacre of the 'Geass' cult wasn't by itself enough to push the Black Knights against Lelouch. But I'm assuming they released some information to Shneizel after the strike. Otherwise his investigation couldn't have been very fleshed out as Lelouch's 'Geass' messes with memories of the time under control. He also never had a reason to explain the purpose behind it until now, when the Black Knights are on the verge of creating a second cult.

The source for the power of immortality or 'Geass' itself is never explained, and I assume they operate off a similar source if not the same one as a code can't be acquired without a 'Geass'. Lelouch is trying to power two cars with one battery pretty much, and their is bound to be something that messes up with both of them from time to time. This is why CC, who demonstrates the ability to pinpoint him and converse with other code-bearers and contractors, is unable to do so with him and why his 'Geass' is now draining his stamina as well. The lack of 'power' is also why the former code-bearers can try to force themselves into the position of dominance, though since Lelouch is the only one with a real body to draw strength from he must be **_severly _**weakened for them to attempt to force their way in (see running battle for a full day and multiple uses of 'Geass'). This adds another layer of concern for Lelouch to take into account before he uses his 'I win button'.

Lelouch will not have to worry about being taken over on a regular day to day basis, just when things start getting very, very hectic. Multiple targets and rapid use of his 'Geass' will produce these type of results.

Fracking is obviously F**king, just something I've started saying with two baby sisters around.

Some incoming Kalulu fluff next chapter. You have been warned.

Feedback, as always, is greatly appreciated and encouraged. Also warn me if my characters start getting too OOC, I'm trying to re-watch the series but my internet connection leaves much to be desired (waiting 45 minutes for a 20 minute video is annoying to say the least).

~**Simply**_Waters_~


	6. Fight 6: Briefest Touches

So here I am again. This chapter is like... 99% done, a few spelling and grammar issues are still about but I figured I'ld let you all read it anyway. I'm gonna be doing a re-posting of 4 and 5 in the near future to eliminate similar issues so one more chapter won't hurt right?

Anyway, here is some more angst, bitter-sweet moments, and fluff. Enjoy =)

**_I OWN NOTHING!_** except maybe an idea for this fanfic ;3.

edited to put thoughts in _italics_ and insert a character switch I missed initially, and finally figured out how the damn replace chapter works... I feel dumb now .

* * *

VI.

* * *

Briefest touches

Shuddering upright Lelouch looked around. The circle of trees he had collapsed in stood silent watch over his slumber. Stretching the mentally exhausted prince rubbed goose-bump covered arms and cursed his lack of clothing. A fine layer of dew smeared under his hands, spreading in a clear coating over his pale skin. Glad that freezing to death wasn't possible with his overwhelming physical recovery rates the prone undead pushed himself to his bare feet.

Soft moss created a chill cushion under the soles of his feet and moisture in the air and on the ground drew more heat from his body, prompting a violent shiver. Sneezing Lelouch decided to get moving, the activity would no doubt begin warming him soon enough. A dull ache from his belly reminded him that his last meal was two days ago.

"No luck there. I have to keep moving, no time to hunt up sustenance for now." the ravenous youth said, despite the protesting rumbles from his taunt stomach. Checking his direction the prince continued north, based on the landscape he was still in Japan, and bound to hit something if he stayed focused like a compass needle.

"I really need a coat." he said as a tree branch dumped a healthy splattering of condensation on his naked back.

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

"It's not that bad, really, perfectly fine." the absolute void of emotion in the words making Kallen almost upset that she had worried about the witch at all.

"Fine. Make your own pizza soup!" she snarled, taking out her increasing frustrations on a bowl of the mentioned substance. She snatched the thick porcelain container from the loose fingers of the ungrateful immortal and deposited the chunky liquid into a large pot set on a tiny fold-out table. Grabbing the whole container and lugging it out of her room Kallen swore as a wave of the multicolored gunk spilled over the side onto the carpet, luckily outside of her room. Yelling for someone to clean the mess up she continued on her trail to the kitchen.

"This day can't possibly get worse!" she said, punctuating the words by slamming the pot down on the counter. As if to taunt her the phone started ringing. Determined not to tempt fate Kallen let one of the few maids running the household take it.

Her mood had been incredibly foul since CC and herself were stopped miles from their destination this morning by Black Knights in full combat gear. Even an older _Glassgow_, refitted for police work, had been present. The Knights had told her in no gentle terms that she would "not be allowed into a biologically contaminated area.", despite her previous rank in the organization in charge. With a host of potential hostiles Kallen had decided perhaps retreating would be the best option. Later that evening they had tried again, only to discover the complex was completely empty. Except for a crushed white king inside a small room with a broken door.

Something had obviously happened in the building, Kallen had found a few bloodstains down the hall, likely missed in the hasty clean-up operation. The number of boot prints and Knightmare skid marks suggested that a full company or more had been running around in the vicinity until later that afternoon. All of the signs pointing accusing fingers at her for missing the events. She had been very close to finding Subject Zero, Kallen could _feel_ it. Face warping with the rage at losing the best lead she had found forced a frightened squeak one of the maids.

"What do you want?" growling Kallen glared at the girl.

"Ffff... p-phon-ne" the terrified house cleaner managed to stutter. Her soft brown eyes were huge and constantly flicked towards the door, desperate to escape her furious mistress, but bound to do her duty.

Snatching the communicator roughly from the shaking individual's hands Kallen made a 'shooing' motion towards the door. The paralyzed mouse took a moment before realizing the lion was not feeling hungry enough to waste time devouring her. With a second squeak she shot out the door.

Holding the device to her ear Kallen let her anger express itself as an overly sweet, deceptively innocent voice. "This is Miss Stadfeld."

"Kallen, this is Zero." came a response in an achingly familiar voice. She almost forgot she was mad. Almost forgot the pain of his absence, like a phantom limb, a voice she had chased for months. The sound echoed deep into her, pulling at strings that bound her tightly to the once mysterious figure only known as Zero.

"I'm afraid our schedule has been accelerated." the melodious voice continued, dragging her through a wonderful feeling of euphoria. A simple, golden pleasure taking root in her heart.

"_He needs me!_" She was so happy in this moment. Everything that had happened seemed so insignificant. What were her problems in the face of his acknowledgment of their bond, his requests were like law. She was his Q-1, his ace, his other half, now and forever more would she be his strength.

"The Masquerade Ball is tomorrow, I hope you will still have time to properly prepare."

The beautiful picture shattered into a million pieces as she remembered, Zero wasn't Lelouch anymore. Her prince was gone, having tricked her to leave him defenseless in the face of his enemies. Never letting his queen take her place, between her king and any who would do him harm. Howling she threw the vile, manipulative object against the wall to shatter, just like her dreams.

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

"Well that didn't go well." Suzaku said to himself. Staring at the phone in his hand, he had been forced to pull it away from his ear when the deafening noise had pierced through the room.

"Is something wrong my lord?" Schneizel queried from the door, obviously drawn from his desk outside by the sound.

"No. Though by some odd chance I think I might need to look at that list of back-ups you had prepared." Suzaku said mournfully. "You did prepare it I assume?"

"Of course my lord!" an unbearably familiar smirk from a dead man graced his siblings lips. Schneizel was far too excited about this the masked man decided. "I shall retrieve it at once."

Groaning inwardly Suzaku almost wished he hadn't asked. _"I'll never hear the end of this."_ he thought grimly before returning to matters of actual importance to the world, not his image in the mind of his secretary.

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

Tamaki was fairly well off he decided. Sure he was pretty much useless, nothing new, but cruising down the highway in a sports car he never could have owned in a life without the Black Knights. They were payed handsomely, the founding members especially so. Though having to hide out for almost a year without being able to buy anything extravagant might have helped.

There was something special about a good car though, Tamaki thought. The feeling of power that came from knowing you were in control of a half-ton of speeding metal, capable of causing untold amounts of damage. With that thought he swerved violently as a pale figure appeared, then disappeared over the hood of his car. Slamming on the brakes the Knight swore.

"Just keep driving, no need to get involved, there's no evidence you were there at all." Tamaki muttered, even as he threw the vehicle into reverse and moved back towards the crumpled heap on the pavement.

"Damn it, who the hell just stands in the middle of the road!" building the foundations of the story in his mind, even though he knew that it was just as much his own fault.

Opening his door Tamaki noticed the rather conspicuous dents in his car. One in the hood, and one on the top of the shell, marking where the victim had impacted on his baby. _"That's gonna cost an arm and a leg to fix."_ he noted mentally. "Should have gotten insurance."

Forcing himself back to the matter at hand he approached the corpse. Dark shoulder length hair obscured the deceased's face, and they were shirtless. Peering closer Tamaki noticed he was missing shoes as well. There was no obvious bruising from the impact with his transportation yet, something Tamaki expected to begin blooming soon though. The man was slender, but obviously kept himself in good shape, with well toned muscles accentuating his lean body.

"_He looks like a cat would._" Tamaki thought to himself. "_If cats were human anyway._". Steeling himself the guilty driver rolled the unfortunate casualty onto their back and brushed the long strands of hair from their face. He stared at the dead man in shock.

"This isn't possible." Waves of improbability slammed against his mental foundation. "You can't be real. _I'm going crazy!_" dropping the now breathing ghost from the past back onto the unyeilding concrete Tamaki returned to his car. Determined that he was hallucinating made it a lot less frightening when his passenger slid into the seat next to him.

"Welcome back." said Tamaki. What else could he say? Nothing he could do but accept he was crazy. There was a dead man in his car. Not just any dead man either, someone he had failed, more then once. Spectacularly, even.

"Thank you." came an all too familiar voice in response. One he had never expected to hear again. "I don't suppose you could give me a lift to town?"

"Why not, though I don't know if I remember where it is anymore." Tamaki replied, shifting back into gear and pulling forward.

"Well we can just go for a ride then." the grim vision stated. "You wouldn't happen to have an extra shirt or pair of shoes in this baby would you?"

"I got a leather coat of yours from the old days in the backseat. I'm afraid your out of luck on shoes." gulping air through a dry mouth Tamaki glanced over as the vision as they reached back and pulled the rough hide jacket from the rear seat around slim shoulders. Shoulders that had born more weight than one could think possible.

The displacement from reality continued, even as a green van pulled around him to speed off into the distance. Tamaki was getting use to it though, besides, how often did you get the chance to speak with someone who had passed on.

"How have things been?" the question brought some curious ideas to Tamaki's mind.

"More or less good I suppose. Things are quiet now a days, who would have thought you and me would have a part in that... Well... I suppose you were always destined for something. I would have liked to see what would have happened if... if..."

"Things had been slightly different?" the figment of unreality finished for him. "I often wonder that as well. How is she doing?"

"She's really good. Things were rough right after you... left. But she bounced back once we had a purpose again." Looking over once more Tamaki smiled. "You both look so similar. Driven I think. You'll be happy to know she's back in school... again anyway. She had to quit for a while. We chased your dream, and got damn close too I think."

"The dream was incomplete, you accomplished everything. More then I could have hoped for." The voice said mournfully. "If I had thought things through maybe we could have really made it to the fairytale ending."

Suddenly the Knight's brain stopped. What color were Naoto's eyes? Letting go of the wheel (he was crazy anyway) the driver grabbed the dead man's face in his hands, directing the brilliant orbs to his own.

"JESUS CHRIST TAMAKI!" the man yelled, snatching the wheel. But it was too late to save Tamaki's mind. He thought the man next to him had been his best friend. The eerie violet, pink, and red orbs could only belong to one person though. Oddly enough a surrogate he had also called "best buddy".

"You really are similar." the shell-shocked Knight could only whisper.

"I appreciate the compliment, Tamaki." Lelouch replied, trademark smirk in place. "I did some research on Naoto Kouzaki, kind of a byproduct of investigating Kallen. He had real potential, I wish I had someone of his talents from the beginning." hands fluttered in gestures that inspired hordes around the world as the fallen prince spoke.

"He had _vision_ something that the Black Knights, as a whole, lack. Naoto would have been someone who could have inspired you to even greater heights. I promised you a return of the past, so we would have a chance for a future. I gave you the tools to create it. Naoto would have _known_ what that future was." shaking his head Lelouch sighed. "His early demise was truly an unfortunate event."

"I know." Tamaki said, every word of praise from the former emperor driving home the unbearable truth of what he had done.

"It's my fault. It always is." Tamaki mumbled. "I just couldn't... He said..." his stuttering statement was interrupted by a light bop on the head. Yelping and rubbing the bruised portion of anatomy the sorrowful man looked to the undead next to him.

"The best plans only survive until the first shot is fired. Naoto was not a tactical man, however smart and well laid his plots were they could only succeed if pulled off flawlessly." staring at the soldier with wounds on display for the first time the prince smiled. A real smile, a smile that made Tamaki understand why Kallen would fall in love with him. No one pure evil could have a smile like that.

"You were facing the greatest superpower in the world, and Naoto understood his place in the scheme of things. He was your leader, and a king is always at the front or he has no right to command." placing a hand on his fellow revolutionists shoulder Lelouch gripped in a friendly manner.

Not feeling totally better but thankful none the less Tamaki shared the smile. "So what are we going to go now?" the reinvigorated Knight said in a bright manner only possible to someone who knew they would always be a behind the leaders, but never hated the fate before them.

"Now we are going to renew the dream my friend." leaning back Lelouch's smile stayed, warming the whole car. "And there is much to do."

"Right on, I knew you were my_ Best Buddy_!" Tamaki shouted out the window. Crazy or not he had a _real_ purpose again, and it felt amazing.

Lelouch merely looked on, enjoying the feeling of pure, easy companionship. And hating knowing when the ride ended he would be forced to use his 'Geass' again.

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

"WHAT DO I WEAR?" maids disappeared into unused rooms and broom closets, fearing for their lives in the calm that followed the outburst from their volcanic mistress. Storming from the kitchen the door obstructing the red dragon was the first to feel her wrath. The inch thick oak panel exploded from the wall as the screws holding it failed in the face of the fiery teen's kick.

Flying through the air the door made a complete revolution before slowing down enough for gravity to remember its job. The leading edge caught on the lush carpet and the extra resistance dragged the top end down with a muffled _smack_. Stomping over the fallen obstruction the red haired heiress marched up the stairs and turned to her room.

Not so far enraged as to damage the beloved gateway Kallen calmed herself enough to open the door without damaging it. Quietly closing the portal behind her was like a switch being thrown. Drawers, dressers, shoes, clothing, necklaces, rings, earrings, stockings, socks, underwear, mirrors and make-up made a swirling vortex around the blazing ace pilot. Some crashing into walls, some impacting piles of other materials, others disappearing out the ('open' after an unfortunate incident with a hand mirror shortly upon her entrance.) window, and even scattering like bullets over the bed where CC cowered under the covers.

"Could you stop aiming over here deliberately?" CC mumbled under her protective barrier. A volley of backless earrings and stiletto heels ended her objections as they threatened to pierce the witches meager protection.

"ARRRRRGHHHHH!" the standing wardrobe was subjected to an ill fated flight test, crashing to the ground with a shudder that affected the whole wing of the house. "Damn him. I'm _**NOT**_ going on such short notice. Who does he think he is! I'll wring his skinny neck!" ranting even as she dug through the glittering, colorful piles of treasures.

"He should know better. Its almost fracking six p.m., how the hell am I suppose to get a new dress? Stupid, why are all MEN inconsiderate!" slamming like a cannonball into the huddled lump that was her contractor Kallen ripped the feeble covering away. "You. Up. Now." she said, pointing towards the door. "We're going shopping."

"Yes Mam." CC said, reverting to her slave-girl persona in a feeble attempt at self-defense in face of the growling demon. Scurrying was something CC hadn't done in years, Lelouch was _never_ this frightening. She received a crash course refresher trying to get herself dressed, downstairs, and buckling her boots before Kallen got the car out of the garage.

The smell of burning rubber slammed into her almost like a physical blow as the red _Firebird_ screeched to a halt two inches away from her on the edge of the sidewalk. Practically jumping through the open window the immortal buckled up and sent a silent 'thank you' that she couldn't die from a collision.

Half an hour, and the contents of one stomach going out the window, later they pulled up before the violent teens preferred store. Slamming her car door the Kallen charged full steam inside, screaming for a selection before she was even in the door. Debating if it wouldn't be better to hide out a while before following her in left CC alone in the car for a moment. Spying her contractors purse on the dash the immortal sighed. Snatching the small bag she crept out and started towards the sounds of high-class dresses and suits ripping.

"That will be four thousand eight hundred and thirty two dollars and seventy eight cents, sir." she heard the shocked employee say, under the crashing, shouting, and shredding.

"Have a good day!" the young gentleman even walked his customer to the sidewalk, perhaps not so unusual considering the undoubted state of the interior of the store.

Two men exited the store, the first almost bowling CC over. The purse slipped from her fingers to fly at the face of the second. Snatching it from mid-air the figure unfortunately hit the clasp, followed by a rush of make up, cash, credit cards, and notes that continued on their merry way. Swearing quietly the second man immediately began picking up the scattered objects, the first looked down at CC, blanched, and took off around the corner. A full shopping bag dangling from his hands.

"Rude." she said, staring after the fleeing Tamaki for a brief second. When she turned around the other figure was already handing her the purse, stuffed full once again. A wide brim hat covered most of their features, and a open brown coat covered a slim chest clothed in an untucked black dress shirt. Blue jeans met with a pair of grey sneakers, all brand new (save the coat) or CC had never worked retail in any of her 'lives'.

"Here you are miss." the figure said gruffly, thrusting the object into her before turning to follow his partner.

"_Odd._" she thought to herself. Turning to gingerly enter the dragons new lair she whipped back at the retreating figure's parting words.

"That's not your friends, I distinctly remember handing it to you." the wafer thin object in question fluttered into her hands.

Holding up the plastic card with its punched numbers CC's eyes shot open in recognition. "Lel..." but he was already gone, vanished as quickly as he had appeared.

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

Rushing after his fleeing comrade, and clothes, Lelouch mentally berated himself. "_Just couldn't resist could you? Just can't miss ONE chance to mess with their heads can you?_" torn between the disaster that could happen by his early appearance and the pleasure that came from surprising an immortal he speed along after his friend.

"SLOW DOWN!" he finally yelled. Tamaki jerked, almost like a dog hitting the end of his leash, and ground to a halt once he looked back realized who was chasing him.

"Sorry boss, CC and I... well... its complicated." he guiltily ran a hand through his hair.

"You hit on her, she rejected you, you pressed, she threatened to take your nuts with a dull, rusty spoon." came an snickering response.

"Whaaa? How? You know your too smart for your own good." Tamaki ground out between clenched teeth when he realized Lelouch hadn't known that originally. "Stupid Brit." he added playfully as he grabbed the prince in a headlock. Howling in laughter the pinned individual pounded the taller Knight on the back until he was released. Tears poured down his face as he couldn't seem to stop.

"Jees, it wasn't that funny. Was it?" the former subordinate continued, wrapping an arm comfortably around his best buddies shoulders. Steering him to a bench on the outskirts of a park. Collapsing against it the prince's glee slowly diminished.

"Man, its good to be out." he said when the laughter finally died. "I've been locked up in a room for months. The air in Japan really is amazing, so clear and fresh." inhaling deeply the young man sighed it all out after a moment, enjoying the feel of cool air rushing through his lungs. "Tohdoh is really strict, old man's gonna hurt himself one day playing with kids like me."

"Ah I bet hes got years of kicking your ass left in him, Lelouch." Tamaki kidded back, shoving the prince lightly for added punctuation.

Peeking over at Tamaki Lelouch shot a hand out as the Black Knight pulled a pack of smokes from his pocket, ripping it from his unsuspecting hands. Pulling the roof of the carton open he removed one of the little death sticks and admired the simple wrapping.

"Here." he said, tossing the pack back to the puzzled soldier. "Got a light?"

"Didn't you... You know these aint good for you right? Cancer and all." Tamaki mumbled, scrounging around in his pockets anyway. Finding the object in question he pulled a zippo from the dark confines of his pants. Flicking the lighter open he light a cigarette for himself before handing the fiery object to the prince.

"Yeah, but once you start you never stop." the man next to him stated as he created a smoldering ember on his own as well. Sucking harshly on the tube he exhaled a small cloud of smoke. "Filthy habit, we should quit."

Nodding his agreement Tamaki took a puff of his own, feeling the sharp bite of tobacco against his tongue, the unpleasant burn of the smoke in his chest, and the final cool rush of nicotine as it plunged into his blood. Dying with every puff they sat, staring out at the beautiful scenery in the fading light.

"Thanks, Tamaki." the prince said as the cherry red tip began to brush against his filter. "I really couldn't have asked for more."

"I'm glad I got to spend some time with you. You don't really need me, do you?" came a hesitant reply.

"Hah, I would have had a terrible day if you hadn't run me over. Tell you what, if I ever need to build an army you'll be my first candidate for recruitment chief. I know why the new guys were always so excited, so ready to join, to throw their lives away." staring at the object in his hands that was draining his own life the jack looked over at the joker. "You're one of the best at what you do Tamaki. Just don't think you have to be able to do everything. I know I wouldn't trade you for anyone or anything."

Taking his last drag Tamaki exhaled. "So this is it huh?" sighing out the foul smoke as the shadowed figure beside him nodded. "Well I'm glad we got to talk. Take care of her, she deserves the best, and after today I'm not worried she'll be settling for less." flicking the butt into the container for the vile objects near the bench Tamaki leaned back. "When your ready."

The prince drew a hard pull before snuffing the tiny light. Exhaling as he rose, his cigarette butt following Tamaki's into the dark recesses of the trash bin. Moving in front of Tamaki he gave a sad smile. "I had a good time. You were always one I could trust... off the battlefield anyway. Thanks for spending the day with me."

Releasing his power this time was one of the hardest things Lelouch had ever done. To take pain or suffering away was easy. To command loyalty or death was harder, but still but a drop in the ocean against the wave that was facing him now. Now he would take joy, understanding, and a fledgling bond away. Violet, friendly eyes disappeared as unholy power surged, fogging the brilliant orbs with a shroud of eerie, sickly pink light.

"_**LELOUCH VI BRITTANIA COMMANDS YOU! Forget today!"**_

"_YES, YOUR HIGHNESS!"_ for some reason tears started all over again when he heard those words and turned to leave, his best buddy sitting dumbly on the park bench in the fading light.

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

Pulling up to the carpet Suzaku let out a long breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Hurriedly popping his door open he forced himself to exit the vehicle in a stately manner. Less could not and would not be expected from Zero. Throwing a patronizing gesture to the roaring crowd and paparazzi he walked with a confident gait over to the door concealing his escort.

She was radiant, delicate, and eye catching. Sliding a long, shapely leg from the confines of the limo his comrade rose to her full height. The dress she had finally decided on fell around her like a clinging, shimmering wave. Backless, to show off more smooth skin, the top clung to her almost like a second skin. There was a slight flare near her hips where it loosened to fall elegantly off-center, the left side cut high to highlight delicate feet and slender calf's. A small ruffle effect completed the simple but eye catching dress, elbow length scarlet gloves and bright heels complimented the fine cloth perfectly. Ruby red hair shone with a healthy glow as it spilled down to bare shoulders, and a simple black and gold mask covered her features. The blood red carpet almost swallowed the fiery guest as she raised a hand for her partner.

Swallowing a lump that had appeared in his throat Suzaku gingerly took the offered digits in his palm and began the trip to the entrance hall. Kallen matched him step for step, smiling beautifully for the cameras that threatened to blind their victims. He could feel the tension in her fingers, brutal, rending force held back only by willpower as the normally evasive teen stood firm in the line of fire. Trying to hurry only made her grip his hand tighter, reminding him that above all else, Zero was a perfect icon.

The goal seemed so far away, unreachable by mortal means as the lights continued to batter them like flashing devils. Wading through the storm of unfiltered curiosity was almost like trying to walk upstream in a flood. Suzaku was beginning to remember why he had stopped appearing for social events.

_"How do they do this?"_ he wondered, glancing at the seemingly perfect woman on his arm. His eyes could only see the lie, the skin deep mask that hid what her hands could not. To the world she was every inch a noble, enjoying the spotlight for the first time in her short life. Through his arm he could feel the beast that longed to escape the torturous sham, scrabbling against the iron will that imprisoned it.

"_Must be a Britannian__ thing_." he thought ruefully. Recalling Lelouch's own uncanny sense for cameras or media hounds pointed in his direction only enforced the stereotype.

Reaching the door they turned in unison to wave one last time to the reporters, fans, and simple onlookers. Passing through the archway Kallen dropped his hand like a snake as the walls closed them off from the photographers. Nose in the air she swam off through the crowd, disappearing completely.

"Figures." he mumbled. She hadn't promised anything else though. Suzaku was oddly disappointed, a retched feeling long forgotten began to grow in his chest. Rejection.

The room was too stifling, he hadn't even been in long enough to shake hands with the host. Shaking he hurriedly took the stairs to the slightly less populated upper levels. Pushing politely through the throng he suddenly found himself alone in a familiar setting. Looking down the ornately decorated hall he spied the door. Shiny shoes scuffed along deep carpet as he shambled to the object. Pausing upon reaching his objective the imposter studied the wood.

Lifting a trembling hand he grasped the smooth handle and pushed. There was no creak, no ominous music, no sudden bursting out of masked figures. There was an unsubtle tide of memories. Staring into the room of his best friend Suzaku felt hopeless. Who was he to take Lelouch's place. He couldn't _see_ like the pale prince, he was no inspiring figure. He couldn't save the world from itself. Hell, he couldn't even stop the carefully arranged pieces Lelouch had left in his hands from splitting.

Taking a step inside he softly closed the door behind him, looking at the bed, the desk, the bookcases, and even the small wicker trash can. Everything was how he had left it. A little bubble of the past, encased forever. A place where seeing him wasn't so hard to imagine. The masked man could almost feel the slight vibrations of the occupants footsteps now.

"Why did you leave it to _me_." he whispered to the empty shell, hoping but not expecting some answers would reveal themselves.

"Because you can handle it."

Suzaku's entire body froze. A hand fluttered to his chest, no beat. To his wrist, no pulse. Pulling the mask from its perch he slowly turned toward the door. Keeping his eyes on the ground he saw a pair of soft grey sneakers. Trailing up from them was a brand new pair of jeans. A worn brown coat covered a black untucked dress shirt. Gulping down his fears Suzaku looked into the face of the specter, and was rewarded with a familiar pair of evil eyes.

"Your-"

"Function 2648C, priority Green, spread four, concentration 67.8%." the undead rattled off quickly.

"Huh?" came Suzaku's comical response, in reply the mask in his hand clicked. Looking down in horror the false owner saw a spray of gas released from the mechanism. A gasp pulled some of the vapor into his lungs before his military training could kick in, with it came a peculiar feeling. Like floating, the world blurred before coming back into focus.

He didn't remember laying against a fuzzy wall. Why were the colors so bright? Was sound always this distant and muffled? Trying to get his mind to function proved ultimately to be a futile venture. Rolling his limp head about he tried to understand this strange new world.

"Our talk will come later." came a distant rumble, deeply comforting. "For now there is something else I want to do. Just don't sleep too long." with the words jumbling before his very eyes Suzaku gibbered quietly.

Small, delicate hands slid under his back, lifting him from the ground effortlessly. Flying through the air he couldn't tell what was going on, everything was moving to fast. Coming to rest at last on a fluffy surface. With the world finally slowing he recognized the landscape. He had slept in this bed several times when Lelouch helped him with homework late into the night. Comforted by the spectral presence of his friend the drifted away into a happier time.

Pink eyes glowed in the dark as the ghost picked up the fallen mask. Looking towards the closet pale lips spread in a twisted grin. Let Zero rise again in the spotlight, if only for the evening. Tonight would be a glorious night of the dead.

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

Steve McQuillen puttered about the clubhouse, unwilling to admit he was lost. Just as he was unable to prove otherwise. The party had been terrible, he had run into the girl of his dreams in a breath taking dress and decided (after several drinks) to approach her. That was the start of his disastrous night. Public humiliation was avoided, but he had received one of the most brutal verbal abuse sessions in recorded history. A glass of punch had been upended sometime after that and he was sticky, sore, and thoroughly depressed. Squishing his way around the upstairs looking for a place to relieve his bulging bladder was the highlight of his evening.

Sighing at his misfortune he unwittingly collided with another guest. Sputtering his mouth moved faster then his eyes.

"Watch it! The hallway is plenty big enough for two of us!" as he spouted off his eyes caught up.

"Indeed, I apologize for unintentionally bumping you good sir." Zero said, small hand gestures accenting his words. "Though if I may be so bold, what brings an esteemed guest such as yourself to this deserted section of our get together?"

Stumbling over his tongue the McQuillen said the first thing that came to mind. "Piss."

"Ah! Right this way my good sir." with a flourish Zero spun 180 degrees and began marching down the hall. Steve couldn't think of a reason not to follow, so he did. Zero displayed an uncanny familiarity with the surroundings, describing several paintings, and their artists, commenting on the design of the carpet and fixtures. Steve wished he wasn't about to explode all over his best pants. Several halls and encounters later Steve was surrounded by a small cult of individuals awed by Zero. He still had to pee.

Finally Zero pulled up before a inconspicuous door. Bowing smoothly he swept both hands towards the portal. "Your destination my good sir."

Unsure of what to say Steve pushed the door open. Suddenly his brain clicked back into the on position. Whipping around he expelled the next thought he had.

"Could you sign this?" he held out a stained handkerchief, one that had not so long ago been thrown back in his face when he offered it to his red goddess.

Zero was taken aback for a moment, but quickly reasserted himself. Holding out a hand a marker appeared from somewhere in the crowd and was passed to rest in the black glove. Scribbling with giant gestures Zero finished and returned the items to their respective owners.

Holding the now sacred object Steve bowed deeply, with his brain working slightly he did realize what had happened. Scooting into the lavish bathroom he shut the door, blocking out the ravening hordes while containing his glee at owning the first object _ever_ signed by the messiah himself.

He didn't have to pee so bad anymore.

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

Chuckling to himself under the familiar weight once again placed on his neck Lelouch continued his tour for the crowd. He worked his way out into the grand hall before finally waving goodbye to the now impressive gathering. Flexing his arm he threw in a dramatic cape sweep as he spun around. Peering through the throng he tried to locate his objective, failing to spot the elusive figure he decided to enjoy his 'revival' for the short time it would be available.

Swanning through the crowd he began to work his magic, a special brand of precognition available only to those born and raised in the Britannian empire's cutthroat courts guiding him. Leaders of various nations were confronted, tactfully of course. Many were left with feelings of doubt evaporating as Zero proved to be every bit the man they assumed he was, but had begun to doubt. There was nothing that escaped him, he would offer 'suggestions' on improvements or veiled threats against actions that were 'inexcusable in the new age'. Those he praised were elevated above their comrades, shining examples of excellence. Those he did not were soon frantic to begin some program or redirect their efforts to achieve similar remarks and status.

"War is a thing of the past._ IF _we let it die." the masked hero explained numerous times. "There will be endless opportunities to use the resources available to the military for ground breaking studies in other fields. Without the threat of invasion scientists will be free to spread their knowledge, instead of hoarding it for their countries personal use." hands flew about in grand motions, inspiring confidence in the man that was almost unnatural.

Soon there was a collective of party goers surrounding the sleek figure. Discussion moved from topic to topic at a frightening pace. While others would offer a bit of their thoughts on subjects the knew the most on Zero was always talking. Art, history, mathematics, theoretical physics, literature, government policies, politics in general and specific, even going so far as to debate the landscaping projects of a governess' villa. He was a perfect example, always having a compliment or a suggestion to include in his demonstration of terrifying intellect.

Tiring more quickly then he like Lelouch excused himself for a moment, disappearing from the circle he slipped into another room. Sighing as he let himself relax a bit the prince shifted his top. The old Zero costume he had stashed in the closet was barely big enough for him now. A good reminder of what the last eight months of training had done for him. Walking briskly he moved through the rooms, giving quick acknowledgments to well known figures, and some of the more unheard of as well. Entering the Grand hall again he saw preparations being made, tables were slid back to create a large circle. Looking across the empty space he did a double take.

There she was, radiant as she was in his memories, and his dreams. Trying to relax taunt muscles he was struck with a sudden inspiration. Setting a foot out onto the vast expanse of open space he walked purposefully towards the center. Dress shoes clicked sharply on the tiles, the whisper of his cape falling as he undid the broach was suddenly loud in the deathly quiet room. Bundling the fabric lightly he tossed it to a waiter, shrugging subtly to accustom himself to the lack of weight.

Reaching the center he fixed his gaze on his target. Bowing deeply he offered up a velvet covered hand, and hoped to be granted his wish.

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

"This can't be happening." Kallen whispered. Suzaku wanted to _dance_! Even if the fool didn't trip over his own feet there was no way he could know the proper forms for the Britannian dances. He might have been the son of a prime minister, but only _Britannian_ nobility were properly taught the opening dances for these events.

Her doubts were eased slightly as the dark figure regally strode to the center of the circle, further when he unbuckled his cape with practiced ease. Something that had been missing since the mask changed hands. He was more natural, fluid, and graceful then ever, even walking down the carpet to the doors Suzaku was stiff. Stifling a gasp she realized he was actually going through with this.

"_SO not part of our deal!_" she mentally shrieked. On top of that he was going to fall on his face and destroy his image. "Perfect." she snarled as her partner bowed elegantly towards her.

As the figure raised his hand she realized her feet were already moving, bewitched by the subtle grace that had just recently returned to the vigilante. Resigning herself to the inevitable shame that would come shortly Kallen raised her hand to rest in Zero's outstretched fingers. Rising back to his full height while gripping her delicate appendage drew her to his chest. Her other hand hesitantly brushed over smooth shirt fabric on its way to his shoulder. Her breath caught as she activated her 'Geass', they would need every advantage possible to make this work.

When the masked individual's hand faintly brushed her waist Kallen felt odd. She wasn't feeling anything from her 'Power of the Queen'. Frowning slightly she suddenly drew a sharp breath as Zero's hands grew firm, solidifying their physical connection.

"Only for you, Q-1."

Instantly the world was forced into the background, lights dimmed all around, leaving Kallen with her captor. She couldn't have been happier though, even if it was a lie. Clinging onto her king with everything, willing it to be the truth, the red head felt him begin the opening sequence. Smooth steps carried them in a growing spiral, slowly spinning through the dim air. He was so strong, she could feel the power in arms and legs as he held her delicately, as if she were porcelain. There was tension there, as if Zero was trying to release her from his irresistible grasp.

Throwing her last worries away Kallen surrendered to the music and the guiding touch of her partner. Suzaku could never have accomplished this level of expertise, even she was a stumbling beginner in the face of Zero's movement. Letting him take command was always so easy, from their first days fighting and scrabbling to survive to their final moments of wrenched feelings and unspoken regrets. She was lost without his light, and he without her protection.

Swirling faster and faster they danced. Two figures, one black as a moonless night, the other brilliant as the setting sun. Anguish was visible even with the mask when their connection was severed, but the bonds drew together again, almost magnetically as they parted and rejoined.

"_There should be more dancers_." she remembered thinking at one point, but she couldn't bear to look away from the emotionless visor in front of her. Faltering for a moment her partner pulled her to him like a lover. Holding her as close as possible for the briefest of moments before releasing her to rotate under his hands in a tight circle.

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

She was too beautiful, his heart couldn't take in enough. Eyes greedily sucked in the visage before him as he spun her tightly, wishing he could pull her around himself in a similar manner.

"Your eye is keen young prince. With such a knight at your side you may very well be unstoppable." came a voice from his subconscious.

"She has always been the queen of my court." he echoed back. "My fiercest warrior, my greatest confident, a guiding light in the dark, the closest thing to love left to one such as we."

"How true, she is a splitting image of Guinevere at her 17th birthday. Though the scarlet locks are almost an improvement." the long dead king mused.

"Perhaps your memory is fainter then you would like to admit, because I can think of nothing in this world or the next that could equal the sight of this girl on my arm." the prince rebuked, taking in the mentioned view again as he released her only to feel the pleasure of her return.

"Well I shall leave you to your pleasures then my lord. Cherish these moments, for the battles will begin, again, all to soon." voice fading as the door to the past opened and closed.

"Indeed I shall, no matter how costly the moments may be." Lelouch whispered. Another slight frown appeared for a second upon Kallens lips before the euphoria of his touch erased such unpleasantries. Drawing her near again Lelouch held that moment, embraced it, let it wash his pains and fears away. His Q-1 was here, nothing was impossible. Take over the world? Hah, he had done so with a brittle, broken rook, imagine what was possible with a breath-taking queen at his side. Drinking in the scene, the crowd, the sound, and the feel of her feather-like weight in his hands Lelouch rejoiced.

Slipping back into the fantastic dream he simply enjoyed the experience, letting it pour over him like clear, cleansing water. Soothing away the hurts, the indecision's, the horror of his fate, and covering his grim plans with a glittering stream of hope. Wishing if it only could last forever.

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

It wasn't Suzaku, her body and mind knew it, and the 'Geass' proved it. This could only be Zero, resurrected from the grave to reward her service. To grant her one last, beautiful night with him. The dance would end all to soon, even if it went on till dawn. Ruthlessly crushing the despair that threatened to rise in the face of that knowledge Kallen dived back into the fiction, willing the harsh realities away. Falling back into the simple pleasures of his hands roaming around her, commanding her without words, directing her efforts just as much here as on the battlefield.

A candy sweet vision of happiness. Effervescent bubbles danced around them. Tears she realized, and lines of liquid down the pale throat before her made it clear she was not alone. Laughing at the bitter-sweet unreality of it all Kallen fell forward to her hero's chest. Clinging to him like a life-raft in the center of a sea of featureless figures. Holding tightly to the specter so he could never escape, never leave her alone again. The last notes of the tune drifted down around them as they stood twined together, slightly swaying in a swirling pot of humanity.

When the echoes had even faded away Zero slowly pushed her away, his whole body trembling with the effort. Not that she could resist him, never him. Tears poured with renewed fervor as the distance between them grew. She couldn't help it, grabbing his arms with her helpless fingers, pleading silently for him to stay. But the distance continued to expand, and when their contact was broken, even though he was merely an inch away they might have been across the world. Turning slowly the grim phantom began to push his way through the milling masses. Gliding smoothly through spaces in the crowd when he could, but always moving further away.

"No!" she couldn't take it again. She couldn't bear to lose him again, couldn't stand the loneliness that came whenever he disappeared from her sight. Electrified by her own words she began a frantic rush towards him, thwarted at every turn by giggling, bulging eyed guests. The air was stifling without her kings presence, it threatened to take everything from her, to beat her to the ground to lay broken and crushed under the heels of the crowd.

"Wait!" she called hoarsely, desperate to reach his disappearing back. To touch him once more, to hear three words. She would face the world to hear three words, but the nobles formed a wall that refused to let her beyond its pale borders. Snarling and baring teeth she tore at the barrier, desperation turning to a burning, unstoppable _NEED_. Shoving bloated carcasses from her way the red queen chased after her fleeing king.

Breaking from the crowd she caught a glimpse of his cape as it returned to broad shoulders. Plowing through obstructions Kallen saw him turn down an empty hall. Panting as her eye took in the pathway she ran down the archways after his retreating form.

She couldn't gain on him, no matter how fast she moved he was always one door ahead, only the slightest swaying leaving clue to his route. Kallen rushed, frantic with fear at the thought of his disappearance. Recognizing the high ceiling and tell tale bookcases of the library the crimson lotus bulldozed through the rows, eyes always moving, determined to catch the slightest signs of his passage. Light spilled out from behind a bookcase further down the row, throwing caution to the wind she leaped towards it. Clawing around the corner to see a horrifying sight.

In the brilliant light of the hidden elevator Zero's hand was on the front of his mask, quiet clicks heralding its removal. Frozen by the sight Kallen couldn't do anything as the symbol was slowly pulled away. A pointed chin, high cheek bones and gorgeous lips were revealed for an instant before the obstruction was manipulated to block her view again. With infuriating deliberateness the mystery stepped into the portal of light.

"Don't leave me!" with his disappearance Kallen's limbs responded with alacrity to her constant demands, spurring her into the light before the closing doors. Slamming herself against the two inch gap left in the doors she saw him, the real him. The mask dangled from his slender fingers as he leaned back against the wall as if exhausted, and the sight of such weakness demanded her comfort. Forcing fingers between the panels the Queen forced the offending obstructions away. Launching herself into the opening she wrapped around the fallen prince like a blanket, throwing her own disguise to the floor.

As the doors slid fully open again she felt a crushing arm pin her against a hard chest, slender fingers drew her head up to his own. Looking up into vibrant violet eyes her breath disappeared. As lips connected she felt a tingle start from her belly and tease its way through her whole body. All sense of self dissipated into the shared storm of feelings.

The kiss lasted forever, full of previously unexpressed emotion from him. Emotion she had hoped and prayed was there, even after their last kiss. The indifferent mask that had haunted her was crumbling as they shared their first mutual touch. Breaking contact for a moment Lelouch met her tear filled gaze with his own.

"I love you, Kallen."

* * *

VI.

* * *

So I'm sure you all noticed the shorter scenes, something I'm not sure if I'll continue with (depends on you all I guess.) but wanted to try. Also was pretty much how this chapter played out in my head.

I might be taking a short break to really hammer out what I'm planning on doing with this fic now (welcome to the end of my initial idea, but I would hate to not do anything else with it.).

Thoughts, suggestions, and reviews are always appreciated and I'll try to finish up editing 4-6 shortly for your viewing pleasure.

~**Simply**_Waters_~


	7. Fight 7: Renewed Fears

Look! I'm back! here is a new chapter for you all (consider it a gift for taking so long with 6.). I hope you all enjoy and review even if this one is slightly shorter then normal =)

Thanks again to Jeune Rye, Mister SP, Ragez, Shattered-dreams17, Trife, Jojora, and Clr2 for support and story ideas... you all receive a 3

**I still own nothing**

* * *

VII.

* * *

Renewed fears

"Say that again?" Ohgi commented, not really certain he heard right.

"Subject Zero has escaped containment and fled, we are in the process of tracking him now. All studies have been stalled until his return." came Tohdoh's base voice. "I am unable to give you a time frame for capture, though I would suggest informing Xingku immediately as reinforcements may become necessary."

"How did this happen?" the stunned politician muttered.

"Subject Zero has proved far more capable of himself now then in the past, I underestimated his physical and deceptive abilities. A mistake that shall not be repeated." Tohdoh continued. "I would like to request this department be transferred directly under Le Xingku after you inform him. This is a military matter now, not a public one."

"Unacceptable, you will make do with the resources available to you now Tohdoh. I will see what I can do about procuring you additional men and Knightmare's."

"Just soldiers for now, Ohgi, Lelouch's piloting skills are still average at best, and the two _Lances_ I have available will be more then enough to face him. Even if he were to retrieve the Shinkiro." Frowning Oghi considered the possibilities of Lelouch getting his hands on such an item.

"What if he went for the Lancelot, Guren, or another of our handful of 7th generation KMF's?" he asked

"That would be foolish of him, seeing as how his skills would be almost worthless inside the cockpit of those machines. Shinkiro would be the one he would take, if he takes any at all, as it is specifically designed around his strengths." Tohdoh reasoned.

"Very well, I will see what I can do about getting you more men then. Do you have any specific requests?"

"At least a squad's worth of sharpshooters and their equipment. Also urban close quarters combatants would be a good choice." Tohdoh replied.

"Sharpshooters Tohdoh? What if they miss? A 50 caliber round will pulp a human target even if it misses by a hands breadth."

"He isn't human anymore Ohgi. I don't think even a full auto 50 cal could keep him from getting back up anymore." Tohdoh warned.

"Very well, I'll include a few more of the _Spear-less_ as well. You're praise for them despite the operations failure is heartening." Ohgi said.

"Indeed, they preformed beyond my standards, I might only be alive because of the efforts of Lo Ping." returned the old commander.

"I'll inform Xingku immediately then. Good luck, Tohdoh." Oghi finished, placing the receiver down before hearing his response.

"GOD DAMN IT!" he roared in the empty office, slamming his fists into the massive desk he sat behind. "What was he _thinking_ letting the subject even _move_. I would have had him bound to a table with razor wire!" he ranted.

Calming himself the Black Knight began to plot. How could he keep this situation under his control? Abandoning thoughts of giving Xingku Tohdoh's suggestion to transfer him directly under the Black Knights force commander, as if he would let them cut him out of the loop. Grumbling he picked up his phone again and dialed his benefactor.

"Yes Ohgi?" came the deceptively smooth voice after a few rings.

"We have a... situation." Ohgi began. "Subject Zero has managed to not only escape from under Tohdoh's gaze, but elude capture as well."

"Unfortunate." Ohgi shivered a little as he heard the slight sense of malice enter the mans voice. "What preparations is Tohdoh making for the capture effort?"

"He has a company of infantry at his disposal, two _Lances_ of modified _Glassglows_ and has requested sharpshooters. I assume he is also using resources from the espionage and media departments."

"Well he is anything but incompetent." the mystery finished for him. "Give him the sharpshooters and another companies worth of men, he shouldn't need Knightmare's to hunt down the subject unless they allow him to capture the ones they have. VTOL's however, should be made available to him 24/7 until the capture is complete. I will also send you two operatives to hunt for the subject as you see fit. Either as part of Tohdoh's task force or as a separate unit. Use your discretion."

"Very well, anything else you would ask of me?" Ohgi queried.

"Good luck on your election to one of the three Japanese UFN representative seats. I'm behind you all the way."

"Thank you. I will do everything in my power to speed the recapture." Ohgi replaced the handset onto its base. Placing his head in his hands he let himself shiver and dissolve into a puddle of fear for a moment.

Inhaling he forced the insecurities back into the closet they came from. He was Ohgi of the Black Knights, soon to also be a UFN representative for his country, he couldn't disappear over-night without questions being asked.

"I just wish Tohdoh had put more emphasis on research and less on mere containment." he whispered to the empty office. If they could crack the secret to Lelouch's regeneration he wouldn't need to fear _anyone_ ever again. Remembering Lelouch's heart starting to beat again, even around Tohdoh's sword was a vivid reminder of his unhallowed powers. Powers Ohgi was desperate to have for his own.

"I'll help this dream stay alive, Naoto. I swear!" he resolutely stated, mostly for the grim specter that haunted him. Calling his secretary for a new pile of paperwork required to get his plans moving Ohgi leaned back and contemplated.

.

/-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

.

The elevator finally slid to a halt, and Lelouch reluctantly broke their embrace. Grabbing a small duffel-bag he had stashed before the party he gave Kallen a quick smirk and motioned for her to follow him down the empty hall.

"Where are we?" she asked inquisitively, staring at the Brittish secret ops center built under her school.

"You are in the OSI base built here to monitor me after Charles re-wrote my memories." Lelouch explained as he moved towards the main database and conference room. "I figured this would be the best place to dig around for some information on whats happened in my absence." punching in the numbers to unlock the door as he elaborated.

"It was quite a challenge to keep up the facade as Zero with the agents constantly watching me. Rolo was one of them." suppressing the slight flash of pain that came with the mention of his brothers name.

"I always wondered where he came from." Kallen mused as the door beeped and slid open. "Did you have to _Geass_ him?"

"Hardly necessary for Rolo, he merely needed a reason to exist. The Brittish never gave him one. I could, though I haven't decided if it was a lie or not." shaking away the memories of the brotherly feelings his sibling (fake or not, in the end he proved worthy of the title.) had brought forth. "You were the only member of my upper staff to ever be _Geassed_, and Jeremiah removed it from you already anyway." walking into the open room he felt Kallens eyes on his back.

"Were?" she looked at him accusingly.

"I met Tamaki the other day, after my break-out. I couldn't have anyone know about me just yet." Lelouch replied, avoiding her gaze.

"You didn't-"

"He's alive, and though he can't remember what happened for a day I'm sure he can blow it off as a drunken stupor." Lelouch smoothly cut her off. Moving to the dark terminal he flicked a few switches. The soothing hum of machinery soon filled the room.

"Now lets see..." he mumbled as his mind tried to bring forth the codes to access the OSI database. "AH!" typing quickly he was rewarded with a series of clicks and a sudden flow of returning color to the multitude of buttons, switches, and dials on the board in front of him. Smirking he began to design a quick program to re-route several news casts and on-line databases through a series of filters before displaying the then relevant information to him. Five minutes later he leaned back to let his brain child do its work. Looking behind him revealed Kallen simply staring at him.

"I'm not going to disappear, Kallen." he teased lightly.

"Promise?" she asked quietly.

"I promise." he replied, almost condescendingly as he swiveled around to face her directly. It was a true promise, one he made facing her with his heart open. "I won't leave my Q-1 unattended again."

Tears started to form in her achingly beautiful blue eyes. Light tremors ran up and down her as she sat on the table. Rising to his feet Lelouch wrapped her in his warm embrace. Holding the girl through her moment of weakness as her arms wrapped around him as well.

"I'm scared..." she whispered, sobbing lightly. "Your a dream, and I'll wake up alone again."

"_Damn it._" Lelouch crossed off one mental plan for keeping her from harms way off before responding. "I'm every bit as real as you are Kallen, and I intend to stay so." raising a hand her ran it through thick red locks, admiring the light that shone from the well kept strands. There was something so utterly delicious about the feel of the silken threads against his fingers. Clamping down on his growing feelings he calmed himself.

"_She needs your support, not your attraction right now._" he reminded himself. A pair of slender hands grabbed the sides of his face and reminded him that he knew absolutely _nothing_ about women as they pulled luscious lips against his own.

Enjoying the contact Lelouch let himself fall into the embrace. Shifting his grip to pull her even closer to him, enjoying the rush of feelings that came from their hearts beating against each other through the barrier of flesh. Her own hands slid under his arms to lock him in place against her, refusing to let him escape. Not that Lelouch could deny his queen anything any longer.

Sighing quietly as their lips parted Kallen lay her head against his chest and giggled. "I can hear it." releasing one arm she ran a finger down his covered chest. "Your heart is racing."

"Oh? I wonder why?" he responded, every inch the ice prince of Ashford academy.

"YOU.. Stupid!" she shrieked, pushing him playfully into his chair before curling up in his lap, head resting against his right shoulder. "Pretend you understand a girls heart won't you?" she mumbled before beginning to drift away, the emotional outbursts having worn her out.

"_If only I did._" the prince thought humorously. Holding the precious burden with one arm he began to crawl through the readouts.

"At least the situation is salvageable." he muttered. Looking at the occupant of his lap he grinned. "Well... one of them."

A tiny, happy snicker followed his comment as the occupant snuggled closer, prompting a laugh of his own.

"The world needs something to _Fear_." Lelouch said, quietly enough to keep from disturbing the sleeping queen. "I wonder if that is my place to claim yet though." gazing at the happy sleeper he couldn't do it. Couldn't even begin planning anything other then enjoying her embrace till the world ended.

"Another day will bring the inevitable need for a Demon King. But not today, not today." he said, slightly louder as he leaned back and began to devour the information pouring through the screen. As well as the soft rise and fall of the only girl to take up residence next to his sister in his heart.

.

/-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

.

Sophie glared at the man behind the counter.

"Your _sure_ you checked the bill over?" she said, pointing to the document in question. "I'm certain I didn't use that many minutes!" flipping purple-hair back behind her shoulders.

"The bill is accurate miss." the nervous teen replied. "I looked it over personally."

A foul wash of air seemed to appear, though the idiot behind the counter couldn't smell it.

"You're lying." she stated, staring hard at him. "I _know_ you are."

"I'm not-"

"Get your manager." Sophie demanded. Unwilling to sit through another breath of the stench.

"He's-"

"NOW!" she yelled, pointing to the office behind him.

"Yes Ma'am!" he shot out, already running for the door.

Twiddling her thumbs Sophie waited patiently for her next victim. It wasn't long before an equally young cashier started towards her from the break room. The foul air returned even before he got to her.

"I said the manager! Now go get him." she demanded before he even reached her, prompting a quick 180 as the boy disappeared into the back-room again. Waving a hand lightly before her Sophie pulled a small box from a chain around her neck and enjoyed the pleasing sent of the perfume inside.

Looking up at the sound of the door opening she smiled. "_Finally._" the man moving towards her was defiantly the actual manager. A light stink followed him, but that was nothing unusual for someone of his age.

"I need you to review this bill, its 200 dollars over and I _know _I didn't use that many minutes." she stated as he reached the counter.

"Right away ma'am." he said cordially, the unpleasant odor grew stronger.

"Now, if you would sir." she pressed.

"I'm pulling it up now ma'am." he returned.

Sophie was done playing when the wave of horrific sensory input rolled over her. Snatching the man over the counter she pulled him face to face with her.

"I said _now_." she said in a complete mono-tone, fixing him with a fish-eyed stare before releasing him to spill down the counter back to his chair. A brief flurry of typing followed by a printer starting helped clear the air for her.

"Lets see." the slightly over-weight man said as the report printed. "Hmmmm... interesting, it seems one of the new guys accidentally forgot to put a period here." turning back to the computer his fingers exploded over the keyboard for a moment before he turned nervously back to her.

"Should be fixed now. Is their anything else I can do for you?"

"Well you guys screwed up and almost made me triple my bill. What can _you_ do for _me_?" she replied sweetly, flexing fingers on the counter-top.

"Not really, though I appreciate you coming to catch the error, I will be speaking the the individual shortly and I promise this incident won't repeat itself." Sophie subconsciously waved her left hand to dissipate the air as he started talking.

"Your _sure_ there isn't anything you can do for me?" she pressed, pouring on even more molasses sweet tones.

"Certain ma'am." he stated. The air only grew heavier.

"I'm going to ask one more time. This time you will tell me the truth or you will be in the hospital." Sophie said. Smiling like an angel as her fingers drew a groan from the finished wood under her hand.

"Ww-ww-well perhaps there is something I can do for you!" he suddenly jumped, remembering how easily the slightly girl before him and dragged his less then unimpressive frame over the counter. Typing quickly he credited her account for two months and printed the receipts. Placing the paper-work on the counter he gave a sickly smile.

"There, your good for the next two months, Sophie. I hope you enjoy your day." sighing as the frightening individual scooped up the paper-work and flounced off. Seeming every inch the young, flighty girl she appeared to be. Collapsing Mark decided his day could only get better. Looking up as the door chime sounded he spied a young couple. A young boy with black hair and piercing violet eyes and a gorgeous red-head clinging to his arm

"_Ahhh, to be that young again._" he reminisced before rising to go chat with them.

"Hello, names Mark. How can I help you young folks today?" he said with a smile plastered over his face.

"Why yes, I think you can." the boy responded, left hand passing over his eyes.

.

/-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

.

With the phone bill taken care of Sophie started back towards Ashford academy, her room had been empty since her room-mate, Shirley, had passed away. Not that she minded the extra space, but it would be nice to have company around more often. Someone to chat with boys and homework with in the late hours of the night.

"_Maybe I'll ask for a replacement it's hard being all alone._" she mused, bouncing down the sidewalk. The phone she had just gotten payed off for two months going off. Dancing along with the tune for a moment she pulled the object out and flipped it open. Staring at the caller id a sudden change ran over the purple-haired girls features.

Pressing the button she raised it to her ear. "Sophie here, I'm alone."

"Excellent, you need to pick up Reaver. He should be coming in on the noon flight from India. You two are being moved to active status. Reaver has the details." came a deep voice from the line.

"Roger that sir." she replied, snapping the phone shut and taking off for the train station. A sudden feeling of euphoria rising in her chest. All the waiting was about to be over, her powers had been called for!

.

/-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

.

Tom Gerald stalked his way into the baggage claim area. He was a large man with short brown hair and impressive physique, and planes were not his preferred method of transportation. Knightmare's or boats would draw to much attention or take to much time respectively however. Necessitating the vile machines. Spotting his bag on the moving slide he pulled the heavy duffel up effortlessly and turned around. A leggy teen with purple hair was standing behind him already.

"Shoot, here I thought I could at least get out of the airport before you caught up." the massive individual stated as Sophie jumped to wrap him in a hug.

"Your unusually expressive today, Sophie." Tom stated, removing the clinging girl from his neck.

"I'm just so excited I can't help it!" she cheered, spinning in a circle. "Whats our job?"

"I'll tell you later." grumbled the giant while trying to keep the girl from doing anything else that might jeopardize his cover. Tom retreated to the train station while trying to dodge the infectious happiness that always followed his partner.

Cramming into the car he waited patiently for their station. Fifteen minutes in Sophie let out a quiet shriek and looked at him.

"Pervert!" pointing to the man trying to sneak away after getting a feel. Tom was not a violent individual if the situation didn't call for it. But he was _never_ one to overlook his partners requests. Pushing through the crowded train-car was almost impossible, thus why there were problems like what had just occurred. Tom however, had no problems pushing the masses of humanity aside as he grabbed the offenders collar.

Lifting the man over his head he proceeded, with many protests and cries of pain from the captured individual, to wrap the man around a pair of dangling handles easily removed from their former holders. After tying the human knot he slugged the man, lightly, putting him to sleep six feet in the air. Returning to his partner (much easier now with the crowd parting in awe) he placed her against the wall to avoid any similar incidents for the rest of the trip.

"Thank you, Tom." she stated with a smile.

"Shut up." was all he could say.

When the train reached their station he shoved a path through the crowd and exited with his partner. Walking to a nearby park they grabbed a secluded bench and relaxed. Pulling the zipper on his duffel-bag Tom pulled a thick folder out and passed it to Sophie.

"Here's what we got." as she started digging through the folder he gave an overview. "The targets name is Lelouch Lamperouge, or Lelouch vi Brittania, take your pick. He is a code-bearer and likely still retains his _Geass_ an unusual occurrence to say the least. He escaped a secure military complex three days ago and we've been activated to assist in his recapture. His _Geass_ is likely a control type with visual activation. I suggest one-way mirror glasses once we start the hunt. The mission lead for the Black Knights is Kyoshiro Tohdoh, I don't think you need me to describe his well-known capabilities." pulling a protein bar from the bag Tom ripped it open and continued. "We're to report to Kaname Ohgi as well. Though he has given us free-rein to track the target as we see fit."

"Uh-huh." Sophie grunted as she continued reading the intelligence packet. "So we got to pick up a formerly deceased emperor who is actually immortal. And keep our _capacity_ from question?"

"Pretty much. Sounds fun doesn't it?" Tom replied with a feral smile as he tore into the thick treat.

"Very much so, Reaver, very much so." she responded in kind, unhealthy light spilling from her left eye. "Lets go see what Tohdoh has for us eh?"

"I agree." the operative responded while rising to his feet and brushing the crumbs from his pants.

.

/-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

.

Wiping sweat from his brow Jeremiah dropped the ripe orange down to his beautiful companion. Smiling as she caught and stared at the fruit. Sliding down the ladder he grabbed her and seated the light girl onto his shoulder.

"We'll have a good harvest this year if my predictions are right." he told the short pink-haired girl as they headed for the small but comfortable house on the farm. A click was heard and Jeremiah looked up, already knowing what he would see.

"Recorded." Anya stated in a small voice. Returning the camera phone to her pocket.

"You know that isn't necessary anymore, Anya. With the _Geass_ on you gone your memory is just as good as any camera." Jeremiah tried to broach the subject he'd had zero luck with since taking the young Knight of Round under his wing. Her response was invariably to pull out the phone once again.

"Jeremiah tried to tell me to stop taking pictures again." Anya repeated as her fingers typed the statement into her digital diary.

"Oh for the love of-" Jeremiah cut himself off when he saw a covered military truck approaching. "Anya, go inside would you darling." setting the girl down he shooed her inside.

"Put out the mechanic set while your headed that way, child." he called after her. Turning to face the oncoming Humvee he mentally prepared himself.

Activating one of the additional features of his left eye he checked thermal readings. Though not completely accurate due to the surrounding heat and engine block in the way, Jeremiah none the less determined at least a team of soldiers in the back of the vehicle. Taking a seat in a rocking chair on the front porch he calmly waited for the Humvee to reach his doorstep.

"Welcome to the Gottwald farm." he called as the driver stepped out. Seeing the uniform Jeremiah felt the hair on the back of his neck rising, very much like a wolf. Growling only increased his likeness to the animal as he rose to meet the Black Knight representative.

"I hope your visit is peaceful in nature." Jeremiah stated. "I would hate to deprive this world of _more_ of its guardians."

"Your hearing has been determined, Jeremiah Gottwald. I have come to request you join us at the capital." the fluky stated.

"I'm quite comfortable here. And I don't think you can _make_ me do anything, traitor." Jeremiah spat out at the joker.

"I would prefer not to resort to force." the man began.

Jeremiah laughed. Walking to the front of the Humvee he inhaled and grabbed the bumper. Straining he began to raise himself to his full height. Exhaling as he majestically brought the ton of machine and men slowly off the ground. Grunting with the effort he held the Humvee level with his chest for a full ten seconds before throwing the truck to the ground. The occupants of the back spilled out onto the ground as the vehicle bounced a full foot into the air after being dropped.

"_I_ would _prefer_ you respect my private property, captain." Jeremiah stated, placing a friendly hand on his counterparts shoulder. "I would _prefer_ not resorting to _violence_ if you understand." smiling he gestured to the still open drivers door. "If you would be so kind as to leave my property now I think I can overlook this statement from your superiors. You don't want to be responsible for me coming to talk with them _again_ do you?" he squeezed the little bugs shoulder just to be sure the point got across.

"N-nnn-no sir!" the terrified individual stated, darting to the open door and yelling for his men to pile in. Cranking the car in reverse he speed off as Jeremiah grinned.

"Your very lucky my rage has subsided somewhat over the weeks. And that I have Anya to take care of." he said to no-one in particular. A shriek from the mentioned girl had him running towards the house as only a cybernetic-enhanced individual could. Crashing through the door he swung his head around in search of his charge.

Quiet crying could be heard from upstairs, charging up the stairs Jeremiah resolved himself to violence. No-one hurt his charges and escaped. He would punish himself for failing her later, now she needed his help. Tearing down the door before the room the noise came from he stalked into Anya's bedroom. Delicate pink was the dominating color, the bed, the walls, her toys (few as they were), and even the bookcase. A light smear of red was spread over the far wall, and slumped under it softly crying was Anya.

Seeing her in pain and crumpled sent an almost electrical surge through the metal Knight. Dashing towards her he was knocked completely off his feet and through the wall when the hidden assailant attacked him from behind the bed-post. Rolling down the stairs Jeremiah forced himself to land on his feet and leapt back through the hole, bloody murder on his mind.

Standing in the room and now holding the weakly struggling former Knight of Round was a thick, light-haired man. He had a visor covering his eyes and was dressed in a formal suit. Grinning evilly the man hopped out the window as he threw his captive onto her bed. Jeremiah didn't even consider another option as he followed. Hitting the ground he faced off with the dark-clad man.

"I'm going to kill you." Jeremiah stated, leaving no doubt that he was furious. "I might even leave parts of you strewn about as a warning to the next agent foolish enough to try and harm her."

"Oh Jeremiah. You were a marvelous test-subject, but you didn't think you were the only recipient of these enhancements did you?" the man taunted, pulling away his visor.

"Greg?" Jeremiah choked. "Your a damn scientist, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I've been... Promoted, if you will." Greg answered. "My first job is returning you to the cult. Whole or in pieces, and I would very much prefer the second option myself."

"HA! Your a joke Greg, you couldn't defeat me without the cults tampering, what prayer do you think you stand _now_?" Jeremiah ground out.

"You were only a test, Jeremiah, we've had months to upgrade." Greg taunted as he rushed to attack.

Not bothering to waste time Jeremiah deployed his right arm-blade, slashing a deep line into Greg's chest. Mildly surprised that he hadn't dismembered the man already Jeremiah still felt no worry. He was a Knight, and this man, no matter how modified, was nothing in the face of his devotion to his duty.

Grabbing the mans outstretched hand Jeremiah spun him around, stabbing viciously at the back of his knee, grinning as the blade sank deep into the yielding tissue. Screaming Greg clamped his hand onto Jeremiah's and flipped the metal Knight over himself to slam into the ground.

Grunting Jeremiah rolled to his feet and glanced at his opponent, apparently he had picked his second blow well as the man was still kneeling. Grinning he charged the figure, grabbing his face with his left hand he dragged him through the dirt for a moment before throwing the heavier then normal individual against his orange truck. Jumping he slammed both feet into the mans chest immediately as they bounced back from the vehicle, slamming them through the drivers door and out the other side.

Picking himself up the knight walked around the front of the car, glumly realizing he would have to fix the doors or Anya might fall out the gaping holes in the sides of it. His fallen opponent lay where they had landed, staring up at the sky.

"You're not fooling anyone, Greg." Jeremiah said in a resigned voice. "Can we play for _real_ now?"

Rising with mechanical precision Greg giggled. "It doesn't hurt. The pain, its not real." throwing back his head the mad-man let loose a howl. Shooting forward Greg grabbed Jeremiah by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the hood of the truck with a peal of metal impacting metal. Raising the Knight with one hand Greg slammed him repeatedly against the engine of the vehicle. Grunting with each impact Jeremiah tore at the fingers that held him, but even his strength wasn't enough to pry them apart. With a ripping sound Jeremiah's shirt tore, finally releasing him from the constant pounding.

Grabbing his opponent Jeremiah threw him over the roof of the truck to give himself a moment to extract himself from the wreckage that had been his method transportation for the home-grown oranges. Slamming a hand through the grill he lifted the light truck out of the way and got a peek of Greg rising to his own feet. Snarling Jeremiah used both hands to lift the vehicle and slam it down towards his opponent. Greg merely crossed his arms over his head and took it.

As the truck bed shattered on his arms and Jeremiah was left holding the cab. Grunting he threw the now lighter half at Greg before deploying both his blades and charging. Battering aside the quarter-ton of metal flying at him Greg grabbed his left wrist and pulled. With a _popping_ sound his hand rotated down, exposing a barrel. Bellowing in wrath Jeremiah jumped into the stream of lead that immediately began to pour from the opening.

Rounds impacted all over his chest, thankfully where the majority of his armor was centered. Wobbling Jeremiah danced to the side to let the rounds start skipping off the ground as he closed with his equally mechanical opponent. Reactions faster then human clashed as Jeremiah wove through the storm of bullets, only taking shots when he knew his armor could handle it, or when he could deflect the shots using his blades. Greg merely planted his feet and continued to spray rounds at the twisting and spinning Knight.

Roaring Jeremiah finally closed the distance and swung his blades towards the mans neck. There was a metal ping and his blades ricocheted backwards, throwing him off-balance. Greg took the chance to pour a few rounds into Jeremiah's right leg. Grimacing in pain the Knight retracted his blades and stepped around his opponent, shoving their shoulder to finish getting behind the metal man.

Grabbing the wrist of the gun-arm with his right hand Jeremiah slammed his right against the mans elbow, snapping the appendage in half. As Greg screamed Jeremiah continued his assault, kicking the mans left knee-cap and introducing it to the ground. Collapsing with the cyborg Jeremiah deployed his left arm-blade again and smashed the point through Greg's Adam's apple. Grunting the mechanical Knight right hand tore the mans head from the body with a shower of sparks and loosened wires. Jerking sporadically the body emitted a series of beeps and clicks before the signature _power off_ noise could be heard emitting.

Rising from the body of his foe Jeremiah roared his victory for the sunny plains. Tossing the sparking head off into the distance he hurried back to check on his charge. Reaching the house with no problems he entered the bed-room and gathered up the bleeding child. Anya had apparently just been back-handed into the wall, there was some bruising starting to show and a little blood from a bit lip, but nothing life threatening. Sighing in relief Jeremiah picked her up and headed for the door.

"Jeremiah?" she whimpered.

"Yes, child?" the mechanical man asked.

"I don't think I'll record this." she said quietly.

"That would be fine darling." he said, carrying her out into the sun. "I think we need to go for a trip. How would you like to see Japan again?"

"I have pictures." she replied.

"Well lets go get you some memories then." Jeremiah returned, smiling. Glancing out the door he set her gently on the floor. "If you would go make some sandwiches for the trip dear we can go shortly. Don't forget the mustard."

Nodding the little girl headed for the kitchen. Once she was out of sight Jeremiah pushed out through the door and into the sight of the three men in dark suits spread there waiting for him. Shirtless and bleeding he stood firmly on the steps of his porch and gave his ultimatum.

"I am Jeremiah Gottwald, and I will be giving you _one_ chance to run." he stated, the finality of the statement marked with the sounds of his blades sliding from their sheaths.

* * *

VII.

* * *

All hail Jeremiah! I'm so glad I decided to add this last scene. Yes the cyborgs are gonna be a bit (maybe a little more then that) stronger and faster then the regular humans. Greg was just armed with a light MG (pretty much a fully auto .22, he's a test subject as well), thus why Jeremiah was able to ignore his shots for the most part. The armaments on them will be quite varied if I don't get a large vote of disapproval on them in general (and it is totally acceptable to use them. The _Geass_ cult made Jeremiah between seasons 1-2, and they have had almost a year to improve the designs featured in him.)

Bonus points to whoever figures out Sophie's _Geass_, but only like 3 (this is an easy one). Planning on keeping Sophie and Tom/Reaver about for a while. Reavers abilities will be exposed in the next chapter.

Minor spelling and grammar errors will be about, I'm trying to keep them under control even though my editor/GF has been having a lot of computer troubles =(. (I think you'll all forgive me though right?)

Comments, questions and reviews are adored and I will get back to you on _all_ of them asap.

~**Simply**_Waters_~


	8. Fight 8: Cornered!

Sorry this one took so long, I got murdered at work this whole week .

Anyway here is the next chapter of OLO, I'm afraid no giant mecha of doom yet, their coming I promise.

**I still own nothing .**

* * *

VIII.

* * *

Cornered!

"I'm hungry." Sophie whined, snatching Tom's arm and dragging him towards a pizza-hut. "Treat me!"

"What possible reason is there for me to buy you food? You'll get fat off fast-food anyway." the giant replied. Despite his comment allowing the slender girl to pull him through the doorway. Signaling for a booth he lowered himself into the worn padding.

"Hmmm... Ummmm... Err..."

Glaring at the source of the irritating noise Tom slapped the menu playfully from her hands. Pinning the laminated tri-fold onto the table with burly fingers. Grinning as she tugged in mock frustration at it. Their routine never changed.

"You're going to share a _Kitchen Sink_ with me. Just like always." He laughed. Sophie had been his partner in crime since he helped with the final stages of her training. He was there the day she was granted power, and he was the one to see her off to school her first day almost three years ago. Sophie was like his little sister, a bright jewel in the dark life he led.

Pouting Sophie grabbed a napkin and started refolding it. Tom merely looked on as he watched the delicate fingers shape the rough paper. Soon she pulled and held a perfect origami crane.

"You know if you make a thousand of those you get a wish right?" he mentioned.

"I use to believe that." she murmured, staring at the ornate paper in her hands. "But my wishes never came true."

"You made a wish already?" Tom inquired.

"Yeah." she said quietly. Suddenly looking up she grabbed his nose between her index and middle finger. "But its a _secret_." leaning back with a conspiratorial grin the purple-haired girl was shroud in her armor of happiness again.

"_A problem for another day._" the man thought glumly. He hated it when Sophie wouldn't tell him about her problems. Most of them were so easy to fix when looked at with a few more years of experience. Plastering a smirk on his own face they waited for the server to stop by their booth. Placing the order before Sophie could try and change it. Easing further back in the padding Tom tried to relax, not always easy as a bigger man in a booth built for Japanese.

A twinkle sounded as the door opened and closed behind another customer. Glancing over his shoulder Tom took in the sight of a pretty girl with long green hair. Wondering what kind of dye gave that brilliant lime-green he returned his attentions to his partner. Who was staring at the girl as well.

"She's cute, I didn't think you swung that way though." he teased.

"She's different." Sophie replied. "She smells almost like _him_."

Catching the hint Tom looked at the individual in question closer as she passed on her way to the counter. When Tom knew what to study the features were obvious. Subtle signs that only came with age and keen understanding of ones body and surroundings. But what made them special was how they did it subconsciously, and the emotionless eyes that trade-marked the breed. If Sophie could smell her it was a guaranteed mark. Pulling his phone from his jeans Tom flipped to one of the lists he kept on-hand just in case. Scrolling down the _High Priority_ target list he didn't have to go far. Passing the device to Sophie he began to contemplate their next move.

"Pursue and capture, report, or ignore in favor of our current mission?" he questioned Sophie as she slid the phone back to him after reading the brief entry.

"She's tough. Most Code's aren't allowed to roam free for any real length of time. This one has been out of the order for years now. I would suggest reporting." punching numbers on her own phone as she finished the trail of thought.

The pizza arrived, fresh and steaming, as Sophie raised the device to her ear. Grabbing a slice Tom enjoyed the cheesy, meaty, and veggie goodness that was an Italian culinary masterpiece. Chewing the soft dough and tender toppings for a moment he relished the sensory experience. Sophie's words popped his expanding bubble quickly though.

"Yes, we've sighted a priority target, requesting orders." frowning in concentration Sophie started feeding information through the object while Tom kept an eye on the code-bearer as she leaned on the bar counter.

"Roger." snapping the phone shut Sophie fixed him with a steady gaze. "Prime directive is still the pursuit and capture of code-bearer L2. Pursuit and capture of code-bearer C2 is allowed unless it proves overly difficult or jeopardizes our chances of finding L2. Basically it's up to our discretion"

"Interesting option." continuing to enjoy the food even as their priorities were shuffled Tom gestured to the still smoking pizza. "Eat, she isn't going anywhere."

"Yes _father_." the teen joked, dutifully lifting a slice and brushing the stringy cheese from its precarious hold.

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=/

"_Damn._" CC thought. It only made sense on some cosmic level for her to pick _this _house of divine food when their were two _Geass_ cult operatives snacking here. She ate out rarely enough as it was, the probabilities were astronomical for this situation.

"Damn." she muttered, echoing her mental expletive. Running would be dangerous, staying would only be worse though. She was very un-inclined to return to the cult so soon, or ever to be completely honest with herself. The knowledge she had gained access to as a leader of a branch of the cult had been enough to force even her weak emotions to force a withdrawal from the organization.

The cult was immoral in the broadest sense possible. Everything would be allowed if it could produce results. Thus they did possess some of the most advanced technology and medicine in the known world, but it came at the price of many of its members sanity, health, and life. If a scientist stumbled across a formula that produced intriguing results it would be put to testing immediately. Spawning abominations like the _refrain_ drug that still terrorized many of the down-trodden peoples of the world. The had no qualms about putting such items into producing income either.

Though knowing all this did absolutely _nothing_ for her current situation. Unless policies had changed (she had even written some of them) the leggy purple-haired teen had just called for orders. CC could think of many of the orders that may be issued following such a call. None of those helped her either. Sighing at the inevitability of her incoming confrontation CC didn't even bother ordering any of her blessed mana. Flipping long hair over her shoulder she retreated to the ladies room.

There was no convenient windows (un-barred ones at least) for her to escape from the dingy, unkempt room so CC didn't linger. Slipping through the door to the kitchen she hoped but didn't expect her disappearance to go un-noticed.

"Excuse me?" she asked a man dressed in a white apron and chefs hat. "My ex-husband followed me here with his new toy, do you think I could maybe slip out the back?" she used her eyes to point out the couple sitting in the booth and enjoying their meal.

"Right away miss. Had a spot of trouble of the type myself a few years back." he replied cheerily, gladly showing her to the steel door at the back of the shop that exited to the alley. "Do you want me to call up one of my delivery boys? I'm sure they would fall over themselves to offer a pretty young widow a ride home."

"No, I'm parked not to far from here." CC replied, forcing a smile. The expression was alien, her muscles didn't seem to remember the shape properly. A shame, she use to have a gorgeous smile. At least every man in her _long_ life seemed to mention so.

"Well I wish you the best then Missy. I'll see if I can stall them two's up a bit for ya." with a mischievous smile the chef returned to his workplace. The door shutting seemed louder then CC had expected. Shivering for some reason she set off down the alley towards the ghetto.

The ghetto's in Japan had begun a rapid transformation after the money being pumped into armaments and Knightmare's was put to use rebuilding lives. Community centers, hospitals, and houses sprung up faster then weeds. Granting the formerly barely surviving Japanese with food, medical aid, and shelter. Those the basic needs covered had most of them return to productive members of society within weeks. The large hole's left in many organizations personal infrastructure also helped, everything from stock-boys to CEO's were needed.

A large portion of the government's mid-level employee's had simply ceased to exist when Suzaku finally snapped and fired the _F.L.E.I.J.A. _warhead directly over Tokyo. The power struggle for the positions was still going on, but almost all the candidates were forcing helpful reforms or projects to show-case their talents. In the end Japan was making an amazing recovery with all the factors taken into account.

Speeding along at a faster then average clip CC wound her way through the streets. Bustling strip-malls gave way to quieter residential blocks. Those faded slowly into the battered but recovering ghettos, which in turn slowly grew more and more desolate and broken as she fled. Looking around in surprise CC realized she knew this place. The understanding was followed by a warning flash from her code. A _Geass_ was active nearby.

CC had found over the years her emotions dulled, leaving her only the shell of a life. She was reintroduced to some of emotions occasionally in instances of great fear or enjoyment. Right now she could feel a cold sweat breaking out all over her skin and short finger-nails tearing bloody marks into her palms. Fear was the most primitive of human emotions. It was also the best tool a weak creature like man could develop. An uncanny understanding that ones self was in danger and should move. With fear a surge of adrenalin came, empowering the frail body to feats it would normally be unable to do.

It also meant she would be locked in another cage soon, because only two beings on this earth had inspired such fear in her. One was long dead, and the other was to busy enjoying the comfort of her love to waste time thinking of a witch. The number was only increasing it seemed.

Ducking into a doorway CC headed up the stairs of the old, crumbling hotel. Reaching the fourth floor she crouched along the banister and waited. In a few moments she was rewarded by the sight of two familiar figures. One dark haired giant, and one slender girl with purple hair. Biting her tongue CC quietly retreated further up the staircase.

"Shes here." a distant voice rang up the steps after CC's retreating form.

"Well lets go see if we can win the game of hide-and-seek then." replied a deeper rumble.

"_Frack it all._" CC mentally swore. One opponent she would be comfortable dealing with. Two agents of the most ruthless cult in the world was more then enough to give her pause. That was also a sediment from before she discovered their newest line of research. One that had culminated in Jeremiah Gottwald. While it was doubtful that there would be many of the modified individual's CC was certain they existed. Making it even more doubtful if she could escape them through direct confrontation.

Clicking footsteps from the ground floor forced CC to move faster, there was nowhere to run though. Hissing silently she started trying doors, mutely damning the inventor for the key-less lock. Working her way around the whole floor and most of the next finally granted her a slightly ajar door. Diving into the dim room CC shut the door and started for the window. Tripping over a tangle of blankets she crashed into a pile of refuse. Cursing at the noise she fumbled through the pile looking for something, anything that could be used as a weapon. Hurried footsteps outside the door told CC her time was up. Moving to the window she flexed her hands and waited.

The door handle jiggled for a moment, then all was silent again. Staring at the barely visible splash of gold in the dark CC held her breath. Praying even though she knew it would do no good. She could feel the sharp presence of the contractor through the door, leaking a foul red mist into the air. Shuddering against the curtains CC took one last breath of freedom.

As she exhaled the door exploded. Not in the sense that it flew inward, it actually blew into razor sharp splinters of wood that shot into the room and dangerous speeds. The light spilling around the huge figure in its place illuminated the destruction the followed in the wake of the shrapnel. Once nice furniture was speared countless times with jagged slivers, holes marked the painted drywall in a spreading pattern of pockmarks.

Pulling a few of the slivers that had managed to reach across the room and touch her left puckered red sores over her arms and chest. A small circle of crimson fluid bathing the area around them. Staring at the man as he stalked into the room CC felt a flicker of recognition, but couldn't place it. She had stopped caring about people, hadn't bothered wasting time remembering the stream of faces that had begun to merge as the years flew by. A constant morphing of features and colors that was endless and terribly limited at the same time.

"Well hello there C2." the giant stated as he approached. "My partner and I have come to... _collect_ you." stepping into one of the beams of light shining through the pierced curtains behind her revealed handsome features. A strong chin, five-o-clock shadow, pointed nose, and hollow, empty grey eyes.

"My name is Reaver." he continued, pinning her to the wall like a bug with those eyes. "I would prefer you don't resist, things might get messy if you do." an entirely unfriendly grin spread over the formerly pleasant features.

"I'm not going back. Even a flightless bird deserves more then a cage." she snarled, trying to stave off the waves of fear that poured over her from the sight of the man.

"Well I've never been one for subtlety. Any last words?" he replied coldly. Hefting an empty paint-can from the pile of trash that had broadcasted her location he drew back a heavily muscled arm. "No? Too bad then." the coiled spring-like cords extended like cut counter-weights, powering the unwieldy metal through the air towards CC's chest.

Throwing herself sideways CC let the can crumple against the glass before she moved in on the impressive figure before her. Slamming a pair of punches against the left side of his chest she felt her slim hopes flicker as he simply laughed. Refusing to let them die she tried again, planting herself firmly to place as much power as possible in the hits. Reaver didn't even try to move and absorbed the blows, a minor shifting of weight the only indication that the latest attack was any more effective then the first.

"_Not impregnable._" CC thought as she drew back an bruised hand. Switching tactics she tried to get a good grip on Reavers left arm. The titan merely shrugged her off, grabbing the front of her shirt as he did so. Lifting his struggling captive off the ground Reaver gave her an unhealthy smile.

"Ever take flying lessons?"

CC's breath was knocked out through her teeth when her back smashed through the cracked glass of the fifth-story window. The glittering shards of glass drew her back to a much happier time. When she had discussed what life was with a certain prince. Everything was viewed differently by people, they all saw the world through a different piece of glass. Some where stained, some were tiny, and some were twisted, but they all were used to interpret the world. Gazing at the flashing gems that followed her down CC smiled at the bitter-sweet memory.

"_The sky is so blue._" she mentioned to herself, gazing at it for what seemed like the first time. "_How tiny am I really in the scheme of things. Do I have a purpose, do I even want one?_" CC pondered the question, one that had been a constant companion for the majority of her immortal life. The contemplation was cut short by a sudden impact with solid concrete.

Trying to draw breath into deflated lungs was painful in the extreme. The burning sensations through her chest totally blocked out the anguish her spine and legs were in, a mixed blessing. Struggling CC dove into her mind to release her first door, sighing as the enhanced regeneration soothed the pains away even as her vision grew darker. Forcing herself up on twisting legs CC stumbled away, determined not to give up.

She didn't know how long it took, or how she got there. But the next time CC could make sense of her surroundings she couldn't help but smile at the irony.

"Does it end here, at the beginning? A brief moment of flight before the inevitable crash?" she asked the pale red smears that covered the floor of the warehouse, seemingly undisturbed by the river of time. Glancing at the tunnel that had been her first experience being free again. Almost two years ago she had made a choice, right where she stood. Turning to the door she saw the two shadowy figures enter, malice and discord spilling in an poisonous aura around them. Pushing open her door to the past CC called for her champion.

"I come to thy call, Mistress. What would thou wish of me?" the powerful specter responded as he began to take shape in her mind, wrapping her in his arms. CC released her hold on him, letting the forming phantom take control of her limbs. Trusting the grim vision to read her unspoken plea, and hoping he would prove greater then the challenge.

"Thy will be done. Fear not, Milady, for this is merely another new beginning, we shall spread our wings again." amber eyes closed, and opened to reveal pale sky-blue orbs.

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=/

"GUTS!" the high pitched roar stirred the small gathering of individuals at the table.

"Please, that _guts_ spell can't possibly work." moaned one of the newest members, a brunette stolen from the volleyball club. Sighing the student council president flopped down into his chair.

"I just don't got it. Milly would have had you all shooting paperwork faster then a machine-gun by now." laying a throbbing, blue haired head into his hands Rivalz tried not to let it bother him too much. The school was running fine, maybe even better from a financial standpoint then when the spunky blonde was in charge. He actually gave his council a few days to work on the budget, instead of jumping it on them at the last moment.

"Well do your best anyway." he mumbled. As the only remaining member of the council (Kallen had finished her last year and a half's worth of classes in six months after she quit the Black Knights and graduated already.) he had shouldered the burden that was being the student council president. Pulling in some favors (all the gambling money he and Lelouch use to make wasn't put to waste in Rival's frugal hands.) and relying on his looks and funny personality he had managed to swindle several clubs of some of their more... useful members. The resulting melting pot had produced a child that was beyond his expectations.

The new council would do well for the school once he finally graduated. An event that was rapidly approaching, despite his half-hearted efforts. While lacking a defining member to step into Milly's (or even his own) too-large shoes they would be more then capable of keeping things from getting out of hand. They enforced their rules (something new), planned ahead (for more then parties, also new.), and when needed could throw one hell of a festival (mostly to avoid the equestrian club from coming through the window when the budget got tight, not so new.).

"I'm gonna get some air quick." waving he hopped out of the room and started to wander. One of the best parts about Ashford academy was the sheer size. Many places were still almost a mystery, doors hid wonders and horrors, some even dating back to the last presidents time. Trying to stop dwelling on the fact that the hilarious blonde was gone. If he was lucky he would be able to swindle his way into her news station as a camera-man or something, if not... Well he didn't really want to think about that.

Pushing open a door he recognized the large entry hall to the former residence of his best friend and his sister. Walking through he could feel the floating remnants of the party from the last night. The carpet was scuffed in some places, wine-stains sprinkled that over it until the contractors arrived to remove the last signs. Even the air held a lingering trace of magic. Smiling Rivalz deduced that something amazing must have happened. Drawn to the stairs he began to climb them, running a hand over the smooth wood of the banister. Reaching the top he glanced to the carpet where he, Shirley, and Milly had been looking for one of Nina's data chips the day they met Kallen.

"She was interesting. Deceptive too, who would have thought the sickly Kallen Stadtfelt was really a resistance fighter. Much less the Ace of the Black Knights." musing at the tidbit Rivalz continued to follow the subtle pulling sensation that permeated the air.

His sixth sense pulled him down a hall he hadn't used in almost a year. Pulling him to the barrier to his friends most private sanctuary, a place he had only entered a handful of times. Using his powers as president he had managed to keep Lelouch and Nunnaly's rooms from being used, even the wing was still rarely touched, save for when a grand occasion was called for. Grasping the slick metal he pushed his way into the memory. Letting untouched air waft past him as the present invaded a scene from the past.

Lelouch's laptop was still set on the table, a fine layer of dust undisturbed in the months since its owners last touch. Rivalz had never dared to even turn it on, irrationally scared of a specter rising to drag him to his friends cold embrace if he were to disturb the object. The bed was slightly mused, like Lelouch had sat on it to take in the view before leaving the room forever. The tugging soon moved him to the closet though. Pulling open the second barrier he was hit with the smell of lilacs, an unusual sent for men, but he vaguely remember Nunnaly loved the smell. Likely Lelouch had taken to using scented detergent just to please her. Smiling at the fleeting images and memories Rivalz raised a hand before his eyes.

"Why not?" he had followed the minute force this far, what was six more inches? Reaching out into the dark his hand brushed a smooth, slippery surface. Delicately tracing the object he searched for a grip, finally holding the device firmly in his hand. Drawing the mystery into the light he felt his mind shatter, but his fingers refused to relax, to let the clue drop from his fingers.

"_A horror or a memory, which are you?_" he mentally queried.

Faint light through the curtains shone on the dimly reflective orb in his hand. Tracing a finger down the center of the blackness Rivals raised the object to his face. Small clicks sounded like gunshots as the mechanism slid down the back of his head, pushing his hair against the back and sides of his head. His breath had never been so loud. Not in his training, not in his first bloodshed, not when Lelouch disappeared into the ghetto that erupted in death and horror immediately after. Not even when he climbed a fence, on national T.V. to hail a man the world hated as his friend.

"You're almost like another type of being, Lelouch." his voice, modulated and twisted as it echoed through the dust. "And here I thought Kallen was an actress to be admired. Not one, but two roles in a grand play of your own design. I'm speechless."

Raising a hand to the center of the symbolic mask Rivalz felt the confining presence ease as the insidious grasp relaxed. Rolling the object between his hands he could only ponder the connection Lelouch now had with this mask. Raising it to eye level he stared at the faceless visor.

"A perfect hero, a perfect villain. Which were you in the end?" seeking meaning in the black void Rivalz knew what he had to do. And the president wasn't about to pass up the chance to discover the truth behind a man of lies.

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=/

"Come _on, _Lelouch." dragging futilely at his shoulders Kallen gave him her best puppy-eyed look.

"You don't want to treat me? Even after not seeing me for almost a year?" a happy little light bloomed in her chest when he sighed (more for drama then anything else.) and let her drag him away from the stream of data.

"A few more minutes Kallen, just a few more and I'll be done." her half-asleep king mumbled as she pulled him towards the door.

"You said that three hours ago, I'm _hungry_ dang it." a light rumble from the prince encouraged her.

"See! You've been staring at that screen for hours, you'll mess up your eyes if you don't get some sun." practically bouncing the exstatic red-head forced her king out of the room.

"Someone was also sleeping in my lap for six, I haven't had a good chance to lay down for days." Lelouch whined.

"Some food will perk you right back up, and you can nap on the train." Kallen remarked over the top of his complaints.

Shaking his head Lelouch finally gave in and grabbed her hand, pointing away from the elevator he started down the hall. Raising an eyebrow Kallen simply let herself be led away from the exit.

"Where are we going?" she asked after a few turns.

"Outside, you don't think they built an underground complex for 15 to 20 people with only an elevator to get out did you? The secret service isn't that stupid." pointing to a door with a red line broken into the shape of stairs. "I have a game for you."

"Oh really? What are you, Milly?" Kallen teased.

"Hah, maybe I learned more from our student council president then we thought." smiling at memories of their various festivals and games throughout campus Lelouch laughed. A real laugh, one that Kallen hadn't heard for a _long_ time. It pulled at the strings of her heart, tying her ever-tighter to the slim specter at her side.

"Anyway, here is the game." Opening the door Lelouch led her into the stairwell. "We are twelve stories underground, first to the top wins, anything goes." smirking he glanced at her with dancing eyes.

"Any questions?"

Kallen shook her head and started for the staircase, Lelouch must be planning something sneaky, no way he could beat her in a physical game like this. She pulled up short when her hand wasn't released, looking back at him with an inquisitive stare she yelped as he jerked her back into his arms. The sound quickly cut off as he claimed her lips with his own.

Kallen couldn't help it, try as she might she couldn't break the embrace and charge up the stairs away from him. She couldn't lose, as soon as he let her go she would race past him effortlessly. Maybe. Maybe she would just forget about the game, about the food, about everything but the sweet feeling of being held by her king.

Breaking the kiss for air she nuzzled his chest and let out a happy sigh. Lelouch's heart was racing, she could feel it through his skin. Smiling she looked up at his brilliant amethyst eyes. They were gleaming with obvious sinister purpose.

Giggling madly Lelouch pushed her (not hard, but enough) out the stairwell door and took off up the stairs. Kallen stood for a moment blinking.

"What?" suddenly it hit her.

"The GAME! LELOUCH YOU!" snarling she hiked her dress up and raced after the gleeful phantom, contemplating just what she would do to him once he came into reach of her hands.

"Too slow_ Q-1_!" came a taunting shout from the third floor, Kallen couldn't believe it.

Three floors already? Admittedly the stairways weren't small, but this was _Lelouch_! Milly outran him in a bloody _Victorian ball-dress_! Baring her teeth Kallen refused to believe she had slacked off in her training. She had spent countless hours, more so the usual after his disappearance, honing her strengths and skills. He was not going to beat her!

Flinging herself up the stairs at break-neck speed she finally caught a glimpse of him turning around the corner to the fifth floor. The extra push she got from seeing her target let her fly, catching him on the landing of the sixth floor. Shouting in triumph she shouldered Lelouch aside to take the lead.

A pair of soft and yet hard fingers gripped her elbow and spun her around. The black prince proceeded to lift her bodily from the ground, his damn smirk in place. Slipping one hand out from under her armpit to cushion the back of his queens head Lelouch pinned her in the corner. Kallen tried to push him off, fully engaged in the game, but he was like a mountain.

Pushing as hard as she could didn't even budge the slender figure holding her firmly but tenderly as well. Pale fingers slid up her neck and pushed lightly on her chin, forcing her head up to meet engulfing violet orbs. Determined not to fall for the trick again she elbowed around the mischievous trickster and continued her flight. Lelouch swore playfully and started chasing.

Try as he might the prince was never quite able to pass her again, not that Kallen didn't do everything to stop him. Even planning an ambush of her own and rolling him down a flight of stairs. He did manage to finish only half a staircase behind her though. Something Kallen almost felt proud of for him.

"Damn." he muttered as her laughter pealed out in victory. "Not quite there yet am I, Q-1?"

"Shut up and finish what you started Lelouch." she grabbed the front of his shirt as he hit the landing and pulled him into a fiery kiss of her own devising. Contentedly growling against him as he clasped his arms around her.

"Damn!" the prince suddenly swore, breaking the kiss but still holding Kallen tightly.

"What?" she asked pensively.

"I need to change." gesturing at the zero costume he was still clad in.

A huge grin split her face. Kallen couldn't help it, couldn't hold it in. Opening her mouth she let it out in a rush.

"Best of two?"

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=/

Dull thuds reverberated through his chest as the bone crunching blows rocked Reaver's massive frame. Whatever champion CC had called forth was intimately familiar with using her body as a replacement for their own. Something that came from being called forth many times over the generations. Which spelled bad news for Reaver.

Champions were almost always hero's or villains without peer in their own time, a figure of awe and inspiration, often recorded subtly as legends or myths. Their knowledge of CC and her code was limited, but more then they had gathered on the rest of the few remaining free code-bearer's. Her champion was Greek, that as well as his weapon of choice could be divined from his stance and foot-work. He didn't seem to be a Spartan, though the possibility was there, his form being far to fluid for rank and file warfare.

A couple of punches from the slip of a girl he was facing reminded him of what was happening. The well placed one-two forced his left knee to the ground as the muscles spasmed. Grunting he swiped at the flowing green hair, a trick that worked on many male champions once they inhabited a female form and its different cosmetics. Strands of lime colored string slipped around his fingers, but he only managed to snatch a few stray ones in his convulsive grasp. A roundhouse kick planted on his chin made stars dance in the ceiling. Shaking a cotton-stuffed head Reaver refocused all his attention to the murderous sprite.

"_Unarmed they've got me._" a grudging admittance, luckily he was far from un-armed. Jumping back he pulled a hand-gun from the recesses of his jacket, snapping a quick pair of shots at the following shadow. CC hopped back and ducked into a stairway leading underground, a unused subway station most likely. Slapping his wrist he raised the revealed microphone to his lips.

"You got incoming, one furious champion, unarmed." giving a quick description of some of the more stand-out features the champion had displayed through their puppet he moved to crouch by the entrance to CC's lair.

~Roger, I'll force them back to you.~ came Sophie's clipped response.

Waiting till the first few muffled shots were fired Reaver descended the stairs. The dark was oppressive but he simply activated his low-light programing. He was the first cyborg test subject, predating even Jeremiah Gottwald (one of the more successful integrations of his modifications placed in others). That illustrious status unfortunately meant he often was pulled from the field to undergo a new batch of crackpot tests or updates. The benefits so far were very much worth it however.

His prodigious strength was farther enhanced by carbon filament's running through the majority of his muscles and bones. Leaving him vulnerable only to the best punches. Though if his aching leg, chest, and jaw were any sign CC's champion definitely could throw them, even using the slightly body of their bearer.

His reaction time could be mechanically boosted into overdrive, though he preferred to stay in control, as the automated programs would make him predictable if his opponent could survive the first few onslaughts. He also had access to a few different visual setups, though only low-light and thermal were working thanks to a buggy program. He hadn't had time to review the coding himself since its implementation, though he was used to such handicaps.

Reaver had three weapon hard-points, one in his left arm, one in the left side of his chest, and one along his right shoulder. They could be outfitted with a variety of concealable or other... less subtle options. Right now only his chest carried a weapon. The other two points were left open to let him move more easily. Toting an extra 150+ pounds of weapons and ammo got old, even with enhanced strength they just never _felt_ right. The heavy weapon was just in case, something he didn't rely on, but if a situation arose made for a spectacular show. The compact hand-gun was more then enough for most of his _work_.

When he was still twitchy and randomly spouting off from programming defect Reaver was a force to be treated carefully. After he had the time to review and streamline, he was down-right unhealthy to be around. Sophie had received minor enhancements as well, which combined with her _Geass_ made the duo one of the best hidden striking arms of the cult.

Listening with filter programs running to improve the quality of sounds he could hear the whisper of their prey moving in the dark, the pale-green world revolved slightly as he followed the noise with his eyes. Creeping towards his prey he covertly tapped the mic in his wrist, notifying Sophie of his intent.

Passing the ticket booth he entered the waiting hall for the station. Crumbled rock and tile covered most of the space, even blocking off one exit, Sophie was no doubt holed up at the other end of the wide space, marked with a few pillars along the indent for an ancient train, blocking their target off from escaping this room. Switching to thermal he traced the light heat-prints from CC's footsteps, reading her champions train of thought as he attempted escape only to be forced back by gunfire. Finally raising his eyes to the ticket booth where they crouched, coiled and waiting to strike.

Dropping the boosted sight Reaver shrugged out of his coat, tapping his wrist again to bring Sophie close enough to provide support. Giving his partner a moment to move he closed on the no longer visible figure. Gripping the door to the tiny room he breathed out before flexing.

The _crack_ of the door was like a starting gun, CC's body exploded into the door as he tore it from the hinges, slamming him backwards under the panel. She sprinted for the dim rays of light filtering down the stairs only to pull a 180 as Sophie poured lead into the space she tried to move through.

Pumping up his adrenalin level Reaver sent the door spinning along the ground towards the desperately running figure. Heaving himself to his feet and closing on them even as the door slid under their feet. Swinging her arms wildly CC managed to regain her balance on the sliding steel door and rode it to the wall, springing cat-like to hit the wall and rebound into Reaver as he closed like a freight-train.

CC managed to continue her animal-like behavior and plant her feet as she landed. Rolling a few times before getting his feet under him Reaver shook off the impact and began his aggressive motion again. A glitter in the dark shot from CC's hand and only his mechanical reaction kept the door-handle from smashing into his right eye. Grimacing as the object bruised his cheek Reaver dove for the elusive figure.

CC jumped over his grasping hands, planting a hand on his head as she flew over his air-borne frame. Rolling again in mid-air she charged for the exit again, only to fly sideways as Sophie tackled her from the dark. Pushing himself to his feet Reaver closed on the flurry of limbs and snarls that was the two women.

Sophie was definitely on the receiving end, but even with her minor enhancements the high-schooler was never suppose to be going toe to toe with a legend. Her _Geass _was next to useless in combat as well. Discarding the pain Reaver pushed himself to reach his beleaguered partner. CC apparently heard him coming, locking her hands on Sophie's shoulders CC fired a kick backward, catching him in the sternum. The motion transitioned smoothly as she brought her knee back up towards dropping hands, catching Sophie in between a rock-hard grip and a crushing knee.

A cry of pain from Sophie was enough to make Reaver stop trying. He wasn't going to play fair anymore, not when his baby girl was hurt. Ignoring the burning in his chest he snatched at the back of CC's head, grabbing a fist-full of green locks. Grinning at the hold he had finally acquired Reaver dragged the vortex of hard fists and feet away from his partner. Letting the impacts wash off him like rain as he dampened his nerves.

CC was getting desperate, the signs were there. Her champion could only do so much with a body that wasn't their own, especially one likely nowhere near as trained either. CC was out of time, and Reaver had her in his hands.

Holding the vice-like grip on the back of her head he started pummeling her face. Thick, meaty smacks echoing around the room as he continued to bring his hands apart and together over and over. When she had stopped struggling as violently he hit her hard enough the red-soaked body tore from his grip on her hair to land in the center of the room. Watching he started a diagnostic for his chest cavity hard-point. Sophie was crying quietly, but he could tell she wasn't in danger. Though he didn't envy her inability to shed pain like a blanket. If he turned off his dampening programs he probably wouldn't be able to stand, much less move.

CC lay quiet for a few moments, never making more noise then a shuddering breath. When she finally did sit up her face, which had looked sickeningly like hamburger when he threw her, was perfect. Smirking slightly she rose to her feet and stretched.

Reaver returned her smirk, and wallowed in the ecstasy he felt when her smirk dropped to the sounds of mechanical sliding.

"Get back down, _bitch_." Reaver hissed as the two-shot mini-missile rack in his chest spat out one of its charges.

The wash of heat that passed over his stomach and chest from the exhaust was more then worth the look of outright dis-belief on her face right before the shaped warhead blasted her upper body into dripping, meaty chunks.

"Lets go grab lunch." he spoke over his shoulder to Sophie as the mechanical gears ground the launcher back into his chest. She gave him a flat stare and motioned to the steaming pile of flesh, some of it already disintegrating as the immortal's regeneration kicked in.

"You got half the fixings right there, why bother paying?"

* * *

VIII.

* * *

Right, quick note because there have been some concerns expressed over the Geass Directorate/Cult. In this fan-fic they are a _MUCH_ bigger organization then they were in cannon. Mostly because I find it hard to believe an organization that can produce _Geass_ agents, cyborgs, and _Siegfried_ Knightmare's can be basically obliterated in one strike. The organization I have planned out is multiple sects, the one VV lead was just that, one. The sects don't communicate between each-other unless its necessary, thus why Sophie (a _Geass _agent.) isn't known to VV or Charles during the Anime. She's from another sect. Leaders of a sect (CC/VV) are _suppose_ to be the only ones with a means of communication between sects or to their leader (You'll meet him eventually.) and don't share the information often. 


	9. Fight 9: To fight or to Flee?

Holy crap I'm back! I apologize for just kinda dropping this for a bit but I was at the end of my inspirational... _brilliance_? or disaster. Either way, I took a little time off and finally found the urge to start writing a few days ago. This chapter might come back down for major edit/rewriting because it feels a little different then the others to me, but that may just be because I haven't written in so long. Let me know your thoughts on it please =).

Many thanks to my few but cherished reviewers.

**I still own nothing... =(.**

* * *

IX.

* * *

To Fight or to Flee.

Sunlight dripped around him in a lovely, golden haze. Suddenly at peace with himself as he hadn't been in years Lelouch simply enjoyed the warmth on his back as he let his fiery Queen drag him along the sidewalk. Pleasure of another kind flowed from the slight contact. The knowledge of the fine details of the slender hand wrapping around his own. Feeling the almost imperceptible ridges of her fingerprints, the strength of the fingers that clung to him filled his heart with pure joy. The force of her will pulling him along, shaping his actions like no other ever was able to. He couldn't let go, _wouldn't_ let go of this happiness that she shined on him. Shifting the brim of his hat a little lower to hide his face better Lelouch pulled himself together.

"_Caution!"_ his mind screamed under the warmth of his proximity to Kallen. "_You will put everything in danger if you're spotted._" Sighing quietly he acknowledged his own minds urgings and pulled Kallen back slightly.

"Are you walking _with_ me or are you simply going to _drag_ me about like a pet?" He snickered a bit at the sudden realization that light Kallen's lovely face with the realization she had been almost two steps ahead of him.

"Sorry." she said meekly, returning to his side. "Must be hungrier then I thought."

"We'll get there more then soon enough to take care of that hunger, Kallen." Lelouch replied, letting go of her hand to wrap the arm around her shoulders. "Let me enjoy the sun. I haven't seen it much lately." Muttering to herself quietly about his previous '_aversion' _for the said light Kallen drew as close as possible without causing them to stumble over each other.

"Why can't I sense you?" she inquired suddenly.

Puzzled Lelouch looked over and felt his perception of the world shift alarmingly. Staring back at him from Kallen's gorgeous blue-eye was a mocking mirror of his own corruption. His foot caught a non-existent crack in the pavement at the sudden insight and tumbled him forward. Scrabbling for his balance Lelouch dragged Kallen with him as he swayed. Forcing his limbs back under his control he crushed her against his chest, unable to process the information. His normal demeanor fleeing if front of the harsh new reality.

"_Your Queen is a powerful piece Lelouch."_ Arthur's voice bubbled up in his mind. "_The power of... Queens is a burden she can carry._" Shaking his head Lelouch shut the door to his past tightly. Unwilling to accept council at this moment.

"Why? Why would you take this burden Kallen?" he whispered into scarlet locks, not daring to release his grip on her lest she flutter away like a dream.

"I need to be closer to you." She managed to grumble around his shirt. "I need power to be with you. Power that can only come from one place." Hearing those words almost broke him. He felt despair rise in his chest but forced it down.

"_The power of Kings will make you lonely_" soft and silky the words reverberated in his mind.

The disgust for what his power did to those it touched overwhelmed the fallen prince for a moment. Who was he to destroy even the illusion of free-will that the world enjoyed. He took that small right supposedly granted to all and shattered it. Twisted minds and hearts to his own purposes, for great and honorable purposes maybe. But then maybe not, and now his Queen, his most stalwart guardian had been dipped in that corrupting influence as well. The sunlight disappeared under a swell of clouds, darkening the world even more.

"_Calm down!"_ Arthur forced through a crack in the door. Lelouch slammed it shut with more force then before. He couldn't breathe, couldn't focus. Only the words, spoken years ago as he sealed his contract stood before his eyes. Kallen was trying to speak but he couldn't interpret the vibrations. She had a _Geass_! All his previous experiences, Mao, Rolo, Charles, nothing good ever came of them. They had all hurt him, deeply.

"_CALM DOWN!"_ Lelouch felt like a rag caught by a dog all of a sudden, Arthur flung him about like a piece of driftwood in a storm for a brief moment. The shock was enough to start his mind working again. The cruel reality of the taint was now in both Kallen and himself. He would accept this, this festering wound in their souls would not be enough to pull them apart. Steeling himself he made it a fact in his mind, resolute and unwavering.

"_Thank you._" he whispered through the mental door, feeling a surge of approval from the other side. Relaxing his crushing grip on Kallen's shoulders he pushed her away enough to look deep into the evilly glowing symbol. She was achingly beautiful, even more then he had thought he realized. He could trust her, had to trust her.

"The power of Kings is a... vile thing Kallen." he said haltingly. "I... if it had been possible I think I would have wished to accomplish my goals without it." thoughtfully he added, "I could have. But I did not have the patience to wait for it."

"I know." Kallen said quietly, trying to pull herself back to the safety of his encompassing arms. "CC didn't give me power for a long time. She said giving you... yours had been necessary only under the circumstances. And the amount of power she gave you maybe too great." Giving in Lelouch let the crimson fighter cling to him again, hating having her even that far from him. Holding her far more gently he stroked her hair as she started sobbing.

"It's not like I... like I wanted to know. To see these things. But I have to, I have to be useful or you'll push me away again." more words, each a nail pounding into his heart. "I h-have to b-be indispensable, irreplaceable or I'll lose you again."

"Kallen-" he started, only to be drowned out under her.

"I only wanted to know _you_, to know that _you_ cared. That _you_ were true all along." he felt the hot, damp tears spread through the fabric of the dark t-shirt. "I can't bear not knowing if your lying or not to me, I can never tell."

Lelouch suddenly saw himself. Standing caught between his masks. As Zero he would use Kallen relentlessly and past any limits she might think she had, he would expect her to follow his orders absolutely and without question. As the Student he would tease her, make her feel comfortable and content, but always draw further away from her. As the Emperor he would harshly cut her off, leave her because she was not in the plan.

What would he do as Lelouch? Could he be honest? Could he face this girl who loved him, enough to join him in soul deep corruption for a chance to be closer, and not lie? Had he already started to? The questions smashed his masks, one by one. Until all that was left was the words of the inquiry burning in his mind.

"I love you, Kallen." Was all he could manage, and it was enough.

"_For now_." the pitch-black whisper sounded with a witches voice.

They stood there, leaning against the rough wall for a time. Kallen wept quietly while Lelouch simply perceived the crowds passing in a daze, some second glances from time to time, but he payed them no head as he simply held the slip of a girl against him. Finally wiping her eyes Kallen released him and stood straight.

"I can read intents and thoughts." she said, staring at him with pure blue eyes. "But you... I can't read you."

"You aren't strong enough, if its even possible for you to read me now that I'm immortal." Lelouch reasoned.

"_What will you do if she becomes strong enough? Can you accept someone __**knowing**__ you that deeply? Seeing you without your masks, seeing the twisted, corrupted being you've become?_" taunted his mind Lelouch ripped the thoughts into shreds.

"Yes. Yes I can." he said, ignoring the puzzled look on Kallen's face. "Lets go, we've still got lunch to find." holding his hand out for the Queen they started walking again. "What should we get?"

"Anything but Italian." she replied, her smile breaking apart the clouds shrouding the sun.

As they continued down the sidewalk in the returning illumination Lelouch heard it again, one last mocking shot from the dark in his mind.

"_Maybe._"

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=/

"So your working as a maid at a waitress cafe?" Tom teased his partner as they wandered the streets in search of prey. "I never would have thought."

Giggling the girl pushed him lightly "Oh, pfft. You know I'd never do anything that... scandalous." Happy he could draw a smile and a chuckle from her Tom let himself smile despite the pain as Sophie pushed on his rocket-burns.

"You have a good smile." Sophie observed. "No one would suspect you of having locked a woman in a steel ball just an hour ago."

"I could say the same of you, girl." he returned smoothly. "and who was the one to put the lid on our little _Pandora's Box_?"

Sighing the teen flung her hair back over her shoulders. "So do you actually want to see my work or not?"

"Yes, yes I do." he replied to her tart query. "I'm very interested in seeing the place that will hire such a lovely young lady for actual work."

"You've been in Africa for the last couple months I take it?" Sophie quested. "Younger women that way don't have a lot of options do they?"

"No, they don't." Tom left it at that.

Shaking the dreary mood that kept trying to ruin the day Sophie suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him with her. "It's just down this way!" Tom let her enthusiasm drag him along like a river.

Several minutes later the came to a street intersection with a small cafe set on the corner. The plain store had a small overhang and several tables set outside so customers could enjoy the fine weather. That several were occupied at this time of the afternoon spoke volumes about the service and quality of the store.

"You must try the sherbet!" Sophie squealed happily as she drew him closer and closer to the door.

"I suppose you want some as well?" he asked, knowing the answer before the words even left his mouth.

"Of course. Treat me!" she continued, practically wiggling in happy expectation.

"Are we ever going to do a_nything_ that doesn't involve me buying you food?" he questioned.

"Well... we could see if I can spook up another pervert." she said after a thoughtful pause and a suggestive squirm. Sighing Tom pushed her into the store. The emerged a few moments later to claim one of the tables, enjoying the contrast between the warm sun and frigid treats.

If nothing else Tom had to admit Sophie could find the best places to eat. The sherbet was probably some of the best he had ever had, only the strawberry he was rewarded with upon acceptance into the company that would eventually lead him to the cult was a contender. That was the last time he had seen his parents. Musing on that he leaned back and enjoyed while Sophie chattered along about her work.

Would it be so bad? He wondered. To do this everyday. Just this, no killing, no fighting, no orders. Just him and Sophie, trying new things, seeing new places. Laughing a little he sat back up. Such dreams were for _real_ men, not cyborgs. Making shooing motions at Sophies inquisitive face he took another bite of the frosty delicacy. Holding it against his ribs helped sooth the burning as well.

Looking up from the colorful swirls he saw her expression hadn't changed. And she was looking past him. Turning the mechanical man took a peek behind him. A pair of slim backs faced him, red shoulder-length hair on the girl, long-ish black on the boy confined under a cap. Turning back he raised an eyebrow at Sophie.

She shook her head and pulled her phone out. Catching onto her urgency he suddenly ran a diagnostic program with all the information he had on LL. Several seconds later he deducted the youth was the right height, with a tad more muscle but all to similar to their target. Taking another look he almost slapped himself for not recognizing one of the greatest Knightmare pilots of the age sitting right behind him.

"We are getting all to lucky." Sophie said. "I think something bad is gonna happen soon."

"Maybe, but lets not spit in the face of good fortune just yet, eh?" Tom said as he rose cat-like to his feet. Limbering up his arms he grabbed the chair he had just vacated. "Breaks over. Back to work."

The chair was weightless in his hands as he brought it down on LL's head, the impact of the blow vibrated pleasingly up his arms. The leg broke off and he slammed it through the back of the broken boys chair, pinning him to the table before he even realized he was dead. Tom turned and a flash of sunlight made him suddenly see white. The brightness cleared quickly but when it did all he saw was a booted foot.

"_Odd_" he had time to think before the foot finished its arc and smashed him to the pavement. Growling he pushed himself up to a sitting position in time to see a familiar-looking object plant itself in his left thigh. A brilliant spray of scarlet fell down around his knees as the exile rose to his feet, the gaping hole in his chest closing before Toms eyes even as it sprayed the boys normally-vital blood all over him in a crimson curtain. Cursing the cyborg tried to rise but was met with a second kick, this one from the red-headed knight that sent him skidding into another table. He pushed the legs of the customers out of his way in time to see the prince and his escort take off down an alley.

"Hurry up!" Sophie yelled as she took off after them. The crowd finally reacted as she disappeared down the alley, some screaming, some running, and one even offered an arm to help him to his feet.

Groaning Tom rose to his feet and yanked the splintered chair-leg from his leg. Tossing the object and pushing aside the hands he raced after his partner. Burns be damned, he wasn't going to let them get away so easy.

"That was DUMB!" his wrist-com yelled at him.

"I didn't think she would react so fast." he mumbled. "LL got up pretty quick."

"LL was the first one to kick you." Shock almost made him miss a step.

"I _stabbed_ him." he said dumbfounded. "You mean he Fracking kicked me first?"

"Not only that, he Fracking kicked what little's left of your brain loose." she huffed through the communicator. "You couldn't wait could you?" the alley blurred as he pulled up an overhead map of the area before his eyes. Sophie's GPS light up as well as his position.

"You still got them in sight?" he questioned, looking for places to cut off the fleeing targets.

"Yes, half a block ahead of me and I don't think I can get any closer." huffing Tom heard a curse shudder through the com-link.

"Let me know if they deviate." he ordered as he picked his location. Launching himself up he grabbed a windowsill and used it to vault onto the roof of the two-story complex. Racing over the rooftops he managed to cut the distance and get ahead of Sophie.

"Location?" he yelled.

"They... just... took... left alley." he could hear the strain of talking and running wearing on her. But he was in position.

"Are you ok?" he heard above the slapping of shoes on pavement, drawing closer to where he crouched like a gargoyle. Kallen's voice.

"Just... stabbed... n-n-no p-proble-em." a stuttering, horse reply.

Grinning Reaver dropped off the building. Slamming into the pavement just as his prey turned the corner. The grin widened even more when he saw Sophie's signal set up to block their escaped. LL was a new immortal, he couldn't have had time to comprehend his codes powers, and his Geass was covered it seemed. Reaver couldn't help a snigger, LL had no way out now.

"Come here little birdy." he called in a mocking tone. "I'll be nice and let the girly go." The mentioned individual tried to move in front of LL but was blocked by the princes arm.

"Who are you?" the prince asked, violet eyes like shards of colored glass. Sharp glass, Reaver amended.

"Just an average passerby." he replied, advancing slowly on the pair as his sensors watched with mechanical precision for movement.

"Cultist." LL spat. "Should have known."

"Well that's not very nice." Reaver continued his creeping movement. "Religions preference is hardly a good basis for judgment."

"If only it were religion." the exile replied. "Heads or tails Kallen?" pulling a coin the prince kept his eyes on Reaver.

"Ummm..." The red-head was obviously confused with LL's actions. She shifted lightly on her feet while trying to simultaneously watch Reaver and decide.

"Tails?" she managed and the tiny sliver of silver flew into the air. Involuntarily the cyborgs eyes followed.

Reaver realized the trick a moment to late as a fist rammed into his nose, backed by the full weight of the prince. Slight he might be, but the force of the blow was still far greater then Reaver had been expecting, and he wasn't set to receive it. Skidding back on his heels the cyborg loosed a feral growl and swiped at the prince as he closed again.

"LELOUCH!" he heard Kallen yell, but couldn't spare a moment to look away from the flickering jabs that threatened his eyes. Batting down the hands was effective, but only at keeping them from hitting him, he had no openings to launch a counter attack. Taking more blows was very unappealing, his body hadn't even recovered from CC's capture and already he was faced with more bullet-like punches.

"_Shoulda waited._" he grudgingly admitted. Boosting his reflexes slightly he managed to catch hold of the princes snake-like left hand with his own.

"And check." Tom heard as he drew back his right to pummel the dark prince.

Warning bells flashed in his mind just in time to see LL duck out of the way of Kallen's high kick sliding over his shoulder. The impact slammed him down against the wall and simultaneously freeing his captive. Tapping quickly on his wrist started Sophie closing in from behind.

"Call Todoh. Frack it all." he mumbled around his bruised lips. Irritation at his weakness buried in the shame that he might actually _need_ help to take the two down.

"LL kicked your ass already?" came a peevish reply.

"No, they tag-teamed me." he replied, equally peevish. Pushing to his feet he continued. "I'll hold them up till you get here." shaking out his aching limbs the cyborg glared daggers at his prey. "Alright maybe your hawks."

Leaping towards the slender boy he tried to wrap him in a bear-hug that could crush bones, but the boy slipped through his fingers and out of the way of another high-kick from Kallen's powerful legs. He wasn't as lucky, the light boot covering her delicate feet clipped his teeth together with a _snap_ and pushed him up on his tippy-toes. Groaning he quickly fended off a few lightning-quick jabs and a one-two from the prince now on his left side.

Taking a few steps back to keep the pair in front of him instead of flanking Reaver grimaced. "_Gonna be tough, especially with them working so well together._" when Sophie got here hopefully she could tie one of them up long enough for him to finish the other. Probably Kallen, LL's recovery rate was prodigious even for a code-bearer. It had nothing to do with the fact that she had kicked his teeth in twice already. Nothing.

Rapid steps coming up the alley spurred LL to slip through his arms and throw a flurry of blows towards his head and solar plexus. Batting them down where he could Reaver tried to keep his eyes on the flying punches as well as the girl as she maneuvered to blast his head off again. Finally Sophie appeared, throwing herself towards LL's back she was caught by an elbow as he spun to face her. If Reaver hadn't been kicked in the face twice already he would have leaped at the opportunity, luckily he held back for a moment a caught sight of Kallen waiting for him to jump at her associate.

Hoping Sophie didn't get punished to much by LL's rock-hard punches Reaver switched targets. Sweeping in with a wide hook Kallen was forced to fall back. Or he thought he forced her until she kicked out backwards, slamming a foot into Sophie's chest as Lelouch whirled yet again to slam a powerful right into Reaver's open jaw. Stars flickered here and there and Tom was wondering if Sophie was alright when he came back to himself a half-second later.

Squashing doubt and rubbing their hurts the two operatives picked themselves up and advanced slowly on the pair that stood loose and ready in the center of the alley.

Sophie started the conflict again as she pushed them towards Reaver. She was fighting very defensively, never leaving an opening they could exploit with their awe-inspiring coordination. When He started throwing blows as well the two became a vortex of deflections, blocks, and blows. They covered each-other perfectly, Kallen even pushed a few of his blows aside without looking back from Sophie. The intensity of the fight continued to escalate and Reaver realized he would have to start up his doping programs again. Both to keep the pain of his hurts from hindering him, and to boost his speed to try and counter the team-work his prey demonstrated.

As the machine took over his mind Reaver simply watched as his body started to blur. Punches were thrown faster and more accurately than any human could hope to match, each perfect and capable of breaking bones. They even adapted to that though, Lelouch swinging over to take the majority of the blows after Kallen was grazed once. Throwing his immortal body as a shield between Reaver and his scarlet target.

Finally landing a left straight on LL's chin Reaver followed up with a screaming hook that launched the boy into a wall. The hindrance gone he moved to crush Kallen between his own powerful blows and the immovable Sophie. A slender hand landed on his wrist as he tried to move closer and as he turned to smash the boy against the wall Reavers brain kicked in, trying to over-ride the mechanical lockdown in the brief second he realized what was about to happen. But happen it did. A spinning kick from Kallen smashed his head against the same wall LL clung to him from. Even the machine could only push Reaver so far, he was still human, and he started to slip down the wall. A thin trail of blood leaking from around his right eye a diagnostic informed him.

LL grabbed his partner and they took off running again. Sophie started to follow but stopped and came back to him. "Your O.K. right?" came a hesitant question.

"Just worn out from our previous chase I guess. I was hasty." he muttered, trying to get back on his feet.. "I'll be fine with some rest."

"Don't do anything dumb. Well... dumber then you have already." she whispered, probably hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Call Tohdoh." he finally said. "We'll try and keep up with them till he can send back-up."

/-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

He was hurt. She could tell from the way he ran, right arm clamped across his ribs as if to hold them together. The left side of his face was deeply scratched from the rough wall he had been punched into and blood had soaked the expensive dark shirt that covered his slender chest. One she had been spending much of her time against the last day or so.

"Can you keep going?" she asked, slightly less winded then her partner.

"Fine... no... breath to... talk with." he forced the words, she could almost feel the pain as his diaphragm continued to alternate between ripping and repairing.

"Their still behind us." she mentioned. Their pursuer had frightening endurance, after taking blows from both of them he was still up and within striking distance.

"Damn." came an unhappy reply, followed by him forcing her through a doorway. Blasting through the kitchen of the restaurant Lelouch pushed her in the lead and pulled a rack of dough down to form a slight hazard. Next was a pot of bubbling sauce that spilled across the floor in a steaming red tide. Slamming into the door to the dinning room Kallen heard a gasp as Lelouch simply leapt through the ordering window into the cluttered dinning room. More shouts and crashes could be heard as someone entered the kitchen behind them.

Lelouch grabbed her hand and exploded out of the front door, dragging her hazardously behind him. He took off unerringly towards the waterfront and they managed to take the corner before their chaser got out of the store.

"How much further can you go?" Kallen asked, Lelouch demonstration with their game on the stairs left her much less worried then she use to be. But running at breakneck (for him) speeds was far more stressful. As he turned slightly to answer she saw the scratches on his face were already disappearing, like watching a movie on fast-forward.

"Not much if I have to fight again." he admitted. "But we should hit the shipping district soon and with a little luck we'll find somewhere to lose him. Perfect." cutting himself off Lelouch tugged Kallen behind him through the main door to a warehouse.

Content to let him lead as he always did Kallen worked on avoiding the forklifts, workers, and crates as they flew through the purposeful milling of individuals. She hadn't been ready, lulled into a warm and fuzzy place with just herself and Lelouch. Smiling over their plates and making small talk. She had almost missed the brutal killing intent that reared its head as they neared the end of their meal.

"_If he wasn't immortal you would have lost him._"

Kallen brutally reminded herself of how careless she had let herself become in his presence. She had to _prove_ to him that he couldn't live without her. If she couldn't he would disappear, Kallen felt it in the core of her being.

Lelouch finally slowed on the far side of the warehouse. Pointing to a set of steel stairs leading to the second floor he quickly mounted them. Kallen followed closely at his heels. As his foot planted on the landing of the second floor Lelouch switched from escapee to young business man in a flash. His bated breath was suddenly even and steady, the blood staining his shirt barely noticeable, his twitching hands stilled, even the flush of exertion began to fade back down from his cheeks like a drain plug had been pulled. Envying the level of control the prince showed over his own body Kallen tried to imitate him.

"We'll see if we can hole up somewhere in here." guesturing towards the managers office Lelouch started down the walkway that hung 15 feet over the ground floor.

The walkway was rather narrow, but would allow two people to pass each other with only minor discomfort. It also commanded a good view of the warehouse floor. At least where giant stacks of crates and steel Conex's didn't block it. Lelouch marched directly to the door before he paused and looked back at her.

"Only what is necessary." it was almost a question.

"I trust you." was all she could say. It also seemed to be all he needed to hear as he briskly turned the knob and strode into the carpeted room.

Following him Kallen felt her phone vibrate in her jeans. Excusing herself after a quick glance at the man rising from his desk in the small room she pulled it from the tight confines of her pocket and glanced at the screen.

"_Orange_" glared back at her. Flicking eyes to Lelouch as he bade the manager resume his seat (despite the mans better judgment no doubt.) she hit the "_Accept_" button.

"Kallen." came a horse voice. Unmistakeably Jeremiah, but he seemed far more tired and worn then she would have thought the Knight could ever be.

"Yes. What can I do for you _loyal_ knight?" she stressed the word for Lelouch's benefit and smiled when he stole a glance back before resuming his chat with the manager.

"If possible I would intrude upon you for a place to rest for a few hours." He said.

"What?" she asked. "Why would you need to stay with me of all people?" recalling their last confrontation Kallen was surprised the older Knight would even still have her number.

"I need you to help take care of someone for a while." Anya's name came voicelessly after the statement.

"I'm a little occupied at the moment, but your welcome to the house. You remember the address?" he murmured affirmative before bidding a hasty goodbye as she heard the note of a boarding call.

"We'll be in Japan tonight. Probably there this evening if no... delays crop up." the line cut off then and Kallen moved to sit next to Lelouch.

Picking up the threads of conversation was too much effort for her at the moment so the fighter simply turned her chair slightly to watch the door. Memories pushed the talk further from her mind as she recalled her last interaction with Lelouch's most stalwart follower, after her of course.

/-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

She didn't know why she came. It was a farce. A closed, empty casket being placed in the dirt to placate the mindless masses. To give them some semi-permanent marker for the grave of a man who had scared the entire world sense-less. To diminish him in their eyes, make him less of the terribly evil god and more a cruelly twisted mockery of humanity. Not an undying fear, just another man in the dirt, nothing to temper the actions of the greedy and corrupt, no monster that went bump in the night. Just another corpse.

But even with her doubts she had come. CC's revelation of his continued existence still could not quite drive the fear from her. How could she be sure? The white witch was almost as manipulative as the black prince had been. Sighing the red-head simply stared at the unmarked coffin as it was lowered, one final insult from the world for Lelouch's memory. He would not be buried with the rest of his family. No, the 99th Emperor of Brittania would be buried in an unmarked hill, without even the benefit of a headstone.

The Black Knights had refused to release the body to Brittania. And despite the small wave of discord that it started overall the Brittanian's didn't press to hard. Zero had said nothing on the subject publicly. The marked start of his decline from popularity as his inspiring presence seemed to disappear with the Emperors body. In the end he became little more then a figurehead for the Black Knights, a toy to be shown the masses. And a mask that could be handed about all to easy.

"_All faithless in the end. The Knights, the Brittians, the Numbers. None but those who were given a glimpse behind the masks have stayed loyal._" she thought sadly. Loudly crunching gravel marked someones approach. They made no attempt to hide their blood-lust, or their disgust.

Turning her breath caught as she saw Jeremiah. Another Lelouch had trusted more then her. She felt a dull ache begin from that. Why, why couldn't she have been part of that trusted circle? Was she not his most devout follower? Hadn't she been _his_ longer then anyone else? Wasn't she _special_? But in the end the Queen had been left to herself as the King battled with only broken pawns, a battered rook, and a steadfast Knight.

That Knight was closing in on her now. No, she realized. Not her, not the crowd, not even the black and silver uniforms that clothed the tiny guard of honor. His eyes only had room for one thing. The box his prince supposedly lay in. The air around him almost shimmered with his displeasure at the disgrace the Japanese, no, the world smugly handed his ward. He knew it was an petty action, they knew Lelouch couldn't retaliate or they would never have the courage. Just as Kallen knew she had to stop him, inform him, but the jealousy stayed her hand for a moment.

"_He never told you anything. Never gave you a ray of hope, a light in the depths of despair. Why does he deserve to know._" quashing the thought took Kallen longer then she would have imagined possible. She managed though, and as soon as she did her feet placed her in front of his stoic march.

"Move." the king-less Knight demanded.

"I can't Jeremiah." she said quietly.

"My princes body lies on _heathen_ ground, surrounded by those who stabbed his back. Those he bleed willingly for. And do they even acknowledge it? Do they shed tears for his sacrifice? NO!" the tense voice suddenly rose to a booming shout as the Knight lost another of his tenuous grips on sanity.

"THEY do not even give him his BIRTHRIGHT! Who are THEY to do as they please with him? I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS INJUSTICE!" veins bulged and a crimson sheet rose up his neck and filmed his remaining human eye.

Kallen felt herself almost physically pushed back by the aura of menace that suddenly sprouted around the ocean-haired man. The shear weight of it was visible even in the crowd of 'mourners' as they rippled away from him. Trying to hold him in place proved impossible as the Knight moved inexorably towards his goal.

"Wait!" she hissed even as her hands pressed against his chest. The effort was in vain as the Knight didn't even try to remove them, merely continued to walk, pushing Kallen along like she was but a gentle breeze.

"Damn-it listen to me!" she snarled, trying vainly to hold him from marching to his death. "He left you, HE LEFT US ALL!" finally facing the coiled, festering wound in her heart Kallen felt her own rage and jealousy finally slow the unrelenting figure.

"Calm down." she continued after he ground to a hesitant stop. "Getting yourself killed trying to get... him back wouldn't be what he wanted. For _any_ of us." hoping he caught the emphasis she placed on their similar loyalty to one man.

She dropped her voice to barely more then a breath. "You think I can bear this any easier then you? At least he _trusted_ you." that last barb finally caught the trembling figure as he was forced to acknowledge her own pain.

"But." he growled, trying to keep focused on his self-destructive task.

"You can't save him here, Jeremiah." she said quietly, wrapping her arms around him. "even if you kill them all you would never be able to escape Japan. One man, no matter how loyal, can save him now."

A choked sob ripped through the quaking fanatic. The knowledge that his power was not enough, never enough shredded him. Kallen could feel it through the _Geass_ she hid from the world in his coat. She felt the boundless depths of his blindness-like devotion, enough to dwarf even her own considerable loyalty. She would occasionally question, but always come to Lelouch in the end with everything she could offer. He would never question, only obey to the best of his ability from the start.

She could feel the torment of his constant failures as a guardian. Feel the gnawing pains of hunger, the ache of torn muscles and bruised flesh. He was hardly holding together, only thoughts of his prince kept him from falling where he stood. The strength he had left rapidly diminishing even as he tried to supplement it with rage. Kallen ached to tell him the truth. But could only see destruction for him if she did. He would tear Japan apart stone by stone until he died of exhaustion or was mowed down by the forces of the Black Knights if he even suspected Lelouch was alive.

"Let them have this. For now. Right now we are powerless. We _will_ return, but for now we must retreat. Give them the battle and take the war." placing a heavy arm around her neck Kallen helped him walk away from the hilltop and its empty promises. Away from the carrion feeders who had come to peck at the bones of their savior.

"Yes." was all he said. Already tempering his anger and wrath into a sword that would descend on the targets of his ire. He had accepted the queens urgings to save himself for a greater gain. Even a Queen knew Knights were worth far more then pawns.

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=/

As the manager bid them relax while he went to retrieve some files Kallen jumped a little. Scolding herself for getting lost in her memories while they were still catching their breath from the tussle with the _cultist _as Lelouch had called him. They weren't even sure they had lost him yet and here she was daydreaming. Resolving to get a better grip on herself Kallen looked to Lelouch.

"Jeremiah will be in Japan later tonight." she dutifully reported.

"Excellent. Now if I had need of a homicidal knight... Oh wait!" the smirk faded quickly though. "I had actually hoped that gathering you all could be... delayed if not avoided all-together. Fate seems to have willed otherwise, even against the Man of Miracles."

"It was inevitable." Kallen agreed. "You can't raise friends like Jeremiah and myself and expect us not to show up when your in trouble. We'd probably show up on your doorstep in the middle of the night on some errand or another."

Laughing quietly Lelouch drew her over and kissed her cheek, the thrill of his lips brushing her skin left her wishing they had more then a few moments to themselves. The smell of him, soft skin, a light touch of sweat, the clinging sent of his _cologne_ from last night. It made her head whirl in a vortex of pastel colors and butterflies romp all around her belly.

The touch brought them close together again, almost as close as the connection they shared while trying to escape the alley. She could _almost_ read him. _Almost_ get the answer that would complete or shatter her world forever. But she could wait for her strength to grow. As long as he was here now she had no doubts and no fears.

"_There IS a killer coming after you, you know that right?_" her mind sarcastically reminded her.

"_Later._" she said as the warning faded away into the brilliant happiness that only came from one place. What more did a Queen need then her Kings touch?

* * *

IX.

* * *

Right, so I'm mostly worried about Lelouch this chapter. I want to portray how he actually sees the _Geass_. Its not just a tool, its something that the more one uses the less... human (for lack of a better word) someone becomes. Also every _Geass_ knight he's meet to date has wounded him (Mao attacks Nunnally and CC. Charles zi Brittania is... Charles. And Rolo kills Shirley.) so the fact that Kallen has one is a very delicate subject for him. Yes she is more _useful_ now, but less trustworthy in a sense (You only get burned once before you learn not to touch a hot stove.).

Speaking of her _Geass_, I'm indecisive as to if it will eventually work on Lelouch, and to what extent if it does. Lelouch's _Geass_ seemed to affect Charles, but that could have been acting. Lelouch being a type of hybrid (_Geass _and code) is also a point to mull over (_Geass _works on other _Geass_ users, but not necessarily on codes.). Your thoughts would be appreciated.

End was a little rushed so I'll try to smooth it over next chapter or if I end up fiddling with this one.

Questions, comments, and reviews are what keeps me going (who eats these days anyway ;3)

**~Simply**_Waters_~


	10. Fight 10: Facing the Past

Well here we go again. More of my thoughts on paper... well... pixels. Hope you enjoy =)

**_STILL OWN NOTHING_ Sadfaces =( =( =( =(**

* * *

X.

* * *

Facing the Past.

"_Blame me_."

The words echoed through the darkness, dry and empty. Just like he was. The wounds in his heart bleed to this day. Betrayal after betrayal finally twisting him into a wretched and pitiful thing. During the day he could raise his head and try to be the man the world needed him to be, the man _he_ needed to be. But as the sun drooped ever lower the fleeing light stole his meager protections with it. His cry was but the howl of a lonely man, trying desperately to justify his own self-loathing.

Kallen's words still clung to him, ripped at his psyche with ravening, devouring claws. He did not have much left to give, excuses had run out and he was never the type to blame others. He would shoulder the burdens he perceived as his own. Regardless of if they were or not. One more similarity he shared with his soul brother.

Was it not enough that he had forced him to don the mask? To stand in the bright light of the exultation's of the masses? To, as Kallen said best, take credit that was not his due. He endured, hating himself when no-one else would, simply because he could not comprehend the idea of not being hated. He was always looked down on, by countrymen, by his fellow soldiers, by the students, and eventually by his friends. An individual to be pitied when they weren't watching for him to stab their back, untrustworthy and deceitful.

The look in Lelouch's eyes would never leave, never give him the rest he required. Every night he would stare at the ceiling and see them. The haunted, torn and disillusioned eyes that had cruelly jerked his heart even as the secret service collapsed around him at their supposedly secret meeting. That look haunted him ever since. The trust they had shared was a broken and fragile thing, shown by Lelouch's unspoken acceptance that he must be _punished_ in the only way Suzaku knew to bring justice. Death.

Zero Requiem could have been so much more the Knight of Zero realized. Why did he insist on slaying the only man who could pluck the tiny, infinitely gossamer threads of love, hope and happiness spread through the world. Though his methods could only be seen as evil they were still yet another mask the perfect actor had worn. His spiteful cruelties shrouding the ever so delicate efforts to feed and strengthen the world, keeping the Jackals at bay with fear while the tiny animal learned to walk. A task that would be impossible for a lesser man. And Lelouch was a King among Kings, a champion without equal.

He had killed him, over an event that no doubt haunted him as well. Looking back Suzaku cursed himself a fool over and over. Why had they been unable to comfort each other in their mutual loss? Their strength was boundless together, and by himself Suzaku was less then human. He had been blind to all but his own pain, ignoring the disfiguring wounds the event had left on his comrade as well. And now? Now the eyes would never leave him. Never forgive him. Never grant him the sleep his mind craved. He didn't deserve it anyway.

Rising again Suzaku stumbled over to the armchair in front of the small hearth. Falling into it as he did almost every night the new _Zero_ ran a hand along the fabric. The familiar touch did not dispel his troubles, only gave him a slight reprieve. The chair had been bound for the dump but he had managed to spirit it away on impulse. It use to grace his ladies chambers and was not to the liking of their new owner.

Continuing to rub the texture as if hoping to burn it into his memory as well as his hand Suzaku let the bitter-sweet memories of his Goddess bubble around him. The smell of her pink hair, the acrid taste of her perfume (always flowery, but put on too heavily), the light that glowed from within when she smiled, the tinkling sound of her laughter. The kindess princess Euphemia showed to all her subjects, regardless of ethnicity or station. These he offered up to placate the demons in his mind, to grant him even the slightest lessening of pain in the birth of a new day. As the minutes slowly, grudgingly wound forward his hand slowed as the other rose, inevitably at half-past-two, to rest on the second item he had salvaged.

A crack ran down the mottled marble board, a crack of his own creating years ago. Before he had become this monstrosity. A simple reminder of days long gone when he ran and laughed and chattered with a prince and princess through endless fields and forests. A gate to the days of simple boyhood frustrations and joys. He had thrown the board after losing the match in seven moves, and his partner had not thrown a fit or cried like he secretly hoped they would. Instead the slender dark-haired youth had gathered the chipped pieces and asked for Suzaku's help to piece it together again.

"If we can break it, we can fix it." Lelouch had said simply when Suzaku pointed out the multitude of shards and fragments no longer resembled the third of the board it had originally been.

Fix it they did, piece by piece. Lelouch studying and deciding how they must fit together. Suzaku deftly holding them together while waiting for the glue to dry. The jagged crack that remained Lelouch simply stated would be a simple reminder that "We're not quite adept at repairing things. Yet."

"_Could we fix it now?_" Suzaku wondered. "_Can I do this with only your shade to guide my hand?_" the rippled stone held no answers.

He pondered until the light of dawn began to scare the demons away. Then he rose, as always, to don the mask and cloak. To become that which he hated, a fitting punishment for himself. With a slight clicking noise Suzaku disappeared, and only Zero remained. Striding forward the charlatan raised his head, for though he hated himself he would never let that tarnish the only symbol he had left to offer the world, whether or not it was his own.

/-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=/

Yawning Arthur stretched, as was his nature. The bright airy room his tower had been built in was filled as usual. Students chatted and worked in with quiet efficiency. It was boring. Scooting over to the edge he waited for his chance. Spying it the cat became a grey blur as he lept onto the shoulder of a passing council member, careful not to scratch her (much anyway) he continued to the floor and scampered through the open door as shrieks and playful taunts followed him out the door.

Arthur decided he had stayed here far to long. The dark boy who chased him around the school was gone. The bright blonde who snuck him fish had disappeared. The quiet one who's knees were an excellent place to curl up and nap had left. The red-head who scratched his ears the best had been missing for longer then he cared to remember. Even the gentle one with wheels had vanished. Only the Blue-jay remained, but he was almost never around. Most importantly though, his brunette chew toy had been missing for far too long. Patient he might be, but Arthur had had enough.

Sauntering through the familiar halls of his giant playground the cat amused himself with chasing invisible mice around girls heels, mock pouncing after loose shoe-laces, and basically getting underfoot where ever possible.

He missed them. His personal group of adoring fans. And while he would never turn down a treat or ear-scratch from the new ones they were just... wrong. Childish mind made up Arthur headed for the gate. He had not truly roamed the streets in months, but old instincts were still there. As well as a tiny sense that someone, somewhere, needed him desperately.

/-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

"Deploy the men." the weary soldier said, looking at a cut-away of the building his target was holed up in. "I want snipers placed to provide 360 degree cover of the building, yes that means a few along the sewer and water lines. We are taking NO chances with this." grimacing the man raised a worn hand to massage aching temples.

The command center was just a small office a few buildings down from the warehouse the special operatives had identified as their targets hiding place. Some hasty renovations had let them put in a large table with a display for their troops and the terrain immediately outside the area of operation. Several com's units had been moved in and a pair of soldiers relayed last minute instructions and orders as Tohdoh stared at the glittering blue dots on the table, and steadfastly ignored the pair of eyes watching him from across the room.

"Operation starts at 2000 hours people. I want everyone in position yesterday." glancing at the clock Tohdoh mentally checked his time-table. With 45 minutes to set up their net should be perfect.

If it were anyone else he would have held back slightly, kept more in reserve to throw _if _need. But as it was the demon emperor himself they sought to snare Tohdoh was going all out. Knightmares would surround the building from every intersection. The snipers, armed with .50 caliber rifles would slaughter anything that came out of the building without an escort of at least three of his own guards (who would be required to respond to multiple questions and orders to minimize the chance of escape through _Geass_.). Finally he had four squads of close-combat troops ready to enter the building from three locations.

The operation was sound and 100% guaranteed success. Against an average individual. Lelouch though, was a walking vortex of probability, odds were always skewed in his favor it seemed. Even now, with 40 men ready to go through the warehouse door, a full lance of knightmares deployed around it, and a squad of snipers covering any conceivable exit Tohdoh was certain Lelouch could turn it around if given even a fingernail's worth of chance. The Black Knights greatest challenge today would be keeping even that much of a slip from happening.

"I'll go over this one more time for you all." He had always believed in talking to the men himself before starting an operation. A display of his faith in their abilities that drove them to meet and exceed any expectations he might have for them.

"Your orders are to subdue or kill all inhabitants of the designated building. All personal inside are deemed hostile until in custody. We will announce our intention twenty seconds before operation start. So if they aren't on the floor waiting to be cuffed you are free to engage." swallowing he continued. "If subject zero is spotted you are to engage with lethal force IMMEDIATELY and request back-up at your location. I don't want any heroes, don't try and make him surrender, don't even let him TALK if you can help it. I want that man dead before he even knows we're in there." he hated that circumstances forced this action, terrorizing civilians had never been his way, but Lelouch was far to much of a wild card to be out and about now.

"After subject zero is terminated you are to inform me and pierce his heart with your combat knife. That knife will stay there until I personally remove it. Expect resistance but try not to terminate anyone but subject zero. I'll be here with you the whole way, make the Knights proud today men." dropping the radio Tohdoh brought his other hand up to massage harder.

A slim pair of fingers replaced his own and began to work the tenseness out of his head and shoulders. Tohdoh almost let himself relax, there was time if he wanted. But he couldn't give himself that small favor. Gripping the soothing appendages in his own blunt and heavy hands he turned his head.

"Thank you Chiba, it is a load off my mind to have you back." the grizzled warrior didn't smile, didn't give her an indication of just how true his words were. Such was not his way.

"I only wish I had been able to finish my duties a few days earlier sir." she replied, the bright spots in her eyes that were only for him eased the tension in him more then anything else.

"It would have been good to have your expertise there as well. You should be suiting up though." he reminded her gently. Fifteen minutes was still plenty for Chiba to get her Knightmare into position.

"I wanted to get a good look at our field of battle one more time." it was a weak excuse but Tohdoh let it slide. "It's really him then." she let the statement stand, all he had to do was nod.

"Then our precautions are well-founded. What are _they_ doing?" her pointed gaze went to the battered pair sitting across the map-table from Tohdoh.

"_We_ are simply catching our breath before hopping over to meet up with squad two." the towering brown-haired individual. Bruises covered his face and arms but he still moved gracefully and with obvious power.

"You are aware Kallen Kozuki has aligned with the subject. I distinctly remember mentioning it, yet nothing was mentioned in that broadcast to your men." the man was ruthless.

"I recall saying _all_ inhabitants were to be considered _hostile_. Only subject zero is to be terminated without the option of surrender." he forced through his teeth. It hurt to order that his comrade, someone he trusted with his back on many occasions, be treated like a criminal.

"You might want to consider her just as dangerous." the man said. "She is his, completely and utterly. She will do all she can to keep him safe. Even if it means laying down her arms... for now. You might save yourself later headaches by dispatching her here."

"I have given my orders, and if you still expect to take part of this operation you _will_ follow them." it was unnecessary for Tohdoh to add the _"or else." _as it hung in the air as a heavy threat.

"You may regret that." Reaver finished as he started for the door.

The slender purple-haired girl still seated sneered and finished checking the magazine on her assault rifle. Slapping the cartridge into place she hopped to her feet and followed the giant as he left the room. Pausing at the door she turned her head to look at the two Black Knights.

"You should stop lying to each other already, it stinks." with that cryptic comment she shut the door.

"I don't like them." Chiba didn't even lower her voice, or wait for them to get a sufficient distance that such a comment could be ignored.

"They are what we have to work with. Ohgi's floozies it seems more then anything else." Tohdoh replied. "As long as they don't directly endanger my operation I will tolerate them."

"I should get ready." she mumbled, placing a hand on his shoulder as she turned to leave.

"Be careful." he couldn't help but say it.

"I'll be in a Knightmare, last I checked we only brought anti-personnel weapons and I don't think they have a crate of tank-busters stashed in that warehouse." the woman scoffed on her way to the door.

"Never give in to overconfidence. You should _know_ better, especially considering who is in that building. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead with him. Hell, I think I might even prefer that to what I already _know_ he has." Tohdoh didn't want to berate her, but couldn't help but fear for her safety.

"_Should have added a few more tasks to her assignment._" he argued with himself. But if he had she would know for a fact he was keeping her from the fighting.

"Why does he make me feel so old?" Tohdoh muttered, not thinking anyone would hear over their own tasks.

"Because he is always moving forward. And by leaps and bounds that we can only comprehend after the fact. Those of us who can't keep up just have to hope the results are something we can live with." and with that she disappeared.

Chuckling slightly at the wisdom of her words. Praise for a man she couldn't decide whether to hate or admire. All the knights who knew of his role faced the the same battle every-day. Was Lelouch vi Brittania the savior or the destroyer. The Emperor or the Mask? Did he win everything or nothing in the end?

Sighing the old Knight tried to focus his mind as he watched the countdown slowly, slowly draw towards the moment of ignition.

/-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

Lelouch pulled away after planting that light kiss on her cheek. There was even a light blush on his cheeks. Kallen couldn't help but flush an even deeper shade of red at the observation. It was mind-blowing that Lelouch would care for her, well, seemed to care for her deeply. She trusted him, but it was the trust of a beaten dog. As she began to affirm that he was not just a figment of her imagination the old doubts began to surface.

She would always come to his request, she could not resist his voices siren call. But she was still scared, expecting him to suddenly vanish, to put on a mask again, or to preform her worst fear, taking one off.

To blindly follow like Jeremiah was impossible for her now, but she couldn't leave him. Not this Lelouch, the one who cared and laughed and smiled. She would fight an army to see even a flicker of his smile. Not the sickening too-wide grin of his Emperor-mask. Not the smirk of his student guise. But for the one that was like a window to his love for her, a smile that filled her with clear and sweet euphoria. Until he hid or revealed himself she was solely his.

The door sliding open brought a frown to her face. The scuff of a shoe and light tap of shoe-laces tapping deepened it. "_My Geass isn't on_" she thought. Why was everything...

Breathing, emotions started to spill over and she couldn't push them back. Kallen didn't know how to stop her _Geass_ now that it was on, it had never been a problem to come up with an excuse to walk out of her maximum range until now. She felt a whisper of something from Lelouch as he turned and continued his conversation. Left eye glowing slightly she ignored the torrent of calm emotions that flowed from the manager and tried to pick at the tiny rivet that was Lelouch.

It was like trying to pin water. It flowed and caressed her groping fingers, but always moved, just enough to make her try again but ever just out of reach. Frustration started to build as she bent more and more of her will to trying to capture the elusive fragments.

A muffled bang from outside the room suddenly brought a wave of phantom pain, screaming Kallen fell from her chair and curled up around her uninjured left leg. Lelouch was on his feet the instant she moved, hands skillfully running up and down her appendage looking for breaks or tautness that would be a give away for cramps. His worried expression deepened as she continued to cry and clamped tighter on the limp. The manager poked his head out the window and said something about a pallet collapsing on one of his workers before running out the door.

Something was crushing her, very heavy and threatening to break her femur. Tears started pouring down her face and the flush of pain was heightened by the empathetic feelings from the rest of the crew as they hurried to help their co-worker. She couldn't hold onto her own feelings as what started as the manager and injured worker snowballed into fifteen peoples panic and stress.

_Who was she? She was pain, coming and going with the beat of her heart as the blood stalled outside compressed veins and arteries, her foot went blessedly numb and she felt hands running along her leg. Her eyes couldn't see through the sheen of tears but she could feel the pressure on her leg ease as the object was lifted away from her. _

"_TURN IT OFF!" she screamed silently in her head, unable to form words as emotions swirled and tore at her, she was happy it wasn't her, but it was her and she hurt, but thank god they didn't split an artery or break a bone, she still needed to go to the hospital. Was she O.K.? Hell she wasn't ok, she needed the money, how could she get injured when her brothers and sisters were counting on her. She needed to check the training in place on forklifts to avoid this situation again, this girl on the floor of her office was crazy and she needed to call the cops. The person who stacked this pile of engine blocks was an idiot and should be fired. She can't get fired, its not her fault the bottom block wasn't set properly, it was half started before she clocked in. How can I help her? **Don't leave me alone again**!_

It all hit her, a constant stream of emotions, thoughts and feelings. Each emotion becoming her own, placing a mask with her face on.

_Rough wood of the pallet melded with smooth metal and the feeling of blood-stained cloth. She was pressing and feeling the pressure applied on her leg as her hot, vital blood leaked around splinters and a nail. She grimaced at the shredded skin that covered her friend, no her leg. Would she keep the leg? Could she bear never being able to walk again?_

"_Who am I?"_ a dying light in a torrent of information. She was everyone, a thousand of her, each with her face. Which one was her?

"_..LL..EN!_" a voice? _She heard many voices, some offering words of encouragement, telling her it would all be ok. She heard herself saying it but knew it wasn't a good situation. She was in shock, but not. The 'hers' all gathered round, was she real? Or was she just another fake?_

"_ST... ME... LEN!_" again the voice, closer then the others. Stronger, it pushed them back slightly.

"_DON'T... ME... KALL.._" _who? Who was she? She? What is a she?_

Clamping down on the smallest thing she could find Kallen suddenly shut down while holding a tiny thread of feelings.

"_Worry." it felt._

"_Why worried?" 'she' pushed back._

"_Losing, again. Don't want to be lonely." it was tiny, the tiniest voice the 'she' had ever heard._

"_Lonely?" the concept was foreign now, the 'she' couldn't be lonely. Not with everyone else around 'her'._

"_Scared." it continued._

"_Why scared?" questioning._

"_You here, not with me." it cried._

"_You?" puzzled._

"_You are you, but not you. Want you to be you." it was a strong request, one the 'she' could not ignore._

"_Be me? Who am I?" frustration. _

"_I... show?" uncertainty._

"_Yes. Show me me." resolve._

It was like rising from the bottom of the ocean. Weight slowly shed off of her in layers as she clung with the little strength she had to the thread that slowly thickened and drew her ever upwards. Clinging to it she let the rest of the river pass her by, she couldn't ignore it, but she could focus on just herself enough to keep from splitting into a thousand tiny fragments.

"_You."_ it was a voice now, not just a sense. Suddenly the rope widened, darkened and finally turned reflective, shaping itself into a large oval. Peering into the surface she _saw_ a brilliant spray of red, not like a spray of blood, but the beauty of a rising sun. She _saw_ steel, firm yet yielding, strong but flexible.

"Don't leave me." the words made sense now. The flickers of its perception of her pushing the tides further and further away, uncovering her from the lake of others. Bringing Kallen out from the clinging nest of the world.

She could feel the air that carried them brush past her ear now. The heat of recently expelled air tickled her. Grasping that sensation she _knew_ it was hers. Belonged to _her_. Clinging to this new rope Kallen opened her eyes to see Lelouch in tears as he gently shook her.

"Kallen."

"Stay with me Kallen."

"Come back Kallen."

"Don't leave me."

The words cooled her feverish emotions, focusing in on him Kallen managed to string together the words that needed to be said. She had planned for this, she wouldn't be a handicap to him. Never him.

"Pocket... Music." It was all she could manage before the tide swelled up again, a tug of war between a thousand teams with her in the middle.

She tried to focus on the sound of his hands slipping into her pocket. The warmth of him and the sensation of her MP3 player slipping from the cramped confines of her jeans.

"Music." she managed to say it again.

Yes that was good, keep breathing like this. Listen to the little clicks and taps as the boy above her fiddles with the object. Don't focus on the river, it will drag you down if you listen to it, just the boy, just those pale, slender fingers.

/-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

"_Why! Why won't my hands work!_" Lelouch practically screamed at himself as he fumbled with the slick music player. Sweat made it slippery and tears blinded him.

"_Not now, just get it on. Click a button, how many Fracking times have you done that. There."_ not daring to even sigh Lelouch heard the soft thump of music start from the headphones. Suddenly he realized he had no idea what to do next. Kallens vague remarks hadn't given him much indication. The sickly light of _Geass_ was leaking out around her left eye.

"Is she ok?" the manager asked, pushing open the door and staring wide-eyed at the girl curled up on the floor of his office.

Lelouch was normally quite patient. For some reason the question snapped something inside him and he rose to his feet.

"_**LELOUCH VI BRITTANIA COMMANDS YOU! TURN AROUND AND SHUT UP!" **_

He regretted the words immediately, both for the dizzy spell it brought on, and that he had given such a pointless command. Not even bothering to watch the effects of his power he turned his undivided attention back to his Ace. She was clenching and un-clenching her jaw, eyes open now and focused on the headphones that dangled from his right hand. Raising them Lelouch saw her eyes follow them with single-minded purpose.

"Headphones." he mumbled. "Put them on?" he lifted them to his ears and saw a slight shake and flash of disapproval that halted the action.

"Mmm...Me." she managed, eyes glazing slightly as she forced the words out.

Without further prompting Lelouch quickly placed the buds gently in Kallen's ears, staring worriedly at her face as he did. Like flipping a switch all of a sudden Kallen was back. Her eyes cleared and stared at him with their usual intensity, the paleness of shock started to give way as color rose back into her cheeks. And her hand slowly lifted and grasped his forearm.

"Leh... Lelouch?" she said hesitantly.

He couldn't take it, couldn't bear to see her hurt and scared like this. Dragging her up from the floor the fallen prince rocked the slip of a girl back and forth and mumbled reassurances past the quiet thumping of music that blocked him from her.

"I'm... better... now." slowly, oh so slowly the words formed and fell. Like she was trying to remember how to talk.

"It's gonna be ok, it will be ok Kallen. I love you. I'm here. I'm here." he should have more to say. Something to say that would make her fear disappear, something he could do to take this pain away from her. He could feel her hands curl weakly around his arms, a faint effort to be strong. Lelouch couldn't hold back the pride that leapt from his breast at the motion.

He didn't know how long they sat there, curled up on the cheap carpet surrounded by simple padded chairs. His Q-1's efforts to rise were barely felt and ignored without qualm. He would protect her in this moment when she had no strength. Just as she always did for him. It was a bond that needed no words, no expressions, no thought. It simply was.

A loud blare sounded from outside the warehouse. He payed no mind. The only thing that mattered right now was curled up in the safety of his arms.

"_**Attention! All inhabitants of the warehouse AKY-723, you are hereby ordered by Kyoshiro Tohdoh of the Black Knights to cease all activity and prepare to be taken into custody. A terrorist has infiltrated this building and no harm will come to you if you co-operate..."**_

The dull words managed to draw sparks that kindled life in violet eyes. Tohdoh was here. Kallen wasn't safe anymore. She could never be safe around him. Despair was nothing new to the fallen prince. It was a drink he had taken since his mother died, the first time, the real death. Kallen was his shield from it, the heady brew she forced into his life that covered it in a warm distortion. Nothing could ever be un-salvageable as long as she lived. As long as she lived.

Resolve hardened, crushing the fairy tales he had unconsciously hoped could whisk the two of them away. It was his armor, a hard and unfeeling cover that would contain his burning desires and hopes, keep them safe but forever apart from the world. He was not suppose to have a happy ending. He was evil incarnated, pure sin and guile. A dark and malevolent presence that stained everything he touched.

"_YES!_" he heard the oily whispers as they praised his acceptance of his role yet again. "_Let havoc reign on those foolish enough to challenge your perfect world, let blood spill and fear paralyze these sheep. Show them the power of a King! The power of the white EMPEROR!_"

"Stop this at once." a firm and unyielding voice pulled him back, away from the clutching hands of anger, hate, and pain.

Lelouch was snapped back to himself, torn from the black suit of armor in the center of his mind. Arthur held the glistening object at arms length and his lips were frozen in a silent snarl. The royal hall was just as he had left it, days ago after the brief struggle where he overpowered Charles zi Brittania. Glancing at the throne Lelouch stared and tried to pick out the form of the barely visible figure that crouched there.

"Calm yourself and send this monstrosity away." Arthur chastised.

Lelouch pulled his eyes away from the occupied throne and focused on the black armor. It was brutal, thick and heavy plates somehow sculpt to give the impression of human form. It shone like a beetle, practically glittering with foreign intelligence. And malice. Lelouch felt revulsion tug on his belly, and an overwhelming urge to squash the source of discomfort.

"Sooner would be better." The ancient king mentioned as the suit blurred and tried to reach out to Lelouch, held back only by the taunt muscles of its captor.

"How? What _is_ it?" Lelouch forced, trying to divine how he could remove it. A whisper sounded deep in his mind, like a fingers-touch along his brain.

"Its _yours_, now deal with it!" the struggling Brittanian howled as the suit turned claw-like hands on his arm.

"Mine!" the words had barely left his mouth when the armor shook itself free and cannon-balled into him.

He expected impact, pain and broken bones from the obviously dense object colliding with him. When it simply melted and ran into him through the miniscule cracks of the skin of his arms Lelouch felt violated. Scrapping his finger-nails across the smooth, pale expanses of his flesh drew thin red lines but no indication of the dark liquid.

"Interesting choice." Arthur commented "I would have assumed your _Grimoire_ to be more... offensive in nature."

"Huh? My _what_?" Lelouch was undoubtedly a brilliant man. The first and only man to throw down and conquer the greatest superpower the world had seen for generations almost single-handedly. But right now he was very emotionally distraught and completely confused.

"Your _Grimorie. _I'll explain further later, for now it's something you'll have to learn to use to operate in the world of C. That's not necessary right now so stop letting it make your mind up for you." shrugging off the princes continued sputtering Arthur walked up to the throne.

Glaring daggers he dragged the specter from the chair and turned back to the door at the end of the hall.

"Sneaky little bastard." the smoke-like apparition seemed to try and struggle from a moment before accepting its fate and going limp, passively denying what was about to happen.

Yanking his hand-and-a-half sword from the scabbard along his back Arthur Pendragon tossed the sihlouette against the wood frame and calmly ran it through. Twisting the blade with practiced precision a small _whoosh_ of air could be heard before he moved the deflated thing aside. Pulling the door open Arthur calmly kicked it out, closing the door he returned the sword to its scabbard and dusted his hands off.

"Now that its just you and me you'll find you think clearer, less fatalism and _'I must be evil_'. I'll do what I can to keep them out but ultimately I can't do much without influencing you as well." content with his brief explanation the King shut the door and leaned against the wall, an air of quiet awareness surrounding him.

"You have more important things to do then bother me Lelouch. Like taking care of your Queen." the statement made Lelouch clip the question off right at his teeth and fix his predecessor with a dead-eyed look.

"You will explain this to me, Arthur. _You_ are the intruder here, the vassal. Don't think dealing with you will be any more difficult then my father for me." his lips pulled back involuntarily into a snarl as the prince stared down the King.

"Of course, I'll have plenty of time to explain it all when your locked up and wired up to the city power-grid to keep you from regenerating. Now get out there and take care of the mess that's about to spill in on your Queen." Lelouch suddenly realized he was crouching, holding Kallen on the floor as Black Knights stormed the building.

"That was just a shade of a previous code-bearer trying to mess with your mind Lelouch. There, now _**go,**_ protect Kallen." Arthur gave an exasperated sigh and made broad, familiar gestures towards the real world.

Still reeling but feeling slightly better about the whole confusing situation Lelouch pulled himself out of his mind and back to the dilemma facing him there.

And it was facing him. The thin muzzle of the semi-automatic shotgun somehow made a very, very long and quite wide tunnel. The quivering hands holding it didn't lessen the severity of the situation at all from where he was. Kallens weak grasp on his arms only made it worse with the knowledge of what was at stake.

"_Best hope you don't see the Light."_ Arthur commented wittily.

/-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

Even the sucking sound of the sword pulling free was audible. The picture in perfect quality, like Rivalz was standing right there. Watching Lelouch run through and then drop to slide down the giant Brittanain flag to where his sister sat in muted shock. The crowds faces were in complete disbelief, no-one but Zero seemed capable of moving for a full ten seconds, letting Lelouch's death rattle be heard from where the camera was placed on the sidelines.

Studying the film again for the umptenth time since 10pm that night Rivalz finally caught it. The way Zero twisted his wrist to flick the blood onto the ground. He knew that motion, it was half kendo and half knightmare pilot in origin.

"I know I've seen that." he muttered, the sound of his voice solidifying the evidence in his mind. "Only one person I know has that quirk. Now, how does this fit." leaning back the blue-haired teen pounded his brain like a drum, trying to fit the puzzle together with force.

"So now instead of _just_ Lelouch the student _and_ Lelouch the emperor we _also _have Lelouch the Zero. And if one dead guy with too many persona's wasn't enough we now have Suzaku the honorary Brittanian/student/soldier, Suzaku the Knight of Zero, and Suzaku the _bloody Zero_." Throwing his hands up Rivalz swore loudly. "What the hell is with these two! Just couldn't be content with _one_ important role, no damn hogs had to have _three!_"

Slamming his hands on the table he fixed his grey eyes on the frozen frame, three seconds after Lelouch is stabbed. His bloody hand resting on the mask, not pushing the killer away though. His whole body language spoke peace of mind. Zero's one of bitter acceptance. Quite an interesting detail for so many people to miss now that he thought about it.

Glaring at the Emperor's half-lidded eyes Rivalz felt pain. Not the empathetic pain of looking at someone with a sword through their guts. Not the pain of losing a friend. The pain of not being trusted, of knowing that he hadn't been deemed _worthy_ of knowing what was going on between these two.

"Damn you Lelouch. What was my role in all this? Just a stupid pawn to be used and thrown away at the earliest convenience? FRACK YOU! LIKE HELL I'LD TAKE THAT!" throwing the keyboard across the room he dragged the monitor to the edge of the desk, the brightness of it still failing to push back the shadows of the room.

"I could have been useful." staring as the video moved forward one frame at a time Rivalz watched with dull, heart-broken eyes as the last dregs of life fled from his friend.

Watched the slender hands that won them more then any high-school student could dream of go slack. The violet, laughing eyes dim. His skin, always pale, now a sickening shade of grey. Even the luster of his hair seemed to be sucked into some unknown dimension. His lips twitched a few times, then went still.

Twitched?

Re-winding the film Rivalz watched from the beginning, careful to keep his attention on Lelouch's mouth. Piecing the words together over the course of an hour. A grim, soul sucking hour of his friend dying over and over and over in front of him. But in the end he had a few phrases that no doubt would shatter the worlds view of him. Now what to do with them?

Pushing the monitor away Rivalz strode from the computer room and headed for Lelouch's room across the complex. Determination growing with every step as he clamped down tighter and tighter on his idea. He didn't need light to walk the silent halls, he knew the details of every nook and cranny, the twists in the carpet, the worn patches on the windowsills. As he passed that forbidden threshold once again he felt a wave of tiredness. Weariness that must have plagued Lelouch for months hung heavy in the dusty air, draining everything that entered its masters room.

Undeterred Rivalz walked to stand in front of the closet door his premonition had lead him to but a day ago. Grasping the ornate handle he pulled the door open like it weighed a thousand tons. Slowly and painfully forcing it to give up its dark secret. Trembling hands disappeared into the absolute darkness of the maw to grip the objective of his trip.

Drawing the mask into the sparse moonlight that crept through the windows Rivalz stared at dark perfection. Seamless and heavy it lay like a living thing in his hand, not dead, just hibernating. Waiting to spread ragged wings once again. It was crafted from love and hate. A burning passion to weed out corruption and decay so that peace and goodwill could grow in its place.

This mask was a fact. A truth for Rivalz that Lelouch was his friend, the boy who would go riding for hours with him, talking about everything from flowers to business. The man who could be trusted to be there when you needed him, either to save the festival with quick orders/ideas, or to give you that shoulder to lean on when no-one else would. He wouldn't let you thank him, but couldn't hide the happiness the attempt to would bring him. It was all buried under a mask of indifference, and further under one that was fixated on revenge. But neither could obscure him completely.

"I'll help. I don't know how yet. But you left too many clues for me Lelouch. Its obvious you thought I might be needed. I just wish... you could have... told me." cradling the one truth left to him Rivalz sat down on the empty bed and stared out at the rising moon.

Looking at the mask in his hands Rivalz suddenly broke into a grin.

"Nice one buddy!" Laughing he hopped to his feet, slipping a little on the small throw-rug beside the bed.

"Trust you to give me just the excuse I need to see Milly. Death can't slow you down friend." picking himself up the ever-optimistic individual meandered his way to bed. Testing started early tomorrow, and there was still much to be planned.

* * *

X.

* * *

So there you have chapter 10. The _Grimoire_ will be explained better further on but won't have much to do with the story for a little while.

Suzaku will cheer up eventually, and so will Rivalz. I've noticed just how dark this story is getting so I wanted to let you know it won't stay that way forever.

Kallens _Geass _finally went crazy, that massive block of garbbled italicised text right after is all happening at once in her mind, and continues to happen as long as she can hear. Distracting to say the least. Thoughts and comments would be very helpful as this was a very... difficult thing to try and portray.

Lelouch, as I've stated several times, can be influenced by the past code-bearers. Most of them are not very nice, and while they can't overpower him or Arthur they can sneak around and try to whisper into his mind.

Also, chapter lengths. Are they short/long or just about right. I've been doing about 7-9k words per chapter but could cut down or increase that. Goes without saying shorter ones I could update a little more often while longer will... well take longer.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed and let me know if you have any questions/comments as I'ld love to help clear things up for you =D.

Did a little editing around where Kallen's _Geass_ goes crazy to try and smooth it out (had a few people confused unfortunately, good catch folks.)

~**Simply**_Waters~_


End file.
